Herida de amor
by cerezo de la luna
Summary: Sakura y su hermano estaban pasando una mala racha, siempre se habían apoyado en su vecino Sasuke pero esta vez les daba la espalda. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando surjan los problemas?
1. Argumento

¡Hola! Sé que la gran mayoría de vosotr ya estáis con un muñeco de vudú con mi nombre y clavándome agujas jajaja pero …..¡Aquí estoy!

A pesar de que muchos hayan pensado que estoy muerta, cambiar de idea. Estoy muy viva jeje. Bien, no he actualizado antes porque he tenido algunos problemas, desde exámenes en la universidad hasta una operación de mi padre y bueno…no da tiempo de mucho cuando tienes que estudias y no sabes si tu padre saldrá bien de la operación o no, la recuperación…para que agobiaros con mis problemas.

Siento mucho deciros que no he leído los reviews. He creído que era más importante subir un capi para tranquilizaros, que pararme a leer los millones de reviews que tengo. Creo que a partir de ahora volveré a subir un capi por día, si me retraso será por algún problemilla.

He leído algunos reviews preguntándome si lo voy a dejar, lo repito NUNCA dejaría de subir fics sin TERMINARLOS. Para mi es importante no dejar una historia a la mitad, si decido dejar de subir fics lo anunciare y tendré TODAS mis historias TERMINADAS.

Este fic es nuevo y debéis agradecérselo a **Luneskavier-chan**que me pidió que lo subiera y me dio algunas ideas sobre cómo hacerlo. Muchas gracias **Luneskavier-chan** por tu aportación (problablemente ya ni te acuerdes).

Nos leemos, un beso enorme y cuidaos mucho.

**Historia: **Herida de amor

**Autora:** Diana Palmer

**Argumento:**

Él era fuerte, seductor y testarudo. Ella, tímida, apocada y dolorosamente inocente. Cuando estaban juntos, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno eran como el agua y el aceite. Pero cuando Sasuke se empeñó en ayudar a Sakura a conservar la granja familiar, todo el pueblo supo que era cuestión de tiempo que la parejita pasara por el altar. Y lo cierto era que el taciturno ranchero no podía negar la ternura que lo invadía cada vez que estrechaba a Sakura entre sus brazos. Pero el orgullo de un texano era un arduo enemigo con el que luchar. ¿Conseguiría Sakura lo que ninguna otra mujer había logrado... domar el inquieto corazón de aquel guapo texano?


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Sakura Haruno no entendía por qué su madrastra, Kin, estaba hablando con un agente inmobiliario. Su padre había muerto hacía unas semanas, y Sakura tenía el funeral tan reciente que todas las noches se dormía llorando. Su hermano Sasori estaba igualmente destrozado. Kenji Haruno había sido un hombre fuerte, alegre e inteligente que nunca había tenido una enfermedad seria, por lo que su muerte de un repentino ataque al corazón fue un golpe más duro aún por lo inesperado. De hecho, su vecino, el ranchero Sasuke Uchiha, dijo que le resultaba un poco sospechoso. Aunque a Sasuke todo le parecía sospechoso. Entre otras cosas, estaba convencido de que el gobierno estaba desarrollando un programa de clonación de soldados en laboratorios clandestinos y semienterrados en alguno de los desiertos del país.

Sakura se pasó la mano por la larga melena rosa y rizada, mientras recorría el horizonte con sus ojos verdes, en busca de su hermano. Pero Sasori seguramente estaba hasta las cejas atendiendo los primeros partos del ganado aquella primavera, en los pastos más al norte del rancho de Sasuke Uchiha, donde trabajaba cuidando el ganado. Aún no estaban en abril y las primeras novillas ya habían empezado a parir algunos terneros, tal y como era normal en aquella época del año. Sakura sabía que Sasori no aparecería antes de que el agente inmobiliario se fuera del rancho.

Sakura oyó la voz del hombre y se acercó a la esquina de la casa con mucho cuidado para no ser vista e intentar enterarse de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su padre amaba aquel pequeño rancho con todas sus fuerzas, y sus dos hijos también. El rancho de los Haruno llevaba en la familia casi el mismo tiempo que el Bar U. en la de Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Cuánto tardará en encontrar comprador? —estaba preguntando Kin.

—No le puedo asegurar nada, señora Haruno —respondió el hombre—. Pero Jacobsville está creciendo mucho y hay muchas familias interesadas en viviendas accesibles. También puede haber alguna constructora interesada en urbanizar las tierras, y ellos seguramente pagarían muy bien.

¿Urbanizar las tierras? ¡No podía ser cierto!

—Quiero vender lo antes posible —dijo Kin con firmeza—. Tengo el dinero del seguro y en cuanto venda el rancho me largo del país.

¡Otra revelación demoledora! ¿Por qué tenía su madrastra tanta prisa? El que había sido su esposo durante apenas nueve meses acababa de morir.

—Haré lo que pueda, señora Haruno —le aseguró el hombre—, pero debe entender que el mercado inmobiliario está en crisis y no puedo garantizarle un comprador con la certeza que me gustaría.

—Bien —dijo Kin—. Pero manténgame informada de sus progresos, por favor.

—Desde luego.

Sakura salió corriendo, procurando que no la vieran. El corazón le latía con fuerza. La frialdad que estaba mostrando Kin en todo momento después de la muerte de su padre le había extrañado, pero ahora empezó a hacer una serie de desagradables asociaciones. Desde su escondite vio cómo el agente inmobiliario se montaba en su coche y se iba, y pocos minutos después Kin lo seguía al volante de su Mercedes.

Sakura necesitaba ayuda. Por suerte, sabía a quién acudir.

Andando se encaminó hacia la magnífica residencia de estilo colonial de Sasuke Uchiha. El único medio de transporte de Sakura era una vieja camioneta que en ese momento estaba en el taller, por lo que la joven tardó más de diez minutos en llegar hasta la entrada del rancho, y otros diez en recorrer el sendero pavimentado que conducía hasta la puerta principal de la casa. A ambos lados de la valla que flanqueaba el camino había cabezas de ganado Santa Gertrudis, unas vacas de color rojizo oscuro, animales de pura raza que eran los únicos que Sasuke criaba. Además, tenía un macho que estaba valorado en más de un millón de dólares, y el rancho disponía de una sección dedicada a la inseminación artificial y a la obtención de semen para su venta, por el que se llegaba a pagar hasta mil dólares. Sasuke lo vendía a ganaderos de todo el mundo, y a menudo recibía visitantes de otros países interesados en conocer de cerca las instalaciones ganaderas y su funcionTsunadento. Al igual que los hermanos Kynru y Noburu, y otros ganaderos de la zona, Sasuke practicaba ganadería ecológica. No utilizaba hormonas ni pesticidas, y tampoco antibióticos que no fueran estrictamente necesarios para la salud de los animales.

Sasuke era un hombre hecho a sí mismo y toda una leyenda en el condado. En sus comienzos había sido un humilde vaquero hasta que empezó a comprar y criar ganado. Era el único hijo de un hombre que se dedicó a la ganadería por afición y una joven de familia adinerada que fue desheredada por sus padres en el mismo momento en que anunció su boda con el joven Uchiha, y a quien sólo dejaron en heEbizo cia la propiedad donde estaba ahora el rancho de Sasuke. Su padre bebía considerablemente y después de la muerte de su esposa se retiró del mundo y dejó a Sasuke con una difícil decisión, la de recuperar el rancho que su padre había arruinado. Sasuke empezó a trabajar como vaquero en el suntuoso rancho de Nagato Pein y en su tiempo libre se ganó una buena reputación profesional en el circuito de los rodeos, montando toros bravos.

En lugar que disfrutar del dinero que recaudaba con el rodeo, Sasuke pagó la hipoteca que su padre había pedido sobre el rancho. Con los años, añadió un toro Santa Gertrudis de pura raza y un granero, así como un par de hembras. Estudió genética con la ayuda de un ganadero retirado y apEbizo dió a comprar semen de otros animales para inseminar artificialmente a las hembras. Poco después entró también en el circuito de concursos de animales, y no tardó en empezar a ganar premios y recibir peticiones de venta de semen. Fue un largo camino hacia la prosperidad, pero lo consiguió, a pesar de tener que hacerse cargo de un padre alcohólico que terminó empotrado en su camioneta contra un poste de teléfono. Sasuke quedó solo en el mundo. Bueno, no tan solo. Si lo que decía Sasori, el hermano de Sakura, era cierto, una cosa que nunca le faltaba a Sasuke eran mujeres. Las tenía de sobra.

A Sakura le encantaba el rancho de adobe amarillento que Sasuke había construido hacía un par de años, con sus elegantes arcos y las filigranas de hierro fundido negro que decoraban las puertas y ventanas. En el patio central había una enorme fuente, donde nadaban peces tropicales de distintos colores que incluso disfrutaban de agua caliente para poder soportar el frío del invierno. La casa era un sueño. El lugar perfecto para una familia, aunque todo el mundo decía que Sasuke Uchiha jamás se casaría. Tenía demasiado aprecio a su libertad.

Sakura se acercó a la puerta principal y llamó al timbre. Sabía que no podía tener un aspecto muy atractivo, con los vaqueros y las botas manchados de barro y una vieja camiseta desteñida cubierta por una cazadora vaquera que había visto mejores tiempos. Había estado con el único mozo que les ayudaba en el rancho ayudando a nacer a un ternero. No era un trabajo muy limpio, algo que desde luego su madrastra jamás haría. Sakura aún echaba de menos a su padre. Su muerte inesperada había sido un golpe durísimo para ella y para su hermano, que apenas estaban empezando a acostumbrarse a la nueva esposa de Kenji Haruno.

Nada más enterrarlo, Kin se afanó por hacerse con el cuarto de millón de dólares del seguro que había dejado su padre, en el que ella aparecía como única beneficiaria, y empezó a gastar dinero a diestro y siniestro sin pensar en facturas pendientes ni en los hijos de Kenji. Eran jóvenes y podían trabajar, había razonado la viuda, y además tenían un techo. Al menos de momento. Por lo visto, también el nuevo testamento de Haruno, del que sus hijos no sabían nada, nombraba a Kin única heredera de la propiedad y de la cuenta bancaria, no especialmente abultada, de su difunto esposo. O al menos eso les comunicó Kin en tono altivo. Sasori estaba furioso. Sakura no dijo nada. Echaba mucho de menos a su padre y todavía se sentía como si caminara en medio de una neblina de aturdimiento.

Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido cuando la puerta se abrió, y dio un salto involuntario al ver que no era la criada quien salía a abrir, sino Sasuke en persona.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —le preguntó él secamente—. Tu hermano no está aquí. Está supervisando el nuevo vallado en la parte norte.

Sakura no respondió.

—¿Y bien? —insistió él con impaciencia.

Era tan guapo, pensó ella para sus adentros. Tenía treinta y dos años y era muy alto, delgado y musculoso, con los ojos negros y el pelo negro y rizado. El rostro era viril y fuerte, bronceado por el sol, con orejas grandes, y pies grandes también. Pero era atractivo. Demasiado.

—¿Estás muda? —preguntó él, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo temporalmente —dijo con un suspiro—. Estás como un pan, Sasuke.

—¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que quieres? —gruñó él—. Porque si es una cita, olvídalo. No me gustan las mujeres que me persiguen. Ya sé que no puedes quitarme los ojos de encima, pero eso no es excusa para presentarte así en mi casa buscando mis atenciones.

—Ya te gustaría —dijo ella, arrastrando las sílabas, con un divertido destello en los ojos—. Si quiero un hombre, buscaré a alguien accesible, una estrella de cine o un multimillonario.

—He dicho que tengo prisa —refunfuñó él.

—Vale, si no quieres hablar conmigo...

Sasuke soltó un bufido de impaciencia.

—Está bien, pasa —masculló—. Y date prisa, no sea que se cuelen las otras mujeres que me persiguen.

—Sería una lista muy reducida —dijo ella, entrando en el vestíbulo—. Tienes fama de no tener modales y de no saber cuidar una casa.

—¿A qué viene eso? —dijo él, secamente.

Sakura le sonrió.

—Tienes las botas llenas de barro, que ahora también está en la carísima alfombra de lana que compraste en Marruecos —dijo ella, señalando la alfombra—. Cuando Tsunade lo vea, te matará.

—Mi tía sólo vive aquí cuando no tiene otro sitio —dijo él.

—Que dicho en cristiano quiere decir que se ha escondido. ¿Por qué estás furioso con ella esta vez? —preguntó.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola un largo rato y suspiró.

—Quería redecorar mi habitación. Poner cortinas amarillas y volantes —casi escupió la palabra—. Dice que es muy deprimente porque me gusta la madera oscura y las cortinas de color crema.

—Puedes pintarla de rojo y poner luces de colores —dijo Sakura arqueando las cejas.

—He dicho que las mujeres me persiguen, no que traiga una difeEbizo te cada noche —replicó él, furioso ante la insinuación.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Quién fue la semana pasada? La hija del senador Nimura, y antes que ella, Miss Condado de Jacobs, y...

—Eso no fue por mi culpa —dijo él—. La chica se plantó delante de mi coche en el aparcamiento de ese nuevo restaurante japonés y se negó a moverse a menos que la llevara conmigo —le explicó, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Eres imposible —dijo Sakura.

—Venga, venga, ¿qué querías? He quedado con tu hermano dentro de media hora para ver unas hembras preñadas —le dijo.

De repente, Sasuke arqueó una ceja y empezó a recorrerla lentamente con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies.

—Si quieres, puedo hacerte un favor en quince minutos...

—A mí nadie me encaja entre unas hembras preñadas y la cena —le informó ella—. Además, ya lo sabes, yo soy célibe.

Sasuke se llevó la mano derecha al corazón.

—A Dios pongo por testigo de que yo no le dije a tu hermano que te dijera que Kabuto Yakushi tenía una enfermedad contagiosa...

—No tengo nada que ver con Kabuto Yakushi —le espetó ella.

—Ibas a ir con él a Houston a un concierto que no había y yo sé que Kabuto tiene un piso en Houston y una pésima reputación de mujeriego —le replicó él con los dientes apretados—. Así que se me ocurrió mencionar a uno de los mozos, que por casualidad estaba al lado de tu hermano, que Kabuto Yakushi tenía una enfermedad contagiosa.

Sakura no se podía creer lo insolente que era. Sasori se enfureció cuando ella aceptó una invitación del rico y peliplateado Kabuto Yakushi, de una clase social muy superior a la suya. Kabuto era cliente del bufete de abogados de Namikaze's, donde ella trabajaba. Kabuto reparó en Sakura y empezó a coquetear con ella. Cuando Sasori le dijo lo que había oído sobre Kabuto, Sakura canceló la cita. Y se alegró de haberlo hecho. Más tarde se enteró de que Kabuto había hecho una apuesta con uno de sus amigos de que podía acostarse con ella cuando quisiera.

—Yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa —le aseguró él, en tono más bajo y ó el reloj—. Nos quedan diez minutos, si nos damos prisa.

Sakura hizo un gesto en el aire.

—Hoy no me puedes seducir. Tengo que ir a comprar. Lo que he venido a decirte es que Kin quiere vender el rancho a un promotor para construir una urbanización.

—¿Una qué? —explotó él—. ¿Una urbanización? ¿Junto a mi nave de inseminación? —Sasuke echaba chispas por los ojos—. ¡Y un cuerno!

—Bien. Tú quieres detenerla. ¿Tienes una soga fuerte?

—Esto es muy grave. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo, vender vuestra casa? No creo que Kenji se lo dejara todo. ¿Y Sasori y tú?

—Dice que somos jóvenes y podemos trabajar para vivir.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Su silencio era tan elocuente como si gritara.

—No os puede desahuciar —dijo—. Tienes que hablar con Namikaze.

—Trabajo para el señor Namikaze —le recordó ella, consciente también de que no podría pagar sus honorarios.

—Lo que me lleva a la pregunta: ¿por qué no estás trabajando?

Sakura suspiró.

—El señor Namikaze ha ido a una convención del Colegio de Abogados en Florida —le explicó—. Me dijo que podía tomarme un par de días de vacaciones en su ausencia, ya que Chiyo y Hinata se iban a quedar en el bufete para lo que pudiera surgir. Normalmente no tengo mucho tiempo libre.

—Ya sé que no —dijo Sasuke—. Namikaze es un abogado muy demandado en Jacobsville. Seguro que has apEbizo dido mucho con él. ¿No te ha entrado el gusanillo de estudiar Derecho?

—No —respondió ella—. La licenciatura en Historia me basta. Tengo toda la educación que necesito. He estado pensando en dar clases en la escuela de adultos por las tardes...

—Tu padre era un hombre acomodado —observó él—. Tenía una colección de monedas que estaba valorada en medio millón de dólares, ¿no?

—Eso creímos, pero no la hemos encontrado. Supongo que la vendió para comprarle a Kin el Mercedes.

—Él os quería a Sasori y a ti.

Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.

—Cuando se casó con ella debió de cambiar el testamento y se lo dejó todo —contestó—. Kin dijo que todo estaba en su caja de seguridad del banco, junto con la cuenta de ahorro, que también estaba a su nombre. Tal y como estaban los documentos, el dinero le pertenecía también a ella y no ha tenido ningún problema legal para hacerse con él. Papá no nos dejó ni un centavo —admitió para finalizar.

—Aquí hay algo que huele mal —dijo él.

—Eso parece, sí, pero papá se lo dejó todo a ella. Estaba loco por Kin.

—¿Habéis legalizado el testamento?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Kin dice que se lo ha dado a un abogado y que está a la espera de su respuesta.

—Tú conoces la ley mejor que yo, Sakura. Y necesitas un abogado —repitió él—. Contrata a Namikaze y que la investigue. Aquí hay algo que huele mal. Tu padre era el hombre más sano que he conocido. Nunca tuvo el menor síntoma de problemas cardiovasculares.

—Lo mismo pensamos Sasori y yo —dijo Sakura, y suspiró, clavando los ojos en la elegante moqueta azul y rosa—. Estaba loco por ella. Quizá pensó que nosotros no necesitábamos mucho. Sé que nos quería. .. —un sollozo la interrumpió.

Sasuke la abrazó y la atrajo hacia él.

—¿Por qué no lloras, Sakura? —le preguntó—. Te hará bien.

—¿Tú también lloras? —preguntó ella, saboreando el olor masculino que le iba impregnando la ropa y el cuerpo.

—Muérdete la lengua —masculló él entre dientes, rozándole la sien con los labios—. ¿Qué sería del rancho si cada vez que pasara algo yo me echara a llorar? No saldrán lágrimas de esta alfombra persa, te lo aseguro, y si no pregúntaselo a mi tía.

Sakura rió suavemente, a pesar de las lágrimas. Era un hombre reconfortante, aunque solía perder los estribos sin demasiado motivo y su arrogancia hacía desear a muchas personas no haberlo conocido.

—¿Por eso gritas a tus empleados? ¿Para no llorar?

—A mí me funciona —rió él—. ¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Ella asintió, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas, que se secó con un pañuelo de papel que él le había metido en un bolsillo de los vaqueros.

—Gracias.

—¿Para qué son los futuros amantes? —dijo él, y cuando la vio ruborizarse, soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Deja de pervertirme, eres una mala influencia —dijo ella.

—Yo no te estoy pervirtiendo —rió él—, sólo avisando de mis malas intenciones. Además, ha servido para detener la cascada de lágrimas.

—Eso no eran lágrimas, eran gotas de rocío.

—Habla con Namikaze —repitió él, sin añadir que él pensaba hacer lo mismo—. Si Kin tiene un testamento nuevo y un codicilo, tendrá que demostrarlo. No permitas que os eche de vuestras tierras sin luchar.

—Supongo que puedo decirle que me lo enseñe —dijo ella—. Oh, detesto las discusiones y las peleas.

—Lo recordaré la próxima vez que vengas persiguiéndome —prometió él.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, dando media vuelta para irse.

—Eh.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Avísame con lo que averigües —dijo él—. A mí también me afecta. No puedo permitir una urbanización al lado de la nave. Estresaría mucho a las hembras, y desmontar esa nave y volverla a montar en otro sitio me costaría una fortuna. Un juicio sería más barato.

—Buena idea —dijo Sakura—. Denúnciala.

—¿Por qué, por querer vender una propiedad?

—Sólo intentaba ayudarnos a los dos —respondió ella.

Sasuke volvió a mirar el reloj.

—Sólo quedan cinco minutos y ni siquiera yo soy tan bueno —añadió—. Es una lástima. Si hubieras tenido la boca cerrada, ahora estaríamos...

—¡Cállate, Sasuke Uchiha! En serio, de todos los rancheros arrogantes y salidos de Texas...

Cuando salió por la puerta aún seguía maldiciéndolo. Pero cuando se alejó de la casa sonrió. Sasuke era como un tónico para su alma.

Aquella noche, Kin no dijo ni una palabra sobre el agente inmobiliario. Comió la cena ligera que Sakura había preparado, como de costumbre, sin molestarse siquiera en darle las gracias.

—¿Cuándo vuelves al trabajo? —le preguntó a Sakura, en tono irritado.

Kin llevaba el pelo teñido de rubio platino, con un corte sofisticado y unos vaqueros con bordados de piedras que evidenciaban su nueva situación económica.

—No puede ser bueno estar todo el día en casa sin hacer nada —añadió.

Sasori, con un gran parecido físico a su hermana, excepto que era más alto y musculoso, miró furioso a la mujer.

—Perdona, ¿cuándo te has ocupado tú de la casa o de la cocina? Sakura lo hace todo desde que tenía once años.

—No me hables en ese tono —respondió Kin—. Te puedo echar cuando quiera. Ahora todo es mío.

—Nada es tuyo hasta que se legalice el testamento —replicó Sakura sin alzar la voz, dejando perplejo incluso a su hermano—. Puedes presentarlo, supongo, porque vas a tener que hacerlo. Pero ahora el rancho no es tuyo, y quizá no lo sea nunca.

—¿Has vuelto a hablar con ese ranchero, ¿verdad? ¡Maldito Uchiha! —exclamó Kin—. Todo le parece sospechoso. Tu padre sufrió un infarto. Me lo dejó todo. ¿Qué más quieres? —rugió, poniéndose en pie.

Sakura también se levantó, roja de ira.

—Pruebas. Quiero pruebas, y más vale que las tengas antes de empezar a vender las tierras de mi padre a un promotor.

—¿Pro... promotor? —balbuceó Kin.

—Esta tarde te he oído hablar con el agente inmobiliario. Quieres vender el rancho y mi padre aún no lleva muerto ni un mes.

Sasori se puso en pie.

—Antes de vender este rancho, vas a necesitar un abogado, Kin —dijo arrastrando lentamente las palabras, para que quedara bien claro.

—¿Y cómo vas a pagar tú uno, Sasori, si tienes un sueldo mísero que apenas te da para comer?

—Sasuke nos prestará el dinero —dijo Sakura con total seguridad.

Kin arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa sin ocultar su ira.

—Necesitas clases de cocina, esta cena está asquerosa. Voy a hacer unas llamadas —dijo, y salió del comedor.

Sakura y Sasori se sentaron de nuevo. Los dos estaban furiosos.

—No venderá el rancho mientras me quede un aliento de vida en el cuerpo —dijo Sasori a su hermana—. De todos modos, no puede hacerlo hasta legalizar el testamento. Y más vale que tenga un testamento legítimo.

—Sasuke ha dicho que le digamos al señor Namikaze que le eche un vistazo —dijo Sakura—. Y creo que también necesitaremos un experto en caligrafía.

Sasori asintió.

—Pero lo de que Sasuke nos prestará el dinero era un farol —confesó Sakura a su hermano.

—No creo que Sasuke quiera una urbanización a la puerta de su casa. Hablaré con él —dijo Sasori, consciente del daño que eso podía hacer al proyecto ganadero de su jefe.

—Ya lo he hecho yo —respondió Sakura, sorpEbizo diendo a su hermano—. Cree que algo huele mal.

—A Sasuke no se le escapa nada —dijo Sasori—. Desde la muerte de papá me he enfrascado en el trabajo para no pensar, pero debemos prestar más atención a lo que está ocurriendo con Kin.

—Yo también lo he pasado mal —dijo Sakura con un suspiro, y cruzó las manos sobre el mantel—. ¿No es sorpEbizo dente cómo ha cambiado, ahora que no está aquí papá? Antes se pasaba el día achuchándonos.

—Se casó con él por lo que tenía, Sakura —afirmó él, amargamente.

—Parecía que lo quería.

—La noche que volvieron de la luna de miel en Cancún vino a mi habitación —confesó Sasori con los dientes apretados.

Sakura silbó. Su hermano era un hombre joven muy apuesto, mientras que a su padre, un hombre cariñoso y encantador, le sobraban kilos y le faltaba pelo. No era de extrañar que Kin prefiriera a Sasori que a su esposo.

—Le di una buena bofetada y le dije que no se le ocurriera decirle nada a papá. Papá no lo supo nunca.

Sasori calló un momento y se pasó la mano por la mandíbula. Después sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo pudo casarse con una mujer así?

—Le halagaba todas las atenciones que le prestaba —dijo Sakura, con tristeza—. Papá habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella, incluso cambiar el testamento. Y si es así, Sasori, lo tenemos que aceptar.

—No hasta que me demuestEbizo que no lo falsificaron —exclamó Sasori, testarudo—. No Ebizo unciaré a nuestra heEbizo cia sin luchar, y tú tampoco.

Sakura suspiró.

—Vale, hermano mayor. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¿Cuándo vuelves a trabajar? —preguntó él.

—El lunes. El señor Namikaze está de viaje.

—Bien. Entonces el lunes conciertas una cita para los dos.

—Está bien —dijo ella, que ya se sentía mucho mejor.

Sasori se recostó en la silla y miró a su hermana con expresión divertida.

—Así que has ido a ver a Sasuke —comentó—. Hasta hace poco, cada vez que lo veías salías corriendo.

—Siempre estaba gritándole a alguien —le recordó ella—. Me intimidaba. Sobre todo cuando terminé el instituto. Me gustaba mucho, la verdad, y no quería que se diera cuenta.

Sasori miró a su hermana con afecto.

—¿Sabes?, yo pensaba que a Sasuke tú también le gustabas. Sólo te lleva ocho años.

—¿Qué dices? Yo nunca le he gustado. Nunca se ha fijado en mí —Sakura dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hermano—. En todos los años que hemos vivido aquí, casi nunca me ha sonreído. Sólo un poco en los últimos meses. ¡Si me trata siempre como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa!

Sasori sonrió. Se parecía mucho a su hermana. Los dos tenían los mismos ojos verdes.

—Se mete contigo, te toma el pelo, te hace reír —le dijo él—. Y tú haces lo mismo. La gente se da cuenta de esas cosas. Y se pone furioso si alguien hace algún comentario negativo sobre ti.

—¿Quién dice cosas negativas sobre mí? —preguntó Sakura, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Esa ayudante de dirección de los Almacenes Lord.

—Ah, Tayuya King. No puede evitarlo —le explicó Sakura recostándose en la silla—. Estaba loca por Nagato Pein y él quería llevarme al Baile de los Vaqueros. Yo no quise ir y él no invitó a nadie más. Pobre Tayuya, me dio lástima.

—Nagato no es tu tipo —dijo Sasori—. Además, no creo que se vuelva a casar. Su mujer se llevó a su hijo de cinco años a Nueva York, donde trabaja ahora. Nagato dice que ni siquiera cuida de él, que sólo piensa en trabajar para que la asciendan. Y que al niño en realidad lo cuida su hermana, mientras ella viaja por todo el mundo vendiendo propiedades inmobiliarias.

—El mundo ha cambiado, Sasori —observó Sakura—. Las mujeres ahora compiten con los hombres por los mismos trabajos. Y tienen que trabajar para obtener ascensos, igual que los hombres.

Sasori entrecerró los ojos.

—Pues que las asciendan antes de quedarse embarazadas —gruñó.

—Siempre hay accidentes —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ningún hijo mío será fruto de un accidente —exclamó él con firmeza.

—Vaya aire de superioridad —bromeó ella—. El que nunca comete errores.

Sasori le dio en el hombro con la servilleta.

—Tú ni siquiera te arriesgas a meter el dedo del pie en el agua a ver si está fría, así que no me sermonees sobre ahogarse.

Sakura soltó una risita.

—Soy sensata —le aseguró divertida—. No me gusta angustiarme. Prefiero la rutina de mi trabajo y no meterme en líos emocionales.

Sasori la estudió un segundo en silencio.

—Tú siempre procuras evitar cualquier riesgo, ¿verdad? —musitó.

Sakura movió un hombro, inquieta.

—Papá y mamá se pasaban el día discutiendo, ¿te acuerdas? Y yo me juré que nunca me vería en una situación así. Mamá me contó que cuando papá y ella se casaron eran muy felices. Pero a los seis meses ella se quedó embarazada de ti y desde entonces no tuvieron una comida sin pelearse —Sakura sacudió la cabeza—. Eso significa que no te puedes fiar de tus emociones. El amor es... difícil —concluyó—. Y causa locura, estoy segura de ello.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Namikaze si es por eso por lo que sigue soltero? Tiene treinta y tantos años y ni siquiera ha estado comprometido.

—¿Quién lo aguantaría? —preguntó ella. Y riendo añadió—: Porque además es un broncas. El otro día sacó a otro abogado a golpes del despacho. Menos mal que había un felpudo en la entrada y suavizó la caída del pobre hombre. Si no, se parte el trasero.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó Sasori.

—No tengo ni idea, pero no creo que repita como cliente.

—Yo tampoco —rió Sasori.

Aquella noche Sakura se fue pronto a la cama. Echaba mucho de menos a su padre y no podía creer que no les hubiera mencionado ni a ella ni a su hermano en el testamento. Su padre los quería, de eso estaba segura.

También pensó en Sasuke Uchiha y en el comentario de Sasori sobre que creía que ella le gustaba. La sola idea hizo que un estremecimiento le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Pero no iba a pasar, se aseguró a sí misma. Sasuke era guapísimo y podía tener todas las mujeres que quisiera. Sakura Haruno sería su último recurso, pero como aún no iba a llegar el fin del mundo, ella estaba fuera de concurso.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, cerró los ojos y se durmió.


	3. Chapter 2

**Buenas! Antes que nada quería disculparme por posibles fallos en la separación de palabras, ya que me he dado cuenta de que al cambiar el documento de sistema operativo se han cambiado algo el documento. Siento mucho lo sucedido.**

**Bueno, después de la disculpa quería agradecer todos los favs, follows y reviews. **

**Luneskavier-chan: de nada, de nuevo quisiera pedirte perdón por la demora.**

**Candice Saint-Just: Muchas gracias, intentare subir los capítulos de forma regular, discúlpame si me retraso.**

**Sin más, os dejo leer. Que tengáis un buen día!**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

A la mañana siguiente Kin no se presentó a desayunar. El Mercedes nuevo que le había regalado su difunto marido no estaba y la viuda tampoco había dejado ninguna nota. Sakura lo interpretó como un mal presagio.

El fin de semana pasó como siempre, con la única excepción de la ausencia de Kin. La camioneta de Sakura estuvo lista el sábado y Sasori fue a recogerla a la ciudad. No era tan lujosa como un Mercedes, pero tenía un buen motor y servía para cargar cosas como las balas de heno y los bloques de sales minerales que necesitaba para el ganado.

Sakura volvió a trabajar en el bufete de Naruto Namikaze el lunes por la mañana, con la sensación de no haber tenido vacaciones.

Hinata Hyuga, la secretaria del señor Namikaze, de pelo oscuro, ojos violeta, una cara muy atractiva y con un ligero sobrepeso, sonrió al verla entrar por la puerta.

—¡Hola! ¿Has tenido unas buenas vacaciones?

—Las he pasado trabajando —confesó Sakura—. ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí?

—Ni lo preguntes —gruñó Hinata.

—¿Tan mal ha ido todo?

Chiyo, la señora ya abuela que trabajaba en la recepción, giró la silla tras transferir una llamada al señor Namikaze.

—Mal no es la palabra, Sakura —dijo en un susurro la mujer—. El abogado que el señor Namikaze contrató como sustituto confundió los casos y mandó a los clientes a juzgados difeEbizo tes, en difeEbizo tes condados.

—Sí —continuó Hinata—, y uno volvió y pegó al señor Namikaze. El señor Namikaze le devolvió el puñetazo y los dos terminaron peleándose en la calle. El jefe de policía, Hidan Tsuno, los separó y casi arresta al señor Namikaze.

—Pero ¿y el otro tipo? ¿No fue él quien empezó?

—Era Nagato Pein —confesó Hinata—. Y el jefe Tsuno le dijo que, en lugar de culpar al señor Namikaze por ocuparse del divorcio de la señora Pein, debería darle las gracias de que además no lo hubiera arruinado con la demanda de divorcio.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó? —preguntó Sakura.

—El señor Pein le arreó un puñetazo al jefe de la policía municipal.

—Vaya. Eso es pensar con la cabeza —comentó Sakura—. Y seguro que Nagato estará en el hospital.

—No, pero estuvo entre rejas hasta que pagó la fianza —le explicó Hinata—. No creo que tenga muchas ganas de repetir.

—Desde que tenemos al jefe Tsuno el crimen ha descendido en un cincuenta por ciento —dijo Hinata, sonriendo.

—Con la colaboración de su ayudante, Kimino —le recordó Sakura.

—Pobre señor Pein. Tiene una suerte de perros. ¿Os acordáis de Zetzu Hang, el que trabajaba para él y lo condenaron por matar a aquella mujer en Victoria? Al señor Pein no le hizo nada de gracia toda la publicidad que le hicieron al caso. Todo pasó justo cuando intentaba hacerse con la custodia de su hijo.

—El señor Pein tendría menos problemas si no pasara tanto tiempo buscándolos —farfulló una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Las tres mujeres dieron un respingo en sus sillas. Naruto Namikaze, abogado y para ellas más que nada su jefe, estaba plantado ante las tres, con una taza de café en una mano y una carpeta en la otra. Era tan apuesto como Sasuke Uchiha. Tenía el pelo rubio y rizado, los ojos azules y una expresión plácida y agradable que engañaba a quien no lo hubiera visto plantado delante de un jurado en una sala de juicios. Lo cierto era que cuando se hacía cargo de un caso, nadie quería enfEbizo tarse a él, por mucho que ahora llevara un cardenal entre malva y amarillento en la mejilla.

«Nagato Pein», pensó Sakura para sus adentros.

—Sakura, antes de nada, ¿puedes preparar una cafetera, por favor? —pidió, y acto seguido dirigió una mirada fulminante a Hinata—. Paso de lo que digan los estudios sobre lo que me conviene o no me conviene. Quiero cafeína. Ca-fe-í-na —repitió, sílaba a sílaba.

Hinata alzó la barbilla y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sin dejarse amedEbizo tar.

—Señor Namikaze, si no bebiera tanto café, no perdería tan fácilmente los estribos —le advirtió ella, que llevaba un tiempo empeñada en que su jefe tomara el café descafeinado—. Por favor, ya ha echado a dos personas del despacho a puñetazos en lo que va de mes. El jefe de policía Tsuno dice que es un nuevo récord.

—Señorita Hyuga —dijo Namikaze echando chispas por los ojos—. ¿Quiere seguir trabajando aquí mañana?

—Pero, señor...

—Me gusta la cafeína, no pienso Ebizo unciar a un café bien cargado —dijo Namikaze, dando el asunto por zanjado—. No cambie las costumbres del bufete, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero, señor Namikaze...

—Yo no recuerdo haberle sugerido nada personal, señorita Hyuga, y le aseguro que podría —añadió, recorriendo con sus ojos azules la sinuosa figura femenina, una talla por encima de la que correspondía a su estatura.

Las tres mujeres contuvieron el aliento, indignadas, y miraron furiosas a su jefe.

Hinata se sonrojó y se puso de pie, como impulsada por un resorte.

—Mi... mi padre siempre decía que una mujer debe tener aspecto de mujer, no de esqueleto. Puede que yo esté un poco gorda, señor Namikaze, pero al menos hago algo para solucionarlo.

El señor Namikaze miró la caja de la tarta que había sobre la mesa de su empleada.

—Vivo cerca del Rancho Nyo —añadió Hinata para explicar la presencia de la tarta en su mesa—, y Tenten me pidió que la recogiera. Es para una merienda de caridad —Hinata estaba que echaba humo—. Yo no como tarta. Ya no.

Namikaze se quedó mirándola hasta que Hinata enrojeció y se sentó. Le temblaban las manos.

—Despídame si quiere, señor Namikaze, pero nada de lo que le he dicho era tan cruel como lo que insinuaba su mirada —Hinata se atragantó—. Sé que peso demasiado, no tiene que refregármelo por las narices cada vez que habla conmigo. Sólo quería ayudarlo.

Chiyo y Sakura seguían mirando a su jefe, quien se acercó a Hinata y le dijo, poniendo la carpeta encima de su mesa:

—Hay seis faltas de ortografía. Vuelva a escribirlo. Y avíseme cuando esté preparado el café.

Y se metió en su despacho dando un sonoro portazo.

—Como si alguien que no sea farmacéutico pudiera leer esta letra —murmuró Hinata, furiosa.

Sakura dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo y miró a Hinata. Era la primera vez en los ocho meses que llevaba en el bufete que veía a Hinata responder al señor Namikaze de aquella manera.

—Ya era hora —dijo Chiyo, riendo encantada—. No está bien dejar que un hombre te pisotee, por muy loca que estés por él.

—Shh —exclamó Hinata—. Te va a oír.

—Tranquila —dijo Sakura—. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Hinata.

—Yo también —añadió Chiyo.

Hinata suspiró.

—Supongo que me despedirá. Y hasta puede que sea mejor. No puedo evitarlo, siempre intento cuidarlo y él lo detesta —explicó, con una gran tristeza en su azulada mirada—. He adelgazado siete kilos —añadió en un murmullo—, y uso una talla menos de ropa.

—¿Un régimen nuevo? —preguntó Sakura, mientras echaba un vistazo a su correo electrónico.

—Un gimnasio nuevo, sólo para mujeres, y me encanta.

Sakura la miró con admiración.

—Te lo has tomado muy en serio, ¿verdad?

Hinata se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Llevaba un vestido camisero de color malva con el cuello cerrado y muchos volantes en el corpiño y una falda recta que le marcaba las caderas. Era el tipo de vestido que peor le sentaba, pero nadie tenía el valor de decírselo.

—Tenía que hacer algo —dijo—. Mírame, soy enorme.

—No tanto, pero me parece muy bien que estés haciendo ese esfuerzo, Hinata —le dijo Sakura—. Y para no ponerte las cosas más difíciles, cuando comamos juntas ni Chiyo ni yo tomaremos postre.

—No te preocupes por eso. Casi todos los días tengo que ir a casa a la hora de comer para ver cómo está mi madre —confesó Hinata—. Ella no quiere que vaya. Dice que estoy echando mi vida a perder, preocupándome tanto por ella, y que debería divertirme más, pero desde la muerte de mi padre ya ha tenido dos infartos, y no puedo dejarla sola.

—Hinata, el cielo existe para gente como tú —murmuró Chiyo—. Eres una mujer excepcional.

—Todo el mundo tiene problemas —dijo Hinata, restando importancia al cumplido de su compañera—. Al menos, el señor Namikaze, seguro. Y es una buena persona. Cuando me avisaron de que mi madre había tenido un infarto, incluso me llevó al hospital.

—Sí, es una buena persona —dijo Sakura—, y tú también.

—Más vale que prepares ese café —dijo Hinata—. Pensé que podría hacerlo mitad con cafeína y mitad descafeinado, y que no se daría cuenta. Últimamente está muy tenso. Siempre deprisa, siempre estresado. Bebe cafeína como si fuera agua, y es terrible para su corazón. Mi padre murió el año pasado de un infarto. Yo sólo quería ayudar.

Sakura sintió curiosidad al oír que el padre de Hinata también había muerto de un infarto, como su padre, hacía tan poco tiempo.

—Hinata es la única persona que conozco que podría decir algo bueno de un asesino en serie —dijo Sakura—. Peor aún, incluso de mi madrastra.

—¡Ay! —gruñó Chiyo—. Eso sí que sería difícil. La gente de Branntville aún habla de ella y de lo que le pasó al viejo Kisame.

Sakura, que acababa de preparar la cafetera, dio un respingo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¿No te lo he contado nunca? —dijo Chiyo, sin prestar mucha atención.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Chiyo se interrumpió.

—Un momento. Buenos días, Bufete de Abogados Namikaze —dijo—. Sí, señor, ahora le paso.

Empezó a pulsar la tecla del interfono cuando vio que ésta ya estaba pulsada. La luz del interruptor estaba encendida. Chiyo intercambió una mirada de horror con Sakura, que acababa de darse cuenta también de que seguramente Naruto Namikaze había escuchado toda la conversación. Rápidamente y sin decir nada a Hinata, la recepcionista desconectó el interfono y lo volvió a conectar.

—Señor Namikaze, la señora Fyotu por la línea dos.

Chiyo esperó unos segundos, colgó y se volvió a mirar a Sakura sin atreverse a decirle a Hinata que probablemente el señor Namikaze había escuchado todo lo que había dicho sobre él.

—Tu madrastra —le dijo a Sakura—, trabajaba en una residencia para la tercera edad en Branntville y se cameló a un pobre anciano para que se lo dejara todo a ella —explicó, meneando la cabeza—. Dicen que ni siquiera le hizo un funeral decente. Que mandó incinerarlo, y que para ese día hasta se compró un modelito de diseño carísimo.

Sakura empezó a tener escalofríos. Había demasiadas coincidencias para ser una mera casualidad. Kin también quiso incinerar a su padre, pero Sasori y Sakura amenazaron al director de la funeraria con demandarlo si accedía a los deseos de su madrastra.

Hinata no dijo nada. Había palidecido visiblemente y en un momento en que Chiyo estaba ocupada atendiendo una llamada, la mujer se acercó a la mesa de Sakura y le dijo en voz baja:

—También quería incinerar a tu padre, ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió.

—Será mejor que hables con el señor Namikaze.

—Tienes razón. Chiyo, cuando el señor Namikaze termine de hablar por teléfono, dile que me gustaría verlo, por favor.

—Así me gusta —dijo Chiyo—. Ya ha colgado. Un momento —añadió, presionando una tecla—. Señor Namikaze, Sakura desea hablar con usted cuando tenga un momento.

—Dígale que pase, señora Chiyo.

—Buena suerte —dijo Chiyo, cruzando los dedos.

Sakura le sonrió.

—Pasa —dijo el señor Namikaze abriendo la puerta para Sakura y cerrándola tras ella—. Siéntate. No necesito telepatía para saber en qué estás pensando. Anoche me llamó Sasuke Uchiha.

—Qué rápido —dijo ella, arqueando las cejas.

—Está preocupado, y seguramente con razón —añadió Namikaze—. He pedido a un detective privado que comprobara el pasado de Kin y ha averiguado que no es la primera vez que tu madrastra se queda viuda. También la expulsaron de una residencia de ancianos por seducir a los pacientes más adinerados. Por lo visto, uno de ellos, viudo y sin hijos, murió por causas aún no muy claras y se lo dejó todo.

Sakura sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

—¿Y no tuvo suficiente con eso? —exclamó en voz alta.

—Le salió el tiro por la culata. Al pobre anciano le gustaban tanto las carreras de caballos que necesitó toda su fortuna para pagar las deudas.

—Así que después Kin decidió hacer lo mismo con mi padre.

Namikaze negó con la cabeza.

—No inmediatamente después. También hubo un tal Hyuga en San Antonio.

Sakura dio un respingo en la silla. ¡No podía ser!

—¿Crees que a Hinata le gusta vivir en un piso de alquiler con su madre inválida? Sus padres tenían dinero. Pero una camarera del restaurante favorito del señor Hyuga empezó un romance muy apasionado con el viejo y lo convenció para que le prestara doscientos cincuenta mil dólares para evitar la bancarrota y el suicidio de su padre. El hombre le firmó un talón y, aunque pensaba dar orden en el banco de que no lo pagaran, tuvo un infarto antes de poder hacerlo. Murió precisamente poco después de que lo vieran con una atractiva rubia en un motel del centro de San Antonio.

—¿Cree que fue Kin? —preguntó Sakura, preocupada—. ¿Qué no murió de un infarto, que ella lo mató?

—Lo que creo es que hay demasiadas coincidencias en su pasado para no sospechar —dijo Namikaze secamente—. Pero se tiñó el pelo de otro color y ningún testigo logró identificarla en la rueda de reconocimiento de la policía.

Sakura sentía que se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar.

—¿Y cree que también mató a mi padre?

—Eso es algo que debemos contemplar como una posibilidad —dijo Namikaze—. Si logro que se siente en el estrado, la obligaré a confesar...

Sakura tragó saliva.

—Señor Namikaze —empezó—, Sasori y yo no ganamos suficiente dinero...

Namikaze alzó la mano para interrumpirla.

—Todos los abogados aceptan clientes de oficio de vez en cuando. Yo hace meses que no acepto ninguno, así que Sasori y tú podéis ser mi colaboración al sistema por este año —añadió, y sonrió, algo raro en él, y que le daba un aspecto más juvenil y menos peligroso.

—No sé qué decir —balbuceó Sakura, sin poder creerlo.

—No digas nada —respondió el abogado—. Compórtate como si no pasara nada, como si no sospecharas nada. No queremos que desaparezca de repente sin dejar rastro. Lo importante es ir presionándola poco a poco. De momento, sólo dile que has encargado a un abogado la legalización del testamento. Y por favor, no comentes con Hinata... lo que te he dicho de su padre —añadió. Los anchos hombros se movieron incómodos bajo el traje de color crema, como si acarrearan sobre ellos una pesada carga—. Es muy... sensible.

Aquél era un comentario muy sorpEbizo dente en boca de un hombre tan insensible, pensó Sakura, pero no se atrevió a decir nada en voz alta. Iba a girar el pomo de la puerta cuando su jefe la llamó de nuevo.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Cuando prepares otra cafetera, pon la mitad de descafeinado.

Esta vez la expresión del rostro de Sakura no pudo ocultar su sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Pero ahora lo quiero bien fuerte y sin leche —añadió—. Avísame cuando esté listo y saldré a buscarlo.

—Ya debe de estar —dijo Sakura.

Namikaze siguió a Sakura por el pasillo con una taza en la mano. Al pasar ante la mesa de Hinata, la miró con expresión extraña, pero no dijo nada. Hinata mantuvo los ojos clavados en la pantalla del ordenador hasta que su jefe terminó de servirse una taza de café y volvió a su despacho.

Sakura iba conduciendo por el camino de su casa en su camioneta cuando vio a Sasuke a caballo, supervisando al grupo de hombres que trasladaba a unas cuantas vacas preñadas a pastos más cercanos al establo. Qué apuesto se le veía, pensó Sakura, con la espalda recta sobre la montura y el sombrero vaquero de color crema de ala ancha que tanto le gustaba calado sobre las cejas.

Cuando Sasuke oyó el sonido del motor por el sendero, volvió la cabeza y le hizo una señal para que se detuviera.

Sakura aparcó junto a la valla, apagó el motor y se puso de pie en el estribo del vehículo para hablar con Sasuke por encima del techo.

—¿Has visto a Namikaze? —preguntó él, mientras desmontaba y saltaba la valla para hablar con ella.

—Sí. Me ha dicho que lo llamaste.

—Le hice unas cuantas preguntas y las respuestas me dejaron muy preocupado —dijo él, rodeando la camioneta.

Las manos masculinas la sujetaron por la cintura para bajarla hasta el suelo. Pero por un momento sus cuerpos quedaron muy cerca. Demasiado. Sakura aspiró la fragancia de la loción masculina y sintió el calor que despEbizo día el cuerpo de Sasuke junto al suyo.

—Cuando te arreglas un poco no estás tan mal —comentó él, refiriéndose al ligero maquillaje que llevaba y al sencillo traje de chaqueta gris que utilizaba para el trabajo y que realzaba el color verde de sus ojos.

—Cuando no te arreglas, tú tampoco —replicó ella—. ¿Qué respuestas?

—Te lo puedes imaginar —respondió él solemnemente—. No sé si es aconsejable que Sasori y tú estéis solos con ella en casa. ¿Podéis cerrar las puertas de vuestros dormitorios con cerrojo?

—Es una casa vieja, Sasuke —dijo ella.

—Dile a Sasori que ponga cerrojos en tu dormitorio y en el suyo.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Sakura, sin entender muy bien las razones.

Sasuke la estudió en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—Hay formas muy sencillas de provocar un ataque al corazón, entre ellas una jeringa llena de... nada, sólo aire.

Sakura se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos mientras en su mente se mezclaban las palabras de Sasuke con las de su jefe.

—¿Crees que... que se podría saber si le hicieran la autopsia a mi padre?

—No estoy seguro, pero a juzgar por todos esos programas de la tele sobre crímenes y médicos foEbizo ses, yo diría que sí —dijo él. Le sujetó la barbilla a con la mano y la obligó a mirarlo—. Tranquila —le aseguró—. Estoy tan cerca de ti como el teléfono. Noche y día.

—Gracias, Sasuke.

Los dedos masculinos se deslizaron por la cintura de Sakura mientras él estudiaba la expresión de su rostro con detenimiento. De repente, sus ojos se clavaron hambrientos en los labios femeninos.

El mundo se detuvo. Sakura lo miraba a los ojos sin casi poder respirar. Sentía el dolor de su cuerpo, la fiebre, el deseo. Tragó saliva, esperando que no se le notara.

—Si juegas bien tus cartas —murmuró él—, dejaré que me beses.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Dónde si no vas a conseguir experiencia de verdad? —añadió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nagato Pein podría entrar en la residencia de ancianos local...

—¡Tiene treinta y seis años! —exclamó ella—. Eso no es ser viejo.

—Yo tengo treinta y dos —señaló él—. No me falta ningún diente. Y aún puedo correr más deprisa que al menos dos de mis caballos.

—¿Y eso es un incentivo para besarte?

—Piensa en las ventajas si me besas en mitad de una estampida —observó él.

Sakura se echó a reír. Sasuke era un caso, y ella lo adoraba.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —prometió—. Pero no te hagas ilusiones. El pueblo está lleno de solteros. Tendrás que ponerte a la cola y esperar.

—¿Esperar a qué? —preguntó Sasuke, acariciándole la cintura con los dedos.

—No sé. ¿Navidad? Podría besarte como parte de mi regalo.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y la otra parte? —preguntó.

—Aún no es Navidad —respondió ella—. Oye, tengo que irme a casa a preparar la cena.

—Ahora mismo mando a Sasori.

—¿Para no dejarme sola con Kin? —preguntó Sakura.

—Para quedarme más tranquilo —la corrigió él—. Me he acostumbrado a ti, como vecina, quiero decir, y no me gustaría tener que amaestrar a nadie nuevo, a mi edad —dijo, y la atrajo hacia él hasta pegarla totalmente a su cuerpo, tan cerca que Sakura sintió la dureza de los muslos masculinos contra las piernas—. Venga —susurró con una sonrisita—. Te mueres de ganas por besarme.

—¿Sí? —murmuró ella, estudiando sus labios.

—Desesperadamente.

Sakura sintió el roce de la nariz de Sasuke en la suya. Cerca de allí, relinchó un caballo. El viento movía las hojas de los árboles cercanos, pero ella sólo oía los latidos de su propio corazón. En el mundo no existía nada más que la boca de Sasuke, apenas a unos centímetros de la suya. Sasuke nunca la había besado. Y ella quería que lo hiciera. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Las manos de Sasuke le apretaron la cintura y la pegaron aún más a él.

—Venga, cobarde, hazlo.

Sakura tenía las manos contra el torso masculino. Sintió el pecho fuerte y musculoso bajo la tela, saboreó el aliento que le quemaba cerca y deslizó los brazos hasta rodearle los hombros. Sasuke la tenía hipnotizada. En aquel momento, lo único que deseaba era ahogarse en él.

—Así —susurró él.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se alzó de puntillas a la vez que dejaba que sus labios se unieran a los labios masculinos por primera vez. Sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas. Por un momento pensó que no iban a soportarla, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no se movía ni reaccionaba.

Frustrada, Sakura se alzó un poco más, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y atrayéndolo hacia sí, pero no logró moverlo.

—Maldito arroga...

Era la invitación que él estaba esperando. Sasuke aplastó los labios contra la boca entreabierta de Sakura y contrajo los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella gimió ante la oleada de sensaciones que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Nunca había sido así. Estaba ardiendo por dentro y por fuera. Toda ella era deseo, anhelo, entrega...

—¡Eh, Sasuke!

El grito rompió el hechizo. Sasuke volvió la cabeza para ver a uno de sus hombres haciéndole señas con un sombrero vaquero de ala ancha para avisarlo de la llegada de un camión.

—Es el pienso que pedí —murmuró, soltándola lentamente—. ¡Qué inoportuno!

Sasuke no sonrió, y Sakura era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Él le acarició con los dedos los labios ligeramente hinchados.

—Puedes invitarme a salir y podríamos perdernos en algún camino desierto —sugirió él.

Sakura respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse un poco.

—No seduzco a hombres en coches aparcados.

Sasuke chasqueó los dedos.

—Lástima.

—Te vuelve a llamar —dijo ella, mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Vale, tengo que trabajar. Pero le diré a Sasori que vuelva a casa —dijo él. Le acarició la mejilla con la punta del dedo índice—. Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Sakura consiguió esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

—Vale.

Sasuke saltó de nuevo la valla y montó en su caballo.

—Hasta luego —dijo, y se alejó hacia los pastos donde estaba el camión de pienso.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y vio cómo se alejaba, pensando que su vida acababa de cambiar de rumbo, de la forma más inesperada.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Pero cuando Sakura llegó a su casa, no había ni rastro de Kin ni de su Mercedes. En la mesa de la cocina encontró una nota que decía: «He ido a Houston de compras, volveré mañana».

Cuando la estaba leyendo, Sasori apareció por la puerta, sin sombrero y sudoroso.

—¿Se ha ido? —preguntó.

—Sí, a Houston. Volverá mañana.

—Estupendo —dijo Sasori—. Así tendré tiempo para poner cerrojos en nuestros dormitorios.

—Has hablado con Sasuke, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y por lo visto te ha besado —murmuró él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. El pobre Jügo casi se desgañita cuando ha llegado el camión del pienso. ¿Le gustas o no?

—Quiere que lo invite a salir y me pierda con él en algún camino solitario —dijo ella.

—¿Y tú qué le has dicho?

—Que no seduzco a hombres en coches aparcados, por supuesto —le aseguró ella.

—Hermanita, escúchame un momento —dijo él en tono solemne—. Creo que nunca hemos hablado en serio de Sasuke...

—Y tampoco tenemos que hacerlo ahora —lo interrumpió ella—. Ya soy mayorcita y conozco su reputación. Estaba bromeando, lo sé.

Sasori la miraba sin sonreír. Conocía perfectamente la fama de Sasuke con las mujeres y no pensaba permitir que su hermana fuera una más en su lista.

—De eso nada.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, de todos modos no importa. Él no es hombre de casarse y yo no soy una mujer frívola. Además, a él le gustan más las reinas de belleza y las hijas de senadores.

Sasori titubeó unos segundos, pero su hermana le sonrió antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

—Déjalo, ya tenemos bastantes problemas sin necesidad de añadir uno más. Vamos a la ferretería a comprar los cerrojos antes de que vuelva Kin.

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa el martes por la tarde después del trabajo, aún no podía creer que Hinata, Toyuna ya de humillaciones, hubiera dejado su trabajo y estuviera ahora a las órdenes de Nagato Pein. Naruto Namikaze no se lo había tomado nada bien. Pero a Sakura le subieron los ánimos cuando vio la camioneta de Sasuke aparcada delante de su casa. Él estaba sentado en un lateral de la parte de atrás del vehículo, tallando un trozo de madera con una navaja. Cuando vio a Sakura acercarse saltó al suelo para saludarla.

—Llegas tarde —se quejó él.

—Me he tenido que quedar a escribir unas notas —le informó ella.

—Eso es tarea de Hinata.

—Hinata se ha ido —dijo Sakura con un suspiro—. Va a trabajar con Nagato Pein.

—Pero si está loca por Namikaze —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó ella, mirándolo extrañada—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. Hinata está loca por Namikaze, desde siempre —Sasuke miró a su alrededor—. Kin no ha aparecido. Sasori dice que se ha ido a Houston.

—Eso ponía en la nota que nos dejó —dijo ella, caminando hacia el porche de la casa—. Sasori ha puesto cerrojos en las puertas de su habitación y la mía —le informó—. ¿Te apetece un café?

—Con huevos revueltos, beicon y una tostada —dijo él siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

—¡Es la hora de cenar, no de desayunar! —exclamó ella—. Y pensaba preparar un estofado de ternera.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la sujetó por la cintura con las dos manos.

—Si quieres que me case contigo, tienes que demostrarme que eres una buena cocinera.

—¿Casarme...?

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, Sasuke aprisionó sus labios entreabiertos con la boca y la besó despacio, con ternura, pero con las manos asiendo firmemente la cintura femenina, como si quisiera mantenerla separada de él cuando en realidad lo que deseaba era apretarla contra su cuerpo.

Sakura estaba segura de que Sasuke le estaba tomando el pelo. Sin ninguna duda. Él no quería casarse con nadie. El condado entero lo sabía. Él lo había dicho muchas veces.

—Deja de hacer eso —dijo él, separando la cabeza unos centímetros.

—¿El qué?

—Pensar. No puedes besar a un hombre y hacer cálculos analíticos a la vez.

—Dijiste que nunca te casarías.

—A lo mejor he cambiado de parecer —dijo él, solemnemente.

Y sin darle la oportunidad de responder, volvió a besarla, aunque esta vez fue un beso mucho más enérgico y exigente, invasor y posesivo. Sasuke la abrazó apasionadamente y la pegó contra él, arrancando un gemido de placer de los labios femeninos. Sakura sintió la repentina dureza del cuerpo masculino contra sus caderas. Como si no le gustara que ella se diera cuenta, Sasuke se separó ligeramente.

—Esto está empezando a convertirse en un hábito —dijo ella, casi sin respiración.

Los ojos de Sasuke descendieron hasta los senos que se adivinaban bajo la blusa y los dos pezones erectos que se marcaban bajo la tela de algodón, y se iluminaron con un repentino destello.

—No me mires así —susurró ella.

—Me deseas —dijo él—. Lo noto, lo veo.

—Arrogante... —empezó a decir ella, furiosa.

Sasuke la sujetó por las caderas y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Es mutuo —dijo él.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —le espetó ella, apartándose, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

—No seas tan cría —la regañó él, en tono suave—. Ya tienes edad para saber cómo es el deseo.

—No permitiré que me seduzcas en mi propia cocina para que te prepare algo de comer —dijo ella, dándole un empujón.

—¿Entonces me invitas? —insistió él, divertido, siguiendo con los ojos la figura femenina mientras ella se movía entre los armarios de la cocina y el fogón—. ¿No vas a cambiarte de ropa? —preguntó—. No me importa ayudar.

—Puedo vestirme sola —le respondió ella.

—Yo me estaba ofreciendo a desvestirte —observó él.

Sakura sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Era una mujer moderna e independiente, pero la idea de los ojos oscuros de Sasuke deslizándose sobre su cuerpo desnudo tuvo un efecto inmediato de placer que recorrió todo su ser. Sobre todo después del apasionado beso que le había dado.

—No deberías ir por ahí besando a mujeres, a menos que vayas en serio —lo repEbizo dió ella, poniendo unas tiras de beicon en una sartén.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no iba en serio? —dijo él, sentándose a horcajadas en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—¿Tú? ¿El soltero empedernido por antonomasia?

—Siempre hay una mujer de la que no puedes mantenerte alejado —dijo él, sin dejar de mirarla con los ojos cargados de deseo.

—No para ti —dijo ella.

—¿Eso crees?

Sakura encendió uno de los hornillos de la cocina y colocó la sartén encima. De repente, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No pensarás freír el beicon ahí? —preguntó horrorizado.

Y, levantándose de un salto, le quitó la sartén de las manos y colocó las tiras de beicon en un plato de papel. Después las cubrió con papel de cocina.

—Seguro que así se fríe —dijo ella, riendo.

—En el microondas. ¿Dónde lo tienes?

—¿El qué?

—El microondas —repitió Sasuke.

—No tenemos.

—¿Qué dices? Todo el mundo tiene microondas.

—Nosotros no —afirmó Sakura.

Sasuke estudió la cocina en silencio y dejó el plato en la encimera. El horno tenía al menos diez años y ni siquiera había lavavajillas. Todo era viejo, como la sartén de hierro que se usaba diariamente para preparar la comida.

—No me había dado cuenta de que las cosas estuvieran tan mal —murmuró él—. Creía que tu padre tenía dinero.

—Hasta que se casó con Kin. A ella no le gustaba comer en casa —dijo Sakura—. Mi padre quería cambiar la cocina, pero ella lo convenció para que le comprara un anillo de diamantes.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—No importa —dijo ella, conmovida por la inesperada disculpa—. Estoy acostumbrada a vivir así.

—Nunca te quejas —dijo él, enmarcándole la cara con las manos.

Sakura sonrió.

—¿De qué voy a quejarme? Soy joven, soy fuerte y soy muy capaz de hacer todo lo que haga falta.

Sasuke la besó tiernamente.

—Esto es mejor que el postre —murmuró, intensificando la presión del beso—. ¡Ven aquí!

Sasuke la alzó contra él y la besó ávidamente, hasta dejarle los labios ligeramente hinchados y amoratados de la presión. A Sakura le encantaba besarlo, y deseó que aquel momento no terminara nunca.

Pero de súbito él se separó.

—Esto no puede ser —murmuró ásperamente—. Sasori llegará enseguida y no quiero que nos encuentre en la mesa de la cocina.

Sakura abrió la boca escandalizada.

—¡Sasuke!

Él se encogió de hombros y la miró.

—Era ahí dónde estábamos a punto de terminar —dijo él, refunfuñando de frustración. Le dio el plato de beicon—. Toma, será mejor que lo frías como siempre. Aquí no se va a cocinar solo.

Sakura le sonrió. Puso de nuevo el beicon en la sartén y tiró los trozos de papel de cocina que lo cubrían a la basura.

—¿Por qué lo tiras? Se puede aprovechar —preguntó Sasuke.

—Bacterias —dijo ella—. Es mejor no usar nada que haya tocado carne cruda.

—¿Eso os enseñan ahora en la universidad?

—Y muchas cosas más.

—¿También os enseñan cómo usar un preservativo? —preguntó Sasuke maliciosamente, sin poder olvidar lo que acababa de suceder entre los dos.

Sakura se ruborizó.

—Por supuesto que no.

—No importa —dijo él—. Yo te enseñaré cuando llegue el momento.

—No pienso usar ningún preservativo.

—¿Quieres niños enseguida? —insistió él.

—¡No pienso acostarme contigo en la mesa de la cocina! —exclamó ella.

De repente se hizo un extraño silencio. Sasuke estaba mirado por encima del hombro de Sakura hacia la puerta y la expresión de su cara no tenía precio. Sakura giró la cabeza y vio a su hermano Sasori de pie, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y mirándolos con expresión de extrañeza.

—Cierra el pico, Sasori —dijo ella—. Era una conversación hipotética.

—Lo del preservativo no —aclaró Sasuke con una sonrisa diabólica—. ¿Sabías que no les enseñan a utilizarlos en la universidad?

Sasori no pudo contenerse más y estalló en carcajadas.

Sakura le tiró el trapo de cocina a la cara.

—¡Los dos, fuera de mi cocina! Os llamaré cuando esté todo listo. ¡Fuera!

Durante la cena, Sasuke informó a los dos hermanos de que había contratado a un detective privado en San Antonio para que investigara el pasado de Kin y trabajara en colaboración con Naruto Namikaze. Al mencionar al padre de Hinata, otra posible víctima de su madrastra, Sasori preguntó:

—Ella trabaja para Namikaze, ¿verdad?

—Ya no —respondió Sakura—. Se ha ido a trabajar con Nagato Pein.

—Pobre Nagato —dijo Sasori—. Aún sigue intentando conseguir la custodia de su hijo.

—No es el primer hombre que pierde a su mujer por culpa del trabajo —dijo Sasuke—, aunque en este caso es el trabajo de la mujer —añadió, mirando a Sakura—. Y para que quede claro, para mí tú eres más importante que un nuevo toro, por muy pura sangre que sea.

—Gracias —dijo ella, con ironía.

—Es mejor dejar las cosas bien claras desde el principio —dijo él, con la misma ironía—. Por otro lado, también me gustaría saber si tienes intención de estudiar Derecho y largarte a trabajar a algún elegante bufete de la ciudad.

—Nadie sabe lo que nos puede deparar el futuro, Sasuke —dijo ella, pensativa—. Pero a mí no me gustan las ciudades. En cuanto a mi trabajo, me gusta investigar precedentes y otros casos, pero no defender uno ante un tribunal. No cambiaría mi trabajo por el de Naruto Namikaze.

Sasuke la miraba con cierta desconfianza. Sakura también era consciente de la extrañeza que se iba apoderando del rostro de su hermano a medida que avanzaba la conversación.

—Seguro que eso era lo que decía la mujer de Nagato Pein cuando era secretaria —comentó Sasuke—. Pero cuando terminó la carrera de Derecho, no le importó irse a trabajar a un bufete a San Antonio y dejar a Nagato cambiando pañales y dando biberones cinco días a la semana.

Sakura no entendía por qué Sasuke se había tomado tan en serio lo que les había sucedido a los Pein. No tenía nada que ver con él. Al principio pensó que hablaba en broma, pero ya no estaba tan segura.

—No supo que quería ser abogada hasta que fue demasiado tarde —continuó él—. Ahora trabaja en un importante bufete de Nueva York y gana un montón de dinero, pero no tiene tiempo para cuidar de su hijo. Por un lado le molesta y, por otro, no quiere Ebizo unciar a él. Y Nagato está atrapado en medio.

—El mundo ha cambiado mucho —comentó Sakura—. A lo mejor ella tardó en darse cuenta de qué era lo que de verdad quería. De todos modos, no es asunto nuestro —añadió sonriendo—. ¿Quieres un trozo de tarta de cerezas? La hice ayer.

—No, gracias —repuso Sasuke poniéndose en pie—, tengo que irme. Os tendré informados de las investigaciones. Entretanto —añadió, mirando a Sasori—, ni una palabra a Kin.

Los dos asintieron.

—Gracias, Sasuke —dijo Sasori.

—¿Para qué están los vecinos? —dijo él, y rió.

Pero se fue sin permitir que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Sakura.

—Sasuke estaba un poco raro, ¿no crees? —preguntó Sakura a su hermano después de recoger la cocina.

—Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza —dijo Sasori—. Hiruzen Sarutobi se presenta al puesto de senador que tiene el viejo senador Nimura desde hace tantos años, y dicen que tanto el senador como su hija Kayku están preocupados. Últimamente Kayku está muy interesada en Sasuke. Recuerda que Nimura no tiene mucho capital, pero Sasuke sí. Y eso no es todo —continuó—. Hace unos días dos policías municipales pararon al senador por conducir borracho, y ahora éste está utilizando todas sus influencias en el Ayuntamiento para que retiEbizo las acusaciones contra él. Una cosa así podría perjudicar mucho su campaña.

—¿No pensarás que Sasuke vaya a enfEbizo tarse a Hidan Tsuno, ni siquiera por Kayku?

—Lo único que sé es que últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con el senador y su hija.

Eso dolía. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, e intentó apartar de su mente el calor y la fuerza de los besos de Sasuke.

—Nosotros ya tenemos bastante con lo nuestro —dijo—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Kin?

—Tanto Namikaze como el detective de Sasuke la están investigando. Tranquila —dijo Sasori—, no nos echará a la calle. Te lo prometo.

Aquella noche Sakura no pudo conciliar el sueño, pensando en los comentarios de Sasuke y en la mirada que éste le había dirigido al preguntarle si estaba segura de no querer estudiar Derecho y hacerse una abogada de postín. Sakura estaba totalmente segura del futuro que deseaba, pero Sasuke pensaba que era demasiado joven para saberlo con certeza.

«No voy a pensar ahora en eso», se dijo para sus adentros. Sasuke no tenía la menor intención de casarse con ella, independientemente de sus ambiciones profesionales. Sasori acababa de decirle que últimamente Sasuke había visto mucho a Kayku Nimura, y la sola imagen de los dos juntos la enfureció.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Kin regresó al rancho en su Mercedes a última hora de la tarde. Sin apenas saludar, se sentó en el sofá y encendió un cigarrillo.

—¿Dónde has estado estos tres días? —le preguntó Sakura enfadada.

—Tenía asuntos que atender —respondió la mujer.

—Más vale que no tengan que ver con la venta de esta propiedad —le dijo Sakura con firmeza.

—¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?

—Naruto Namikaze.

Kin aplastó la colilla en el cenicero que Sakura había dejado en la mesa al ver a su madrastra encender el pitillo.

—¡No me vais a quitar lo que es mío! —exclamó poniéndose en pie como impulsada por un resorte—. Me lo he ganado. ¡Con todo lo que tuve que aguantar al viejo idiota de tu padre! ¡Cada vez que me tocaba me entraban náuseas!

—Mi padre te quería —dijo Sakura, llena de rabia al oír el comentario sobre su padre. Hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse y continuó—: Hemos puesto cerraduras en nuestras habitaciones, y el señor Namikaze tiene un detective privado investigando tu pasado.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Kin, incrédula.

—También cree que pudiste tener que ver con la muerte del padre de Hinata, el señor Hyuga de San Antonio. Sufrió un infarto, igual que mi padre.

Kin palideció y se fue a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Poco después, cuando Sasori volvió de trabajar, se la encontró en la puerta con una maleta en la mano.

—¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó el joven.

—Lejos de tu hermana —le espetó su madrastra—. Oiréis de mi abogado dentro de un par de días.

Sasori arqueó las cejas.

—Qué casualidad, eso precisamente iba a decirte yo. Namikaze ha encontrado información muy interesante sobre tu estancia en una residencia de la tercera edad en Branntville...

Kin lo apartó de un golpe y corrió hacia el Mercedes aparcado junto a la casa. No tardó ni dos minutos en salir de la propiedad.

—No volverá —comentó Sasori a su hermana, que estaba en la cocina con expresión preocupada.

—No sé si es muy buena idea —dijo ella—. Ahora ya sabe que sospechamos de ella.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me ha dicho Namikaze, que intentemos despertar sus peores temores para ver si da algún paso en falso —explicó Sasori, quitándose el sombrero y sentándose a la mesa.

Sakura le sirvió la comida.

—Sasuke dice que la semana que viene te va a invitar al cine. Ten cuidado —le advirtió él.

A Sakura casi se le cayó la ensaladera que llevaba en las manos.

—¿Sasuke me va a llevar al cine?

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando un hombre empieza a besar a una mujer —dijo él, reclinándose en la silla y observando a su hermana con una divertida sonrisa—. Se hacen adictos.

—¿Cómo sabes que me besó anoche?

—No lo sabía —dijo él, y esa vez la sonrisa le llegó de oreja a oreja.

Sakura carraspeó y, ruborizándose como una adolescente, recordó el apasionado beso que Sasuke y ella habían compartido la noche anterior antes de cenar. También recordó las palabras de Sasori, acerca de que Sasuke se veía mucho con Kayku Nimura. Pero si quería invitarla a ella al cine, no podía estar muy interesado en la hija del senador.

—¿Qué le estabas diciendo a Kin sobre el detective privado y la residencia de ancianos?

—Ah, sí.

Sasori esperó a que estuvieran los dos sentados a la mesa, rezó para bendecir los alimentos y continuó.

—No sé qué te habrá contado Namikaze, pero por lo visto, desde entonces Kin ha cambiado de identidad, y de color de pelo. Todos sospechaban que ella era la responsable de la muerte de un anciano que se lo había dejado todo al morir. Al anciano le gustaba apostar a los caballos y cuando Kin estaba a punto de hacerse con la cuenta bancaria del viejo, apareció un representante de algún personaje oscuro a quien el fallecido debía una importante suma de dinero. Kin lo dejó todo y huyó —explicó Sasori con una sonrisa en los labios—. Por lo visto, las deudas superaban con creces todo el dinero que le había dejado el pobre viejo. Y hay más —añadió, antes de cortar un trozo de jamón y llevárselo a la boca—. La madre de Hinata ha accedido a exhumar el cadáver de su esposo. Dice que nunca creyó que su esposo hubiera muerto de un infarto.

—Pobre Hinata —dijo Sakura con tristeza—. Para ella también va a ser duro. Aún no puedo creer que haya dejado a Namikaze y se haya ido a trabajar con Nagato Pein.

—Es verdad —dijo Sasori—. Estaba loca por Namikaze.

—Pero él no paraba de meterse con ella y humillarla —le explicó Sakura—. A ver si así reflexiona un poco y se da cuenta de lo mucho que vale Hinata.

—No lo creo. Seguramente contratará a otra persona y se olvidará de ella.

Sakura se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

—Pero él no sale con nadie, ¿no?

Sasori sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

—No, pero no es homosexual.

—No he dicho que lo fuera, pero siento curiosidad. ¿Por qué es un hombre tan reservado?

—Quizá, como tantos otros solteros de Jacobsville, tenga un pasado que no quiere compartir con nadie.

—Hablando de solteros, se nos están casando todos. Ya casi no queda ninguno —rió Sakura—. ¿Quién iba a pensar que hasta los hermanos Toyun se iban a casar y formar una familia?

—Les perdieron las galletas —observó Sasori.

—A Sasuke no le gustan —musitó ella—. Se lo pregunté.

Sasori soltó una risita.

—Sasuke no tiene debilidades, y tampoco le han faltado nunca las mujeres —dijo—, pero puede que esté cansado de eso.

—A mí no me mires —dijo ella, que últimamente dedicaba mucho tiempo a pensar en cuáles eran las intenciones de Sasuke con ella—. Puede que yo sea la de esta semana, pero Sasuke no se casará con alguien de clase inferior.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

—No pertenecemos a la alta sociedad de Jacobsville, pero nuestra familia lleva muchos años en este condado.

—Eso tampoco nos da acceso a los círculos adinerados —le recordó ella—. Sasuke tiene una casa grande y elegante, una mansión, y le gusta relacionarse con la alta sociedad. Por eso se deja ver con la hija del senador Nimura. Su compañía le abre puertas que de otra manera tendría cerradas. Si se casa, necesitará una esposa que dé fiestas, organice actos benéficos y cosas así; una esposa que pueda lucir en sociedad. Puede que a mí me lleve al cine, pero te aseguro que no me llevará al altar.

—Entonces ¿por qué te besa?

—No sé, quizá para dar celos a Kayku Nimura —caviló ella—. O para convencerse de que sigue resultando atractivo a las mujeres. Pero conmigo no va en serio. Y tú ya me conoces, yo no tengo líos con nadie, sea o no sea políticamente correcto.

El abogado de Kin nunca se presentó y dos días más tarde Kin desapareció totalmente, dejando un rastro de deudas a nombre de los Haruno que iban desde ropa a la factura del motel donde se había hospedado.

—No tenéis que pagar ni un centavo —le dijo Namikaze a Sakura cuando ella le relató lo sucedido—. Ya he advertido a los comerciantes que no tenía ninguna autoridad para cargaros nada, ni a vosotros ni a la propiedad.

—Gracias —dijo ella, aliviada—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Tengo a la policía del estado tras ella por asesinato —respondió Namikaze, y hundió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Esto no te va a gustar.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero exhumar a tu padre.

—Me lo temía —dijo Sakura en un susurro.

—Sabemos que envenenó al anciano de la residencia, y los asesinos suelen usar los mismos métodos. Aunque tu padre también pudo morir por una embolia de aire.

—Pero ahora Kin se ha ido. ¿Y si descubrimos que ella lo mató pero no podemos localizarla? Ya ha logrado escapar dos veces sin ser descubierta.

—Todos los criminales tarde o temprano cometen un error —dijo Namikaze, con la mirada ausente—. Ella no será una excepción, créeme.

Sakura asintió y miró hacia la mesa vacía de Hinata.

—He puesto un anuncio en el periódico para una nueva secretaria —dijo él con frialdad—. Entretanto, Chiyo tendrá que ocuparse de ambas funciones.

—Vamos a estar muy solos sin ella —comentó Sakura con tristeza, sin pensarlo.

Namikaze apretó los dientes, giró en redondo y se metió en su despacho sin decir nada más. Tanto Chiyo como Sakura se echaron a reír, al ver la actitud de su jefe.

—No durará mucho —dijo Chiyo—. Hinata ha sido la única secretaria que ha tenido capaz de concertar citas y cancelarlas sin que los clientes se molestaran. Y escribiendo a máquina no la ganaba nadie. No va a encontrar a nadie como ella de la noche a la mañana.

Sakura estaba de acuerdo.

Sakura no reparó en que tenía un mensaje en el contestador hasta después de cenar. En realidad sólo había comido un sandwich, ya que Sasori la había llamado para decirle que iba a comer pizza y echar la partida semanal de cartas en el rancho.

Curiosa, Sakura apretó la tecla y escuchó el mensaje. En un tono de lo más sedoso, la voz masculina se identificaba como un abogado llamado Sai y le informaba de que la señora Haruno le había contratado para legalizar el testamento de su esposo. También añadió que los hijos de Kenji Haruno tenían dos semanas para desalojar la propiedad.

Sakura se puso histérica. Mientras marcaba el número de Naruto Namikaze le temblaban las manos y las piernas, y como no pudo localizarlo, marcó el de Sasuke. Este tardó un largo rato en descolgar el teléfono y, cuando por fin lo hizo, se oía ruido de música y de voces de fondo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó en tono seco.

Sakura sintió que se le hundía el alma a los pies.

—¿Interrumpo? Te llamaré más tarde...

—¿Sakura? —el tono de su voz se suavizó—. Espera un momento.

Sakura oyó una conversación apagada, una respuesta irritada y el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse.

—Bien, ¿qué ocurre? —dijo él volviendo al teléfono.

—No puedo localizar al señor Namikaze —empezó, nerviosa—, y ha llamado el abogado de Kin diciendo que tenemos dos semanas para desalojar el rancho antes de legalizar el testamento.

—Sakura —dijo él, calmado—, siéntate y piensa un poco. ¿Dónde se ha visto que para legalizar un testamento sea necesario desalojar una propiedad?

Sasuke tenía razón. Y ella tenía que haberse dado cuenta. Además de tener formación jurídica, trabajaba en un bufete. Suspiró aliviada.

—Gracias. Cuando he escuchado el mensaje me he puesto tan nerviosa que no podía pensar. Me he asustado mucho.

—¿Está Sasori contigo?

—No, ha ido a su partida semanal de cartas al rancho de Noburu—dijo ella.

—Siento no poder pasarme un rato por tu casa —dijo él—. Tengo una recaudación de fondos para el senador Nimura.

Nimura. Su hija Kayku era la mujer de la alta sociedad. Era guapa, rica y socialmente aceptable. Sin lugar a dudas, ella estaría también en la fiesta.

—¿Sakura? —dijo él, al ver que ella no decía nada.

—No... no importa, Sasuke. No hace falta que vengas, de verdad —dijo de corrido—. Por un momento se me ha quedado la mente en blanco. Siento haberte molestado. Perdona.

—No tienes que disculparte —dijo él.

—Ya cuelgo. Adiós, Sasuke.

Sasuke aún estaba hablando cuando ella colgó el teléfono y conectó el contestador. Si la volvía a llamar, no pensaba descolgar. Las crueles tácticas de Kin la inquietaban. Seguramente había pedido a alguien que los llamase para asustarlos. Sin duda era su forma de vengarse por lo que los dos hermanos le habían dicho.

Sakura se preguntó si habría alguna manera de localizar una llamada hecha a un contestador automático, y de repente tuvo un destello de inspiración. Rápidamente descolgó el auricular y marcó las cuatro teclas necesarias para recuperar el número desde el que se había marcado la última llamada a su teléfono. Sin perder un segundo, apuntó el número en un papel, y comprobó aliviada que al menos no era una llamada local. Se lo daría a Namikaze al día siguiente para que su detective privado se ocupara de investigarlo.

Sintiéndose más tranquila, fue a terminar de recoger la cocina. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el tono grave de Sasuke al teléfono, ni la voz irritada de una mujer discutiendo a su lado cuando él fue a otra sala para poder hablar con ella en privado. Probablemente sería la hija del senador, celosa de una posible rival. Pero ella no era rival para Kayku Nimura, se dijo. Sasuke sólo la había besado. Nada más.

La hija del senador tenía veintiséis años, recordó, y estaba licenciada en Ciencias Políticas. Era evidente que sabía muy bien lo que quería, y en ese momento quería a Sasuke. Aquella noche estaba en su casa, probablemente ejerciendo de anfitriona de la fiesta de recaudación de fondos. Sakura se miró los vaqueros desgastados y la blusa descolorida, y después deslizó una mirada por los muebles, útiles pero ya desgastados de su casa. ¿Qué demonios podía querer Sasuke con ella?, se dijo. Había estado soñando y más valía que se despertara antes de que le destrozara el corazón.

Ni ella volvió a llamar a Sasuke ni Sasuke a ella. Al día siguiente, Sakura le dio el número de teléfono a Naruto Namikaze, y éste no tardó en obtener resultados.

—No era un abogado —le dijo Namikaze unos días después en su despacho—. Era un camarero de un restaurante de lujo de San Antonio que pensó que Kin sería su chica para vivir de las Ebizo tas. Tengo entendido que ha dejado su trabajo y se ha ido de la ciudad para que no lo involucEbizo en ninguno de los delitos de Kin.

Sakura rió suavemente.

—Menos mal. Así Sasori y yo no nos tenemos que ir de casa. Gracias, jefe.

Aquel día estaban los dos solos en el despacho. Namikaze aún no había encontrado una sustituta para Hinata y Chiyo estaba enferma, por lo que le dijo a Sakura que llamara a la agencia de trabajo temporal para que les mandaran a alguien para unos días.

—La culpa es de Hinata —musitó él entre dientes—. Seguro que nos ha echado el mal de ojo.

—No lo creo —dijo Sakura—. Hinata nunca haría una cosa así. Es una buena persona.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Una joven guapa y elegante, con una larga melena roja, entró con una cartera en la mano y se presentó:

—Soy Kayku Nimura —dijo anunciándose con una sonrisa de superioridad—. La hija del senador Nimura. Según su anuncio, necesitan una secretaria.

Sakura no se lo podía creer. ¡Aquella mujer era la última conquista de Sasuke y estaba allí pidiendo trabajo! ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?

Namikaze observaba a la recién llegada en silencio.

—Oh, no, no es para mí —rió Kayku, carraspeando ligeramente—. Cielos, yo no necesito trabajo. No, es para mi amiga Ciprine. Acaba de terminar sus estudios de secretaria y no encuentra nada que le convenga.

—¿Sabe escribir a máquina? —preguntó Namikaze.

—Sí. Sesenta palabras por minuto. Y taquigrafía, si no le dictan muy deprisa.

—¿Sabe hablar?

—¿Perdón? —balbuceó Kayku, pestañeando.

Los ojos azules de Namikaze se tornaron de hielo, y entonces fue cuando Sakura empezó a preocuparse, ya que sabía muy bien lo que aquello significaba.

—No doy trabajo a nadie a través de terceras personas, señorita Nimura, y me importa un carajo quién sea su padre —le informó con una sonrisa heladora.

La joven se puso roja de ira y de vergüenza.

—Yo sólo... pensé que podría...

—Dígale a su amiga que si quiere el puesto, que venga y rellene una solicitud —le informó Namikaze—. Pero que no espere demasiado. No respeto a nadie que necesita enchufe para conseguir un trabajo. Y no doy trabajo a nadie que no esté cualificado para el puesto —añadió, en tono peligroso.

En ese momento Kayku dirigió una mirada de desdén a Sakura.

—Supongo que cree que ella sí lo está —dijo, furiosa.

—Tengo un diploma de asistente de abogado —respondió Sakura con frialdad—. Está colgado detrás de mi mesa.

Kayku apretó los dientes, furiosa.

—De todos modos, no creo que a mi amiga Ciprine le guste trabajar aquí.

—¿Deseaba algo más, señorita Nimura? —preguntó Namikaze.

Ella se volvió en redondo y abrió la puerta de la calle bruscamente.

—A mi padre no le hará ninguna gracia saber cómo me ha tratado —dijo ella.

—Cuénteselo —dijo él—. Uno de sus peores defectos es la falta de disciplina con sus hijos. Y tengo entendido que últimamente usted ha mostrado mucho interés en presentarse a algún cargo público en este condado, señorita Nimura. Permítame que le dé un consejo: no lo haga.

Kayku Nimura abrió la boca, perpleja.

—¿Cómo se atreve...?

—Claro que es el dinero de su padre. Si él quiere tirarlo así, es cosa suya.

—Soy muy capaz de ganar unas elecciones.

Namikaze sonrió.

—Puede, pero no en este condado —observó Namikaze—. En las campañas electorales siempre salen a relucir los trapos sucios. Y aquí nadie ha olvidado lo ocurrido en el baile de su graduación. Y mucho menos los Hÿtu.

Kayku palideció y apretó los dedos con fuerza.

—Eso fue... un terrible accidente.

—Miu Hÿtu sigue muerta.

A Kayku le temblaba el labio inferior visiblemente. Se volvió y salió del despacho tan deprisa que ni siquiera cerró la puerta.

Namikaze lo hizo por ella y Sakura se preguntó qué había ocurrido, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

Más tarde, en casa, cuando Sasori volvió de trabajar, no se pudo resistir a preguntárselo.

—¿Qué demonios quería Kayku en el despacho de Namikaze? —preguntó extrañado—. Ciprine ya tiene trabajo, un buen trabajo en los juzgados de Bexar. Está muy claro. Ella quiere a Sasuke, y tú le estorbas.

—Seguro —murmuró ella—. Dime, ¿qué pasó con Miu Hÿtu?

—Alguien le puso algo en la bebida, un tipo de droga para dejarla inconsciente. Por lo visto, la pobre Miu tenía problemas cardiovasculares y falleció.

—¿Quién se la puso?

—Nadie lo sabe, pero Kayku intentó taparlo para evitar que afectara a la elección de su padre como senador. Namikaze descubrió la verdad y lo sacó a la luz. No olvides que Namikaze es un hombre vengativo.

—¿Por qué?

—Dicen que estaba enamorado de Miu. Creo que nunca lo ha superado.

—Pero el padre de Kayku ganó las elecciones —observó ella.

—Sólo porque tuvo el apoyo de las fuerzas vivas del condado, que además contribuyeron con mucho dinero a su campaña de reelección. Pero ahora la mayoría de ellos están muertos o en residencias de la tercera edad, y en la ciudad se rumorea que el senador Nimura está endeudado hasta las cejas. Además, por primera vez en muchos años tiene un rival formidable: Hiruzen Sarutobi.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! Aquí os dejo otro par de capítulos, las cosas se van poniendo más interesantes, a partir de ahora no creo que Sasuke os caiga muy bien parece que en el fondo no eran tan buenos amigos, mientras más avance la historia peor será su comportamiento.**

**Como siempre, gracias a todos los follow, los fav y los review.**

**Rou-chan: muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, y aun más que seas mi seguidora **** Muchísimas gracias. No tengo muy claro que es lo que se corta, he procurado leer la historia antes de subirla pero algo se me ha podido pasar, siento eso. Si me indicas que es lo que no sabes con gusto te lo aclararé. Un saludo.**

**inesUchiha: muchas gracias, me he sonrojado con lo de sempai jejeje. Espero que sigas disfrutando mucho…mucho…mucho **

**Candice Saint-Just: la actitud de Sasuke para mi es peor que la de un idiota….puede que me acabes dando la razón con el tiempo**

**Sakura Kuran-Haruno: Ohhhh espera para saber lo primero….te sorprenderás. Un gran saludo**

**Yumi Miharu: perdón por eso, no me he dado ni cuenta. Voy a revisarlo para que no vuelva a pasar, pero te aseguro que algo se me pasara asique lo siento mucho. Gracias por avisarme **

**Pido perdón por los fallos que me habéis comentado, intentare solucionarlo, si veis alguno más o no lo entendéis solo tenéis que decírmelo. Siento mucho esto de verdad. **

**Un saludo a todas y disfrutad de la lectura.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Así que aquél era el secreto de Namikaze, pensó Sakura. Un amor perdido.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo ella—. Hiruzen Sarutobi ha revolucionado el distrito políticamente hablando. Mucha gente cree que este año va a ganar la nominación.

—Yo estoy casi seguro —dijo Sasori—. La estructura de poder en el condado ya no está en manos de la vieja élite. Y al senador Nimura lo arrestaron hace poco por conducir borracho.

—Pero la noticia no se publicó en el periódico local —observó Sakura.

—El editor es un amigo suyo y se negó a hacerlo. También está intentando que el alcalde despida a los dos agentes que lo detuvieron.

—Pobres policías —murmuró Sakura.

Sakura cambió de conversación y le contó a su hermano que el investigador de Namikaze había localizado la llamada de Kin en San Antonio.

—¿Por qué estará tan interesada en echarnos de casa? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—No sé —dijo Sasori—. Debe de querer algo que cree que está aquí. A lo mejor la colección de monedas de papá.

—Hace meses que no la he visto —dijo Sakura.

—Yo tampoco. Seguro que ya la ha vendido —respondió Sasori, y miró a su hermana con tristeza—. Siento lo de la exhumación de papá. Pero tenemos que saber la verdad sobre su muerte.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, reprimiendo las lágrimas a duras penas—. A papá no le importaría.

—No, no lo creo.

Aquella tarde, después de cenar, mientras los dos hermanos veían la televisión, un todoterEbizo o llegó por el camino del rancho a toda velocidad y aparcó junto a la casa. Un minuto más tarde sonaron unos golpes secos en la puerta.

—Yo iré —dijo Sasori.

Hubo un ruido de voces apagadas en la entrada y unos pasos que entraron en el salón. Sasuke se quedó mirando a Sakura con curiosidad.

—Hoy Kayku ha ido a tu oficina —dijo.

—Buscaba trabajo para su amiga Ciprine —respondió Sakura, sin más explicaciones.

—No es eso lo que dice ella —respondió Sasuke, tenso—. Me ha dicho que has estado tan grosera con ella que Namikaze le ha pedido que se fuera.

Sakura arqueó las dos cejas.

—Vaya, qué imaginación.

—No bromeo, Sakura —dijo Sasuke—. Ha sido muy mezquino por tu parte.

—Lo sería, de ser cierto —contestó ella—. Kayku ha entrado en la oficina con muchos humos, ha hecho unos cuantos comentarios muy groseros al señor Namikaze y éste le ha pedido que se fuera.

—No es eso lo que ella me ha contado —repitió él.

Sakura se puso en pie e hizo una señal a su hermano, que iba a decir algo, para que se callara.

—No necesito ayuda, Sasori. Puedo defenderme sola. No te metas en esto.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke con expresión muy seria.

—La señorita Nimura ha insinuado al señor Namikaze que más le valía ofrecerle un puesto de trabajo a su amiga Ciprine por el lugar que ocupa su padre en el condado. Y él le ha recordado su baile de graduación del instituto en el que murió una chica.

—¿Qué? —explotó Sasuke.

—Al señor Namikaze no le gustan las amenazas —continuó ella, incómoda por la clara hostilidad de Sasuke—. La señorita Nimura ha sido muy grosera y muy arrogante, y ninguno de los dos entendemos para qué quería un trabajo para Ciprine, si Ciprine ya tiene un buen trabajo en Bexar.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Permaneció allí de pie, en silencio, mirándola.

—Supongo que el otro día cuando te llamé estaba en tu casa y pensó que quiero cazarte —continuó ella, animada por el repentino parpadeo en los ojos grises de Sasuke—. Puedes decirle de mi parte que no te quiero ni envuelto en papel de regalo. Si cree que soy la competencia, no tiene más que venir a ver donde vivo —La cara de Sakura se tensó de rabia—. Fíjate bien, Sasuke. Ni siquiera soy de tu clase. Eres un vecino amable a quien he pedido consejo y nada más —mintió ella, en un intento por poner su autoestima y su dignidad a buen recaudo.

Sasuke seguía sin moverse y sin hablar, pero en sus ojos había un destello peligroso y tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

—¿Nada más? —preguntó él, en un tono que insinuaba muchas cosas.

Sakura sabía a qué se refería. Tragó saliva, tratando de no recordar la fuerza y la pasión de los besos compartidos. Era evidente que para él no significaban nada.

—Nada más —repitió ella—. No era mi intención cazarte, Sasuke. Ni siquiera estoy segura de querer pasar el resto de mi vida en Jacobsville trabajando en un pequeño bufete de abogados —añadió, pero sin mirarlo—. He pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste, y quizá tengas razón. Quizá tenga otras ambiciones.

Sasuke continuaba en silencio, con los ojos entrecerrados clavados en ella.

—Si quieres demostrarle a Kayku que no soy su rival, tráela y enséñale cómo vivimos —continuó Sakura con una sonrisa—. Eso le abrirá los ojos.

—Sakura —dijo Sasori—, por favor, no hables así.

—¿Cómo quieres que hable? —quiso saber ella, con un nudo en la garganta que apenas le permitía hablar. Pero hizo un esfuerzo para continuar—. Nuestro padre está muerto y parece que nuestra madrastra lo mató delante de nuestras narices. Ahora quiere quitarnos todo lo que tenemos y no para de amenazarnos, y encima la novia de Sasuke, que se las da de angelito, quiere hacerle creer que soy una roba hombres o algo así. ¿Cómo demonios quieres que hable?

Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro.

—Creía que sabías lo que querías —dijo, tras otro largo silencio.

—Soy joven —dijo ella—. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Siento haberte pedido ayuda y enfadado a tu novia de paso. No volveré a cometer el mismo error.

Sakura dio media vuelta y se metió en la cocina, dando un sonoro portazo. «Estoy apEbizo diendo costumbres muy malas del señor Namikaze», pensó mientras se secaba las lágrimas con una servilleta de papel.

Oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse a su espalda, pero no se volvió. Estaba segura de que era Sasori, que iba a ver qué tal estaba.

—Supongo que lo he hecho fatal —dijo sin volverse—. ¿Ya se ha ido?

Un par de manos grandes la sujetaron por los hombros y la hicieron girar.

—No, no se ha ido —masculló Sasuke.

Por la dura expresión de su rostro, Sakura pensó que debía sentirse intimidada, pero no era así. Era muy atractivo, aunque estuviera a punto de estallar de cólera.

—He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir —empezó ella.

—Yo no —respondió él—. Nunca te he mirado por encima del hombro por lo que tienes o dejas de tener, y lo sabes.

—Kayku Nimura, sí.

Sasuke tensó las manos y las relajó. Parecía un poco cohibido.

—Tú sabes qué infancia tuve —continuó él—. No teníamos nada. Nunca me invitaban a ninguna fiesta y mis padres no eran más que criados para la alta sociedad del Condado.

—Y ahora Kayku te está abriendo las puertas de esa sociedad, y te gusta.

Él pareció escandalizado por la afirmación. Bajó los ojos hasta ella.

—Puede.

—¿No ves por qué te quieEbizo tanto ahora? Eres rico, tienes mucho dinero, y los Nimura necesitan apoyo financiero. Sus amigos ya no son tan ricos como antes, y ahora es Hiruzen Sarutobi quien goza del apoyo de las nuevas familias de dinero en Jacobsville.

—O sea, que Kayku sólo me quiere por mi dinero para la campaña electoral de su padre.

—Sabes perfectamente que sólo por eso no —respondió ella, estudiando ávidamente la expresión de su cara—. Eres un hombre muy atractivo, y las mujeres te adoran.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tú también?

Sakura habría deseado negarlo, pero no pudo.

—Yo también —admitió—. Pero no pertenezco a tu clase, como tú tampoco perteneces a la de Kayku. Su dinero se remonta a muchas generaciones atrás, y por muy rico que seas, ellos nunca te considerarán uno de ellos.

Sasuke la miró furioso.

—¡Me relaciono con la alta sociedad neoyorquina, con criadores de pura sangre de Kentucky, con altos miembros de la administración, incluso con estrellas de Hollywood!

—Eso puedes hacerlo solo —dijo ella—. No necesitas a los Nimura. Mira los Dunn; hace más de un año que se relacionan con estrellas de Hollywood. Y no son tan ricos.

Sakura lo estaba dejando sin argumentos, y eso a Sasuke no le gustaba nada.

—Kayku quiere casarse conmigo —dijo él, presentando la información como si fuera una daga.

Sakura trató de disimular su reacción. El corazón se le hundía en el pecho, pesado, como si fuera de plomo, e imaginó a Kayku con un traje de novia de diseño y cubierta de diamantes mientras se dirigía al altar.

—Ella no quiere trabajar —añadió él, sonriendo fríamente.

En realidad, Sakura tampoco. Le gustaba trabajar en Jacobsville, pero también le gustaba hacer cosas en el rancho. De hecho, lo que más le gustaría por encima de todo sería ser la esposa de Sasuke. Pero eso no iba a pasar. Él no la quería.

Sakura trató de zafarse de las fuertes manos masculinas que la sujetaban por los hombros.

—Déjame —musitó ella—. Seguro que a Kayku no le gustaría.

—¿El qué? —preguntó él—. ¿Estar en mis brazos, o que yo te abrace?

—Estás disfrutando, ¿no? —lo retó ella.

—Aún no —murmuró él, dejando caer la mirada hasta sus ojos—. Pero pienso hacerlo muy pronto...

—¡No puedes...!

Pero podía, y lo hizo. Y Sakura, al notar la suave presión de la boca de Sasuke en la suya, cerró los ojos. Era consciente de su fuerza, del calor de su cuerpo, de los latidos de su corazón.

Sasuke la pegó aún más a él y trazó la boca femenina con los labios, con la punta de la lengua. Notó cómo Sakura se tensaba y la abrazó aún más, olvidándose de Kayku, de la discusión, de todo.

Sakura sintió cómo el repentino ardor de su abrazo los envolvía en cuestión de segundos y les hacía perder la noción de la realidad. Sasuke le acariciaba las caderas, la presionaba contra la súbita rigidez de su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, deslizaba la mano bajo la blusa buscando la delicada curva de sus senos.

Ella lo apartó bruscamente.

—¡No!

Sasuke quiso abrazarla de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no? —murmuró él, sin dejar de mirar la boca hinchada que acababa de saborear.

—Sasori —susurró ella.

—Sasori —repitió él, como si no reconociera el nombre.

De repente parpadeó y se dio cuenta de dónde estaban y qué estaban haciendo.

—Tienes que irte —dijo ella, con voz ronca.

—Si no paras de echarte encima de mí. ¿Qué esperabas? —gruñó él.

—Yo no...

—Ahora no te hagas la inocente —continuó él—. Y no empieces a desabrocharte la blusa, no te servirá de nada.

—¿Cómo...?

—Y tampoco se te ocurra seguirme. Por la noche cierro todas las puertas con llave.

Sakura quería reaccionar con el mismo tipo de bromas que solía compartir con Sasuke antes y que tanto le habían gustado hasta ese momento, pero no podía olvidar que él se había puesto de parte de Kayku y en su contra. Por eso lo miró con frialdad.

—Tranquilo, no te seguiré. Al menos, mientras sigas defendiendo a Kayku Nimura, cuando ha sido ella la que me ha insultado a mí.

Sasuke quedó quieto, como paralizado.

—A juzgar por lo que cuenta ella, empezaste tú.

—Y tú la crees, claro. Ella es guapa, rica y sofisticada.

—Algo de lo que a ti nadie en su sano juicio podría acusarte jamás —le espetó él.

Y dando media vuelta, se fue.

De repente todo el mundo pareció percatarse de la tensión entre Sakura y Sasuke. El no volvió al rancho de los Haruno, y cuando organizó una barbacoa para los mozos del rancho en abril para celebrar una impresionante venta de terneros, Sasori no fue invitado. Cuando Sakura celebró con una pequeña fiesta su cumpleaños, Sasuke tampoco estaba en la lista de invitados. En Jacobsville, una ciudad pequeña, la gente se dio cuenta.

—¿Has roto con Sasuke? —le preguntó un día el señor Namikaze a Sakura, mientras su nueva secretaria, una joven castaña recién salida del instituto llamada Nium, había salido a comer.

Sakura lo miró con expresión de inocencia.

—¿Roto?

—Kayku Nimura anda diciendo por ahí que se va a casar con él —dijo él—. Yo no lo creo. Su padre tiene dificultades financieras y a Sasuke le sobra el dinero. El senador Nimura necesitará muchos apoyos si quiere ganar las elecciones en este distrito.

—Dicen que Hiruzen Sarutobi ya va por delante en las encuestas —dijo Sakura.

—Así es. Las tácticas del viejo Nimura ya están obsoletas. Quiere que Hidan Tsuno despida a los agentes que lo detuvieron conduciendo borracho y declare que sus hombres mintieron, pero Tsuno no lo hará. El senador y su hija se niegan a ver la realidad y aceptar la derrota.

—Tengo entendido que su hija va de vez en cuando a casa de Sasuke —dijo ella—. Es muy guapa.

—Es una tarántula —aseguró Naruto Namikaze fríamente—. Está metida en asuntos turbios que no tardarán en llegar a los periódicos. Y cuando eso ocurra, su padre puede despedirse de su carrera política. ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? —preguntó, mirando hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que no lo oía nadie.

—Si no pudiera, no trabajaría para usted —dijo ella.

—Los dos agentes de policía que detuvieron al senador también están investigando una casa donde se compran y venden drogas. Por eso quieEbizo echarlos. El alcalde es sobrino de Nimura.

—Y supongo que está metido en eso hasta el cuello —sugirió ella.

Namikaze asintió.

—El alcalde y la señorita Nimura. ¿De dónde crees que ha salido el Porsche nuevo que conduce la hija del senador?

Sakura silbó.

—Pero si relacionan a Sasuke con ella —dijo, preocupada—, Sasuke puede tener problemas.

—Así es —respondió él—. Puede meterse en un buen lío, aunque no haya hecho nada.

—Y supongo que usted no puede avisarlo —dijo Sakura a modo de sugeEbizo cia.

—No nos hablamos.

—Pero son amigos —insistió Sakura.

—Ya no —dijo Namikaze—. Cree que me puse de tu parte y en contra de la señorita Nimura.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—En unas semanas estará todo olvidado, ya lo verás.

Sakura no estaba tan segura, y odiaba la idea de ver a Sasuke metido en un asunto tan turbio.

A su hora de comer, Sakura fue al Café de Ebizo y se encontró con Kayku y Sasuke, que estaban haciendo la cola para pedir.

—Oh, mira, si es la secretaria —dijo Kayku, al ver a Sakura detrás de ellos—. ¿Aún va por ahí contando mentiras sobre mí, señorita Haruno? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke miraba a Sakura con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

Sakura los ignoró y empezó a hablar con una de las chicas que trabajaba en los juzgados de la ciudad y que estaba en la cola detrás de ella.

—No me des la espalda, mosquita muerta —exclamó Kayku acercándose a Sakura furiosa—. Tú le dijiste a Sasuke que intenté imponerme en el bufete de Namikaze y es mentira. Sólo querías hacerte la buenecita, ¿verdad?

Sakura sintió náuseas. No le gustaban nada las discusiones ni las peleas. No temía a la otra mujer, pero era consciente de sus difeEbizo cias en la escala social. Kayku era rica, guapa, conocida y sofisticada. Sakura era poco más que la hija de un ranchero convertida en pasante de abogacía con mucho estudio y esfuerzo.

—Sasuke no te soporta, así que deja de llamarlo continuamente para pedirle ayuda y de ir a su casa a seducirlo —continuó Kayku, con altivez—. No se rebajará saliendo con una mosquita muerta como tú.

Sakura se irguió y miró a la mujer, consciente de las miradas de curiosidad de muchos de los presentes en el local.

—Sasuke es nuestro vecino, señorita Nimura —dijo, conteniendo su rabia. Le temblaban las piernas, pero no se le notaba—. Nada más.

—Bien. Me alegro de que te des cuenta de que Sasuke sólo es un vecino, porque eres un incordio. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio te miraría dos veces a la cara.

—Oh, de eso no estoy tan seguro —dijo Ebizo de súbito, acercándose a Kayku Nimura y mirándola con dureza—. Yo diría que la señorita Sakura le da mil vueltas, y que a usted esa boca no le permitiría entrar en la casa de ningún hombre decente en esta ciudad.

Kayku estaba boquiabierta. Nadie en Jacobsville, ni en ningún otro sitio, la había tratado nunca así.

—Yo no la quiero ni en tostada con mermelada —dijo uno de los vaqueros de los Tremayne, refiriéndose a Kayku.

El grupo de hombres jóvenes que estaba con él se echó a reír.

—Eh, Kayku, pásame una bolsita —se oyó de repente una voz anónima entre las risas y los comentarios—. Necesito una raya.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? —preguntó ella, temblando de rabia, mirando a los grupos sentados en las mesas.

—Kayku, vámonos —dijo Sasuke, cogiéndola del brazo.

—Tengo hambre —protestó ella, tratando de zafarse de él.

Sakura no miró a Sasuke cuando éste pasó a su lado sujetando a Kayku firmemente con el brazo. Él tampoco la miró. Estaba blanco de rabia.

A Sakura no se le ocurrió pensar que a Sasuke le habían molestado las cosas que Kayku le dijo en la cafetería, sobre todo porque entonces Sasuke no había hecho ningún comentario para defenderla. Por eso, cuando al día siguiente él se presentó en el bufete de Namikaze, sombrero en mano, para pedirle disculpas por el comporttamiento de Kayku, Sakura casi no podía dar crédito a sus ojos.

Sasuke pareció contrariado al ver a Namikaze sentado en una esquina de la mesa de Sakura, como si hubiera esperado encontrarla sola, pero rápidamente se recuperó.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas por Kayku —dijo él, en tono cortante—. Siente haber hecho una escena. Está muy preocupada con las acusaciones contra su padre por conducir bebido.

—No acepto disculpas en ausencia —dijo Sakura con frialdad—. Y nunca podrás convencerme de que ella quiere disculparse.

Namikaze frunció el ceño y preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Kayku me hizo unos cuantos comentarios muy desagradables ayer en el Café de Ren —le explicó Sakura—, delante de todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué no viniste a decírmelo? —preguntó Namikaze—. La habría puesto en su sitio sin dudarlo.

—Ebizu salió en mi defensa —dijo Sakura con un esbozo de sonrisa—. Él y otros caballeros allí presentes —añadió.

—No es tan mala como crees —afirmó Sasuke, sombrío.

—Es mucho peor —contestó Namikaze suavemente—. Sé cosas acerca de ella que te harían cambiar de opinión. Sakura, no te entretengas mucho. Necesito esas notas —añadió, señalando la pantalla del ordenador con la cabeza.

Después se fue a su despacho y cerró la puerta.

—¿A qué se refería? —preguntó Sasuke a Sakura.

—Podría decírtelo, pero no me creerías —respondió Sakura, recordando lo cálida que había sido su relación hasta que apareció Kayku y ensombreció el horizonte.

—Escucha —dijo él—, no quiero enemistarme contigo. Kayku me gusta. Su padre es un buen hombre, pero últimamente la suerte le ha dado la espalda. Sakura, necesitan mi ayuda. No tienen a nadie más.

Sakura podía imaginarse a Kayku perfectamente, llorando o alabando a Sasuke por ser tan bueno, tan generoso, vestida con su ropa más vieja, que sin duda era mucho mejor que la mejor blusa de Sakura, e interpretando su papel para él a la perfección. Kayku Nimura era una seductora nata y sabía cómo conseguir que los hombres hicieran lo que ella quería. Era joven, guapa, culta y rica. Y conocía trucos a los que muchos hombres, incluido Sasuke, no se podían resistir.

—¿Por qué te atrae tanto? —se preguntó Sakura en voz alta.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de lo más enigmática.

—Es madura —dijo él sin pensar—. Sabe exactamente lo que quiere y va por ello con todas sus fuerzas. Además, es una mujer que puede tener a quien quiera.

—Y ahora te quiere a ti —terminó ella por él.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Así es.

—Supongo que te halaga —murmuró ella.

—Cuando entra en una sala, todos los hombres vuelven la cabeza para mirarla —dijo él, despacio—. Toca el piano como una profesional. Habla tres idiomas. Ha viajado por todo el mundo. Ha salido con algunos de los actores más famosos de Hollywood, e incluso la han presentado a la reina de Inglaterra —Sasuke suspiró con admiración—. A cualquier hombre le costaría decir que no a una mujer así.

—En otras palabras —dijo Sakura—, que es un trofeo.

Sasuke estudió a Sakura con arrogancia.

—Si te gusta llamarlo así... Pero hay algo más: me necesita. Me ha dicho que toda la ciudad les ha dado la espalda, a ella y a su padre. Hiruzen Sarutobi ha conseguido el apoyo financiero de algunas de las familias más ricas de Jacobsville, después de habérselo prometido al senador Nimura. Hasta que aparecí yo, estaba pensando en retirar su candidatura.

«Y los cerdos vuelan», pensó Sakura.

Los Nimura estaban aprovechándose de Sasuke, un hombre a quien la alta sociedad del condado le había cerrado las puertas a pesar de todo su dinero. Lo que le ofrecían ahora era el acceso a la cerrada élite a la que pertenecían. Eso y a la hermosa Kayku, claro.

—¿Oíste lo que me dijo en la cafetería? —preguntó Sakura—. ¿No oíste cómo me acusó de querer cazarte? ¿Y cómo me advirtió que no me acercara a ti?

—Sí —admitió él—. Kayku es muy posesiva y muy celosa, pero no me gustó que te insultara. Más tarde se lo dije, y ella afirmó que se disculparía, pero yo pensé que sería más fácil hacerlo yo en persona. Debes entenderlo, Sakura, es una mujer insegura. No lo creerás, pero se toma las cosas muy a pecho.

«Una revelación por minuto», estaba pensando Sakura. «Sasuke se ha tragado todo lo que le ha contado». Era evidente que Kayku sabía lo que hacía.

—Dijo que tú no perderías el tiempo con una mujer insignificante como yo.

—Las mujeres dicen eso continuamente —contestó él, restándole importancia—. Tú también te tomas las cosas muy a pecho. Aún eres muy joven.

—Eso me lo dices siempre —dijo ella, exasperada—. ¿Qué años tengo que tener para que pienses en mí como una mujer?

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la esbelta garganta, acariciándola.

—Hace mucho tiempo que pienso en ti como mujer —dijo—. Pero eres una adicción que no me puedo permitir. Tú misma lo dijiste, eres ambiciosa. No tendrías suficiente con vivir en una ciudad pequeña. Tú quieres volar, ver mundo.

Pero mientras hablaba, Sasuke se acercaba cada vez más y se inclinaba sobre ella, incluso contra su voluntad. Qué estupidez, pensó él. No podía caer en la trampa femenina. Sakura era joven y ambiciosa. Aunque él pusiera toda la carne en el asador, ella lo dejaría en busca de horizontes más amplios, como había hecho la joven esposa de Nagato Pein. Sakura estaba enamorada del amor, no de él, y era demasiado joven para saber distinguirlo. Él no. El se había asido a Kayku como un náufrago a una tabla de salvación. Sakura no lo sabía, y él no podía reconocerlo.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, le separó los labios con los suyos. Olvidó dónde estaban, y olvidó todas las razones por las que no debía hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sakura —murmuró sobre los labios femeninos.

Ella apenas lo oyó. La sangre le corría en las venas con desesperación. Ella rodeó el cuello masculino con los brazos y se pegó a él, entregándole la boca sin vacilar.

Los brazos de Sasuke se la tragaron entera. El beso fue lento, profundo, ávido. Invasor. El cuerpo femenino empezó a latir de deseo. Los besos anteriores casi habían sido castos. Estos eran eróticos. Eran... narcóticos.

Un suave gemido de placer escapó de los labios femeninos y logró penetrar la densa niebla de deseo en que Sasuke se estaba hundiendo irremisiblemente.

Se apartó de ella como si lo hubieran pinchado con una navaja. La sujetó con las manos por la cintura y la despegó de su cuerpo.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella, con la respiración entrecortada—. Has pensado que me había mordido una serpiente venenosa y sólo pretendías succionar el veneno.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada que fue incapaz de reprimir.

Sakura tragó saliva.

—Imagina si Kayku te ve besándome así.

—Eso no ha sido un beso —respondió él, poniéndose serio de súbito.

—¿No me digas? —bromeó ella—. Seguro que Kayku podría darte lecciones.

—No hables así de ella.

—Piensas que ella es sincera porque tú lo eres —dijo Sakura, recobrando poco a poco el aliento—. Sasuke, por favor. Su padre y ella se atrevieron a acusar a Hiruzen Sarutobi de acoso sexual.

—Eso era verdad —aseguró Sasuke—. La mujer lo juró.

—La mujer era prima de Kayku —dijo Sakura, asqueada.

Sasuke la miró como si no conociera ese detalle. Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—Kayku piensa que mi hermano y yo somos unos desgraciados que no nos merecemos ni los buenos días —continuó Sakura.

—Eso lo dices para ponerme en su contra —le espetó Sasuke, furioso. Y más calmado, añadió—: Eso ya me lo advirtió ella. Y también me dijo que tienes un lío con Ebizu.

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo para no reaccionar ante esa acusación infundada.

—Ebizu es encantador. Él me defendió cuando Kayku me insultó.

—Ebizu es un don nadie.

—Igual que yo —replicó Sakura—. Y entre él y tú, Sasuke, lo prefiero a él mil veces. Será un currito, pero tiene más clase que tú, aunque te acuestes con los Nimura todas las noches de los próximos cincuenta años.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sasuke la miró furioso, se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

—¡Y no vuelvas! —le gritó ella, más furiosa todavía.

Sakura estaba destrozada. Habían exhumado el cadáver de su padre y lo habían llevado a Austin, la capital del estado, para someterlo a nuevas pruebas.

Sasori se puso furioso cuando su hermana le dijo que Sasuke había pasado por su trabajo para disculparse por la actitud de Kayku.

—Como si ella se disculpara alguna vez ante gente como nosotros —gruñó—. Y Sasuke se quedó de brazos cruzados sin decir nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo ha dicho Ebizu —dijo Sasori, dejándose caer en una silla—. No voy a trabajar más con Sasuke —añadió—. Dentro de quince días empiezo con Nagato Pein, y además con mejor sueldo.

—Estupendo —dijo ella.

—Todo irá bien, no te preocupes —le aseguró su hermano.

—No estoy preocupada, Sasori. En absoluto.

Pero lo estaba. No le hacía ninguna gracia haberse enemistado con Sasuke por culpa de los Nimura, que sólo lo querían por su dinero y que se olvidarían de él en cuanto terminara la campaña electoral. Sakura sabía que a ese tipo de gente sólo le interesaba el dinero para poder darse aires delante de los demás. Ella no era así, en absoluto, y sabía que la gente la apreciaba por ella misma, por nada más.

Como Ebizu, que pasó a verla al día siguiente para ver qué tal estaba y para invitarla a salir a cenar y bailar el siguiente sábado.

—Sólo a Shea's —dijo él—. Acabo de pagar una nueva transmisión para la camioneta y estoy sin blanca.

—Perfecto —sonrió ella—. Así ya somos dos. Gracias, Ebizu.

—Oye, ¿sabes bailar?

Sakura parpadeó.

—Me defiendo —dijo—. Ya me he enterado de que el año pasado Naoku y tú dejasteis boquiabierto a todo el mundo en el Baile del Vaquero.

Ebizu sonrió.

—Un poco sí —dijo—. Llevo un tiempo tomando clases de bailes de salón —le explicó.

—Me encantará bailar contigo, Ebizu.

La expresión de Ebizu era casi de incredulidad.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Está bien. Entonces el sábado a las seis. Y podemos cenar allí.

—Por mí perfecto —dijo ella—. Dejaré la cena de Sasori preparada en la nevera.

Más tarde, cuando le contó a Sasori que tenía una cita con Ebizu para el sábado, su hermano sonrió complacido.

—Ya es hora de que salgas y te diviertas un poco.

—Ebizu me gusta mucho —le aseguró ella.

Sasori la miró a los ojos, sabedor de la auténtica verdad que se escondía tras esas palabras.

—Pero no es Sasuke.

Sakura le dio la espalda.

—Sasuke ha elegido, y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo.


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Sakura y Ebizu acapararon todas las miradas del local cuando bailaron juntos en el centro de la pista del Shea's. Era sábado por la noche y el local estaba a rebosar. Entre la clientela, estaban los hermanos Tremayne con sus esposas y, no lejos de ellos, Hiruzen y Abby Sarutobi estaban sentados en una mesa acompañados de Leo Toyun y su esposa, Miu.

—Estoy convencido de que este año Hiruzen va a hacerse con el puesto de senador —le dijo Ebizu a Sakura al oído, mientras se tomaban unas hamburguesas y un té helado—. El senador Nimura se ha dormido en los laureles y ya no responde a las demandas de los votantes.

—Dicen que su hija quiere presentarse a algún cargo público en Jacobsville —empezó Sakura.

—Aquí nadie votará por ella. Será mejor que no malgaste el dinero —dijo Ebizu , mirando hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse—. Y hablando del rey de Roma, adivina quién acaba de entrar a estropearnos la velada.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba Sasuke Uchiha con un carísimo abrigo de corte informal, con sombrero vaquero y botas, acompañando a una bellísima Kayku Nimura, que lucía un vestido azul de seda de corte sencillo, pero que seguramente costaba una fortuna.

—¿A que tiene pinta de cara? —musitó Ebizu .

—Seguramente lo es —respondió Sakura, tratando de ocultar lo dolida que estaba.

Le rompía el corazón ver a Sasuke acompañando a aquella horrible mujer, que en ese momento pasaba al lado de los Sarutobi y les dedicaba una rápida mirada de desprecio.

Sasuke ayudó a sentarse a Kayku y lanzó una fría mirada hacia la mesa donde estaban Ebizu y Sakura. Después dejó el sombrero en una silla, se sentó y llamó al camarero. Éste lo ignoró y se acercó a la mesa de Ebizu, que acababa de levantar el brazo para pedir otros dos vasos de té helado.

—Gracias por darnos preferencia —le dijo Ebizu al camarero.

—Sé muy bien lo que se merece cada uno —contestó el joven con arrogancia, mirando de soslayo a la mesa de Sasuke.

Después el joven camarero volvió al mostrador sin hacer ademán de atender a Sasuke y a su acompañante. Al cabo de un minuto, Sasuke se levantó y se acercó a pedir a la barra.

—¿No es increíble que un hombre con tanto sentido común como Sasuke Uchiha sea incapaz de adivinar las intenciones de semejante arpía? —se preguntó Ebizu en voz alta, mirando a los recién llegados con infinito desprecio.

—¿Y tú puedes? —preguntó Sakura.

Ebizu se encogió de hombros.

—Conozco muy bien a los políticos —respondió, y por un momento su rostro adoptó una expresión distante—. Últimamente el viejo Nimura está empinando mucho el codo, y a la gente no le hará ninguna gracia saber que fue detenido por la policía por conducir borracho.

—¿Crees que lo condenarán?

—Puedes estar segura —respondió Ebizu —. Los políticos locales ya no hacen política reunidos clandestinamente en coches aparcados en caminos polvorientos. Ahora los medios de comunicación los obligan a actuar más abiertamente, y el senador tendrá un brusco despertar el día después de las primarias, cuando Hiruzen Sarutobi se haga con la nominación del Partido Demócrata.

El camarero volvió con sus dos vasos altos de té helado mientras Sasuke seguía esperando a ser atendido en la barra y Kayku lanzaba miradas fulminantes a Sakura.

—No es muy normal, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura, refiriéndose a la hija del senador—. No sé, el arranque que tuvimos fue tan violento...

—Normalmente las personas que toman drogas son muy agresivas —respondió Ebizu —. E irracionales —Ebizu miró a Sakura directamente a los ojos—. Está metida en un asunto muy feo, Sakura. No puedo decirte más, pero Sasuke se está haciendo mucho daño sólo dejándose ver con ella.

Sakura lo miró preocupada.

—Sasuke es un buen hombre —dijo, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia la barra, y hacia el rostro masculino.

Sasuke la pilló mirándolo y le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Kayku, que se acababa de percatar de todo, miró a Sakura con furia.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo Ebizu a Sakura—. Ella te considera un peligro para sus planes con Sasuke, y es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sakura suspiró.

—Primero mi madrastra, ahora Kayku —murmuró—. Me siento como si tuviera una diana dibujada en la frente.

—Todos pasamos por malos momentos —le aseguró Ebizu , y le cubrió la mano que Sakura tenía apoyada encima de la mesa con la suya—. Y los superamos.

—¿Tú también? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, yo también —respondió él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ninguno de los dos vio la furiosa mirada que Sasuke Uchiha les lanzó, ni el destello calculador que brilló por un momento en los ojos de Kayku.

A la semana siguiente, cuando Sakura iba a comer al Café de Ren, se dio de bruces con Sasuke en la acera. Los dos estaban solos, y la expresión del rostro masculino hizo que a ella se le helara la sangre en las venas.

—¿Qué es eso de que fuiste a pasar la noche del miércoles con Ebizu?

Sakura ni siquiera fue capaz de musitar una respuesta. El miércoles había llevado primero a Sasori al rancho de Nagato Pein y después había ido a San Antonio a buscar unos documentos legales para Namikaze, pero ni siquiera había visto a Ebizu.

—Creía que eras pura como la nieve —continuó él en tono helador—. Sabes disimular muy bien, ¿eh? No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta. Yo soy rico y tu hermano y tú estáis a punto de perder el rancho.

—Kin aún no ha legalizado el testamento —logró balbucear ella.

—No es eso lo que me han contado.

—Me importa poco lo que te hayan contado —dijo ella, reponiéndose de la primera impresión—. Ni a Sasori ni a mí nos interesa tu opinión. Pero tú te vas a meter en un buen lío si sigues viéndote con Kayku Nimura hasta que su padre pierda las elecciones.

—No las va a perder —le aseguró él.

Sakura detestaba verlo tan testarudo, y más ahora que empezaba a saber algo más de Kayku. Se acercó a él, mirándolo suplicante con sus ojos verdes.

—Sasuke, eres un hombre inteligente —empezó, despacio—. Por fuerza tienes que ver las intenciones de Kayku contigo...

—Kayku me quiere a mí —la interrumpió él—, y tú estás celosa por todo el tiempo que paso con ella.

Sakura no se atrevió a decir lo que sentía, y se obligó a sonreír con indifeEbizo cia.

—¿Yo? ¿Crees que no sé cuándo un hombre me está provocando?

—Sabes mucho más de lo que yo imaginaba, ésa es la verdad —le aseguró él en tono cortante—. Ebizu y tú.

El nombre de Ebizu sonó como un insulto en sus labios.

—Ebizu es un buen hombre —lo defendió ella.

—Evidentemente eso te parece a ti, si no, no te estarías acostando con él —la acusó él—. ¿Lo sabe tu hermano?

—Ya soy mayorcita —dijo ella, furiosa ante la insinuación.

—Será mejor que no olvidéis que soy un mal enemigo —dijo él—. Pase lo que pase con el rancho, no quiero una urbanización llena de gente junto a mis tierras.

Sasuke no estaba enterado de que Sakura y Sasori no sabían cómo iban a pagar la letra de la hipoteca a fin de mes sin el seguro de su padre. Kenji había pedido una hipoteca para comprar el Mercedes de Kin, Kin se había largado con el dinero y el detective privado contratado por el señor Namikaze no había conseguido averiguar nada sobre el pasado de su madrastra. Tampoco habían legalizado el testamento, así que los hijos de Kenji Haruno no podían reclamar ninguna herencia ni pagar la hipoteca. Incluso habían tenido que despedir al único mozo que los ayudaba en el rancho por falta de fondos para pagarle. Sólo les quedaba un caballo, después de haber vendido todas las cabezas de ganado. El único dinero que ingresaban era el de sus dos trabajos, que no era mucho.

Sakura no pensaba compartir esa información con un hostil Sasuke Uchiha. La situación estaba tan mal que los dos hermanos tendrían que abandonar el rancho a final de mes si no encontraban los ochocientos dólares necesarios para pagar la letra y el banco decidía ejecutar la hipoteca. Además, estaban todas las deudas que Kin había ido acumulando desde antes de la muerte de su marido.

Sasuke se daba asco a sí mismo por lo que le estaba diciendo a Sakura, pero lo que hablaba por su boca era en realidad los celos que tenía de Ebizu, que le recomían por dentro. No soportaba la idea de imaginarse a Sakura en la cama con otro hombre. La quería para él. Sólo para él. Todas las noches soñaba con ella, pero ahora Sakura estaba con Ebizu, Kayku se lo había jurado, y él no podía soportarlo.

—¿Crees que Ebizu te va a prestar el dinero para mantener el rancho hasta que encuentren a Kin? —dijo él—. Tengo entendido que no ha visto dos centavos juntos en su vida.

Sakura recordó las letras pendientes de la hipoteca. En otra época hubiera pedido ayuda a Sasuke, pero ahora no. No después de lo que le había dicho.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Sasuke —le dijo, orgullosa.

—No esperes que yo te lo preste.

—Sasuke, no te pediría un préstamo ni aunque ardiera la casa hasta los cimientos —le aseguró ella, sin pestañear—. Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero aprovechar la hora de comer.

Sakura empezó a rodearlo, pero Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la llevó hacia el estrecho callejón que había entre las oficinas de Namikaze y la plaza principal. Era una calle cerrada al tráfico, lejos de miradas curiosas.

Mientras ella se preguntaba qué querría, él la pegó de espaldas a la pared de ladrillo rojo y la besó.

Sakura trató de zafarse de él, empujándolo con las manos, pero sólo logró que él moviera ligeramente las caderas fuertes y duras y las pegara contra las suyas. Sakura se estremeció al sentir las manos masculinas acariciándole lentamente la cintura y el estómago mientras el beso continuaba. No podía respirar. No quería respirar. Su cuerpo ansiaba más del cálido y embriagador tormento. Gimió roncamente bajo la fuerte presión de la boca masculina.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza unos centímetros y la miró con los ojos cargados de posesión y deseo. ¿Es que Sakura no se daba cuenta de que no podía estar cerca de ella sin dejarse llevar por la tentación? No, no tenía ni idea.

—Sigues deseándome —masculló él—. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

—¿Qué? —murmuró ella, incapaz de pensar.

Sólo sentía el placer que le producía estar tan cerca de él, notar el torso masculino pegado al suyo. Era una sensación celestial, pero no se atrevió a dejárselo ver.

—¿Pretendes demostrar algo? —murmuró ella, obligándose a empujarlo en lugar de abrazarlo.

—Que Ebizu no es de mi liga —respondió él con voz ronca y arrogante. Y sobre su boca añadió—: De hecho, tú tampoco, monada.

Sakura quiso responderle con algo ingenioso, pero las sensaciones que Sasuke producía en su cuerpo eran hipnotizantes, narcóticas. Notó cómo Sasuke metía una pierna entre las suyas. Estaban a plena luz del día, en medio de la ciudad, él estaba haciéndole el amor contra la pared y a ella no le importaba.

Se movió contra él, le ofreció los labios, lo acarició con las manos, con los dedos, como si el mañana no existiera. Lo único que importaba en aquel momento era Sasuke y el deseo que se había apoderado de todo su ser.

Su cuerpo palpitaba a la vez que su corazón. Estaba ardiendo de pasión, y no podía parar. Quería...

Unas voces que se acercaban les hicieron separarse de repente. Sasuke dio un paso atrás, con la cara rígida como una careta. Ella lo miró, con los labios enrojecidos e hinchados, los ojos nublados y la mirada confusa.

El bolso de Sakura estaba en el suelo. Sasuke se agachó y se lo dio. Ella se lo colgó del hombro. Quería decirle que Ebizu era mejor amante que él, hacer algún comentario que le doliera, pero no pudo.

El estado de Sasuke tampoco era mucho mejor. A pesar de los celos que sentía de Ebizu, se dio cuenta de que la reacción de Sakura no era la de una mujer experimentada. Cuando Kayku lo besaba lo hacía con todo su cuerpo, ofreciéndose a él, dispuesta a todo. Pero él no podía acostarse con ella, porque no la deseaba.

No era que no pudiera, como Kayku había insinuado sarcásticamente en alguna ocasión, era que no quería. Todo lo contrario que con Sakura. Cada vez que la miraba, ardía en deseos de hacerla suya. Hasta ese momento nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer hasta la locura, y era precisamente la mujer que no podía tener.

—Las mujeres y sus malditas ambiciones —masculló él, furioso—. Maldito Ebizu. Y maldita tú, Sakura.

—Maldito seas tú también, Sasuke —respondió ella—. Y no esperes que te haga el amor, si piensas seguir con esa misma actitud.

Sin esperar respuesta, Sakura se alejó, antes de que Sasuke tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho. Él tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. El asunto no era para reírse.

Tras el inquietante encuentro con Sasuke en el callejón, Sakura pensó que sería mejor dejar el rancho y vivir en otro lugar, pero Namikaze la disuadió, diciéndole que tenían que mantener su presencia en la propiedad para que Kin no pudiera utilizarlo en su contra ante un tribunal.

—Es que Sasuke me está volviendo loca —se quejó ella—. Y cada vez que miro por la ventana, allí está el coche de Kayku, camino de su casa.

—Lo está engatusando —dijo Namikaze—. Esa mujer no es de fiar. Daría cualquier cosa por escucharla admitir lo que le hizo a Miu Hÿtu en aquella fiesta.

—¿Usted cree que fue ella?

—Era la única que tenía motivos —dijo Namikaze, encogiéndose de hombros—. Las dos se presentaban a presidenta de clase y Kayku quería ganar. No creo que pensara matarla, sino dejarla con uno de sus novios para que arruinara su reputación. Pero le salió el tiro por la culata. Al menos, ésa es mi opinión. Y si esto algún día sale a la luz, será el fin de su padre.

—¿No está ya bastante afectado por las acusaciones de conducir borracho? —preguntó Sakura.

—Él y sus amigos en el Ayuntamiento están intentando que se retire los cargos y que despidan a los policías que lo arrestaron.

—No creo que el jefe Tsuno lo permita —dijo Sakura.

—Ni yo. Tsuno no es como su predecesor, que ponía los intereses de los políticos por encima de la ley —continuó Namikaze—. Además, hay mucha gente cansada de la gestión local. Hay problemas con los residuos sólidos, con la conservación del agua, con el departamento de bomberos y estamos perdiendo ingresos porque nadie se atreve a hablar de subir los impuestos.

—No lo sabía.

—Tsuno sí —dijo Namikaze, y sonrió—. Va a poner esta ciudad patas arriba, ya lo verás. Y falta que le hace.

—¿Cree que se quedará aquí?

Namikaze asintió.

—Ya ha echado raíces —dijo—. Aunque aún no sabe lo arraigadas que están.

Como todo Jacobsville, Sakura conocía parte de la vida privada de Hidan Tsuno. Había salido en todos los periódicos sensacionalistas del condado, aunque nadie conocía con exactitud cuál era la situación entre él y la mujer que llevaba un tiempo viviendo como invitada en su casa, Anna Hidu.

Namikaze se puso en pie y vaciló unos momentos antes de preguntar:

—¿Has hablado con Hinata últimamente?

—Ha adelgazado y se ha rizado el pelo.

Sin poderlo evitar, Namikaze sonrió.

—No pregunto por su aspecto físico —dijo—. Quería saber si le gusta su nuevo trabajo.

—Mucho —respondió Sakura—. Y el sábado por la noche tiene una cita con mi hermano.

—¿Tu hermano la conoce?

Sakura asintió.

—También está trabajando para Nagato Pein.

—¿Desde cuándo? —exclamó el abogado—. Era la mano derecha de Sasuke.

Sakura desvió la mirada.

—Ya no. Sasuke dijo unas cosas desagradables sobre mí y Sasori se despidió.

Namikaze maldijo en voz baja.

—No entiendo cómo un hombre que estaba tan preocupado por vosotros dos hace apenas unas semanas se ha convertido de repente en vuestro enemigo. Supongo —añadió—, que Kayku Nimura tiene mucho que ver.

—Tengo entendido que está loco por ella.

—Loco de remate, eso es lo que está —dijo, dándose la vuelta para ir a su despacho—. Y si no tiene cuidado, acabará hundiéndose con Kayku y su padre.

—He intentado advertirle, pero me acusó de estar celosa.

Namikaze la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y no lo estás? —preguntó.

Sakura no dejó que su cara reflejara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿De qué me serviría, señor Namikaze? A la gente le caes bien o no le caes bien.

Namikaze pensó para sus adentros que por parte de Sasuke había mucho más que un simple caer bien, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—Si no te importa, trae tu cuaderno y ven a mi despacho, Sakura. Quiero que vayas a ver unas cosas a la biblioteca de los juzgados.

—Sí, señor.

Sakura iba caminando hacia los juzgados cuando se encontró con Hiruzen Sarutobi, que salía en aquel momento.

—Precisamente la mujer que estaba buscando —dijo él—. Contando con que gane la nominación a la candidatura demócrata en las primarias, ¿querrás unirte a mi equipo para la campaña electoral en tu tiempo libre?

Sakura contuvo la respiración.

—Señor Sarutobi, me sentiré muy halagada.

—Necesito alguien que redacte publicidad, y Nagato Pein me ha dicho que tienes un gran dominio de la lengua. ¿Te interesa?

—¡Ya lo creo! —le aseguró ella sin pensárselo.

—Estupendo. Pásate por el rancho el sábado a la una. También he invitado a un grupo de personas.

—¿A los Nimura o a Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó ella, preocupada.

—Jamás invito a mis rivales políticos a reuniones de mi equipo —dijo él—. Además, Sasuke y yo no nos hablamos.

—Es un alivio —dijo ella, sinceramente.

—¿Así que tú tampoco te llevas bien con él?

—Ni yo ni la mitad del condado —dijo ella.

—Más de la mitad, si no me equivoco —respondió el candidato a senador con un suspiro—. Un puñado de importantes ciudadanos demócratas ha decidido brindarme su apoyo en esta campaña —explicó, sonriendo—. Entonces, nos vemos el sábado.

Sakura se despidió de él y entró en el vestíbulo de los juzgados. Allí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, mirándola como si quisiera matarla.

—Veo que eres amiga de Hiruzen Sarutobi —dijo él por todo saludo.

—Voy a trabajar en su campaña electoral —respondió ella con una altiva sonrisa.

—Perderá —aseguró él—. No lo conoce nadie.

Sakura le sonrió.

—Pero no lo han arrestado por conducir borracho.

Los ojos de Sasuke echaban chispas.

—Fue una trampa —respondió él—. Los policías de Tsuno se inventaron las pruebas.

—El jefe Tsuno es un hombre honesto y justo —dijo ella, furiosa—, y jamás pediría a sus hombres que hicieran una cosa así.

—Pronto dejarán de ser sus hombres.

—Te crees todo lo que te dice Kayku, ¿verdad, Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura, en tono serio—. Todos los concejales del Ayuntamiento son hombres que en el pasado tuvieron los grandes negocios de Jacobsville y todo el poder, pero ya se han quedado atrás. Sus negocios han perdido fuelle y necesitan dinero en metálico. Aunque algunos aún no se han dado cuenta, ya no tienen el poder de antaño, y si crees que el jefe Tsuno va a permitir que un político pisotee a sus hombres sin razón, estás muy equivocado.

Sasuke no respondió enseguida. Se quedó mirando a Sakura hasta que ésta se ruborizó.

—Jamás pensé que algún día te pondrías en mi contra, después de lo que he hecho por tu hermano y por ti —dijo él.

Ella estaba pensando lo mismo. Pero ahora que estaba bajo la influencia de Kayku Nimura, Sasuke Uchiha no era la misma persona que se había ofrecido a ayudarlos tras la muerte de su padre.

—Has hecho mucho por nosotros, Sasuke —reconoció ella—. Y siempre te estaremos agradecidos por ello. Pero tú fuiste quien primero se puso contra nosotros cuando te quedaste de brazos cruzados y permitiste que Kayku me insultara y me humillara delante de un montón de gente.

En los ojos de Sasuke hubo un destello que casi parecía de remordimiento.

—Tuviste bastante apoyo.

—Sí. Ebizu. Al menos él me defendió.

—Tú fuiste la primera en tratar mal a Kayku en tu oficina —dijo él.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Namikaze cómo empezó?

—Namikaze odia a Kayku —dijo él, bruscamente—. Estoy trabajando para el senador Nimura y conseguiré que sea reelegido. Tú ponte de parte de los alborotadores si quieres, pero después no esperes que vaya a verte con el sombrero en la mano a pedirte perdón.

—Nunca lo he esperado, Sasuke —dijo ella—. No soy nadie en Jacobsville, soy muy consciente de ello. No soy sofisticada, ni elegante, ni rica, y no tengo modales. Por otro lado, tampoco aspiro a entrar en la alta sociedad.

—Mejor. Nunca encajarías —masculló él.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Y crees que tú sí? Puede que tengas mejores modales que yo, y más dinero, pero tu padre era pobre, y ninguno de tus nuevos amigos de clase alta lo olvidará jamás. Aunque tú lo hagas.

Sasuke hizo un comentario muy desagradable y Sakura se ruborizó, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

—Tranquilo, sé cuál es mi sitio, señor Uchiha —respondió ella, sólo para irritarlo—. Soy un problema insignificante que tú has tirado a la cuneta. No lo olvidaré.

Ahora era él quien se estaba sintiendo insignificante. Y no le gustaba nada.

—Gracias por apoyarnos cuando más te necesitábamos —añadió, sin alzar la voz—. Y no te preocupes, no venderemos el rancho a ningún promotor.

—Si es que os hacéis con el título de propiedad —dijo él, en tono helado.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no está en nuestras manos.

—Namikaze hará lo que pueda por vosotros —dijo él, con remordimientos, sabiendo que ni Sasori ni Sakura tenían dinero para pagar un abogado.

Sabía que Kin seguía desaparecida y que el detective privado de Namikaze no había averiguado nada sobre ella, y estaba seguro de que Sasori y Sakura no tenían dinero para cubrir los gastos del rancho.

—Supongo que a Sasori le gusta trabajar para Pein —preguntó, a regañadientes.

—Sí, está muy contento.

—Kayku tiene un primo que doma caballos. Está trabajando en el puesto que ha dejado Sasori. También se ocupa de los dos pura sangre ingleses que he comprado.

—Qué bien. Ya veo que a Kayku le gusta mantenerlo todo en familia —dijo ella.

—¿Mantener qué en familia? —preguntó él, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

—Tu dinero, Sasuke —respondió ella.

—Tú tampoco lo habrías rechazado, si te hubiera dado la oportunidad —la acusó él en un tono lleno de sarcasmo—. Sabías bien cómo hacerme la pelota.

—¿Quién besó a quién en el callejón? —le espetó ella, con la voz enronquecida.

A Sasuke no le gustó recordar aquel episodio y se echó el sombrero hacia adelante para que le cubriera los ojos.

—Un momento de debilidad. No debía haber pasado. Ya no soy un hombre libre.

Insinuando que Kayku y él eran mucho más que amigos.

En ese momento apareció Kayku, tan elegante y fría como de costumbre, y cuando vio a Sakura hablando con Sasuke, apretó los labios con rabia.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Vámonos! —gritó, irritada.

—Sólo estaba hablando con él, Kayku —dijo Sakura a la otra mujer con una sonrisa vacía.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarlo —le espetó ésta—. Sasuke es mío.

—Querrás decir que su dinero es tuyo, ¿no? —aventuró Sakura.

Kayku levantó la mano y le dio una sonora bofetada en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Maldita seas!

A Sakura le sorprendió la inesperada y colérica reacción de la mujer, pero no devolvió el golpe. Sólo se quedó muy quieta, sin decir nada, mientras la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor, escandalizada ante el incidente.

Uno de los presentes era la agente Dana Hillo, una de las dos policías que habían arrestado al senador Nimura por conducir borracho. La mujer policía se acercó a Sakura.

—Eso es una agresión, señorita Haruno. Si quiere presentar cargos, puedo arrestar a la señorita Nimura aquí mismo.

—¡Arrestarme a mí! —explotó Kayku—. A mí no me puede arrestar.

—Por supuesto que puedo. ¿Desea presentar cargos, señorita Haruno? —insistió la policía.

Sakura miró a Kayku Nimura, preguntándose qué tal quedaría su foto en la portada del periódico de Jacobsville.

—¿No sería añadir otro problema a la campaña electoral de tu padre? —preguntó Sakura en tono serio.

Kayku miró a Sasuke, se echó a sus brazos y rompió a llorar.

—¡Sasuke, va a hacer que me arresten!

—No —dijo Sasuke, mirando furioso a Sakura—. No se atreverá.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza.

—¿No? Fíjate en mi mejilla, Sasuke.

Estaba roja, y tenía la marca de una mano.

—Me ha insultado —gimió Kayku—. Tenía todo el derecho a defenderme.

—Ella no la ha pegado, señorita Nimura —dijo la agente Hillo—. Golpear a otra persona es delito, independientemente de la provocación.

—¡No quería hacerlo! —volvió a gemir Kayku.

Pero en sus ojos no había ni rastro de humedad.

—Por favor, Sasuke, no permitas que me metan en la cárcel.

Sakura y la agente Hillo intercambiaron una mirada.

—Los hombres son tan crédulos... —comentó Sakura sin mirar a Sasuke—. Está bien, Kayku, como quieras, pero más vale que aprendas a derramar lágrimas además de gemidos entrecortados si quieres convencer a otra mujer de que estás llorando.

—Sasuke, ¿podemos irnos? Estoy fatal —gimió de nuevo Kayku.

—Peor estarás cuando tu padre pierda las elecciones, Kayku —dijo Sakura, y subió las escaleras con la agente Hillo a su lado. Ni siquiera volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 7

**Konnichi wa! Gomen por el retraso, pero entre el trabajo, las prácticas y la universidad me he quedado enterrada viva…literalmente. Bueno como he tardado demasiado en subir la conti, y sabía que me queríais matar he decidido ponerme a trabajar toda la tarde y voy a subir tres capis, y mañana subiré los que quedan. ****(Como habréis podido notar se me ha ido completamente la cabeza y escribo hasta en japonés xD)**

**Arigato por los reviews, fav y follow.**

**Rou-chan: todos odiamos a Sasuke en esta historia y creo que Naruto es el mejor xD. Muchas gracias por decírmelo, aunque revise la historia algo se me puede pasar y tener lectoras atentas que me avisan es importante para mí. Espero no tener más problemas, pero de todas formas cualquier dificultad me la puedes reportar.**

**Candice Saint-Just: el comportamiento de Sasuke es poco entendible, y un poco de idiotas, Sakura debería ponérselo difícil si decide irse con ella. Puedo adelantarte que las cosas se pondrán más feas aun :O**

**Ana: muchas gracias, aquí tienes tu actualización ;)**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Disfrutad **

**CAPÍTULO 7**

La reunión de Hiruzen Sarutobi con su equipo de voluntarios fue una agradable sucesión de sorpresas. Sakura se vio trabajando codo con codo con mujeres que sólo conocía de nombre, pero que no la miraban por encima del hombro por no pertenecer a su misma clase social. También estaba Hinata, que nada más verla le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Esto es fantástico! —exclamó Hinata—. Echaba de menos trabajar contigo.

—Y yo contigo, Hinata. Estás guapísima.

Hinata sonrió. Había adelgazado al menos dos tallas, se había rizado el pelo y llevaba un vestido escotado que marcaba el tamaño de sus pechos, la delgada cintura y generosas caderas, todo ello completado con un par de zapatos de tacón alto.

—He trabajado mucho en el gimnasio —confesó Hinata.

Aún estaba riendo cuando sus ojos colisionaron con los de Naruto Namikaze, que la miraba desde el otro extremo de la sala. Hinata se puso seria de repente y desvió los ojos.

—Perdona, Sakura. He venido con Sasori. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —dijo Sakura—. Hacéis una estupenda pareja.

—¿Sigue contenta con Nagato Pein, señorita Hyuga? —dijo una voz en tono frío a la espalda de Sakura.

Era Naruto Namikaze, que estaba expresando con los ojos lo mucho que le gustaba el cambio en el cuerpo y el estilo de vestir de Hinata.

—Muy... contenta, señor Namikaze —respondió Hinata, juntando las manos, nerviosa—. Si me disculpa...

—Ha adelgazado —dijo Namikaze.

—¿Y usted lo ha notado?

Los músculos del rostro masculino se tensaron.

—Está... muy guapa.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta. No sabía qué decir. Alzó los ojos hacia los de Namikaze y los dos se quedaron mirándose un largo momento, sin hablar ni moverse.

—¿Cómo está su madre? —preguntó él, moviendo las piernas.

—No muy bien —dijo ella, tragando saliva—. ¿Sabe algo de... la exhumación?

—Aún están evaluando los restos del señor Haruno —dijo el abogado.

—Oh. No lo sabía, Sakura, lo siento.

—Y yo lo siento por ti —dijo Sakura.

Tras un silencio, Namikaze rozó ligeramente con los dedos los nuevos rizos de Hinata.

—Me gusta su pelo —dijo él—. Le hace los ojos más... violetas.

—¿Sí? —balbuceó ella, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro escondido.

Sakura se disculpó y se reunió con su hermano Sasori, que estaba hablando con el jefe de policía Hidan Tsuno. En ese momento, Hiruzen Sarutobi se acercó al trío.

—¿Qué tal está Anna? —preguntó.

—Mejor, gracias, aunque a ratos aún lo pasa mal.

Todos recordaron lo que había sufrido Anna a manos de sus secuestradores. Había salido en todos los periódicos, aunque ahora nadie mencionó lo que habían publicado: que Anna había estado embarazada de unas semanas, que el padre de su hijo era Hidan y que había sufrido un aborto pocos días antes del secuestro.

Diplomáticamente, Sakura cambió de tema.

—El señor Namikaze me ha dicho que puede colocar pósters de su campaña en las ventanas del bufete —le dijo a Hiruzen —, y Ren asegura que puede poner todos los que quiera. Dice que no perdonará nunca a Kayku Nimura que le montara semejante escena en la cafetería.

Hiruzen rió.

—Nadie quiere que vuelva a salir elegido el senador Nimura —aseguró—. Todo el mundo quiere que cambien las cosas de una vez por todas.

En las semanas siguientes la campaña electoral en Jacobsville siguió su curso, y también las autopsias de Kenji Haruno y el señor Hyuga en Austin. El primero en tener los resultados fue Naruto Namikaze, que se acercó a la mesa de Sakura y esperó impaciente a que ésta terminara de hablar por teléfono.

—No han encontrado pruebas de juego sucio, Sakura —dijo sin más preámbulos.

—¿Significa eso que no lo hubo?

—Casi con toda certeza —repuso Namikaze—. En el laboratorio han confirmado el informe del forense: infarto de miocardio. Por lo que al menos esta vez Kin se libra.

Sakura apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Gracias a Dios. Jamás me habría perdonado si Kin lo hubiera envenenado delante de nuestros propios ojos.

Namikaze asintió.

—Pero en el caso del padre de Hinata sí han encontrado veneno.

Sakura se irguió en la silla.

—¿Lo sabe ella?

—No, voy a ir a decírselo personalmente. Después la llevaré a casa para hablar con su madre. Necesitará tener a alguien a su lado.

Era cierto, pensó Sakura, alegrándose de que ese alguien fuera Naruto Namikaze. Hinata iba a necesitar un hombro sobre el que llorar.

—Llamaré a Sasori y se lo diré —dijo Sakura.

—Dame media hora antes —le pidió su jefe—. No quiero que se entere por él.

A Sakura le extrañó, pero no quiso hacer ninguna pregunta.

—Está bien.

—Gracias.

—¿Y Kin? —preguntó Sakura—. Aún no la han encontrado.

—La encontrarán. Sólo hace falta un testigo que la sitúe con el señor Hyuga la noche que murió, y podremos detenerla por asesinato —le explicó él—. No pierdas la esperanza. No se largará con vuestro dinero, te lo prometo.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Pero en realidad no estaba tan convencida. Además, aún quedaba la legalización del testamento y, mientras no se hiciera, ni ella ni Sasori podían hacer nada. Cuando llegó a su casa, encontró un mensaje del banco en el contestador, recordándoles que el pago de la letra de la hipoteca llevaba tres días de retraso y que se pusieran en contacto con ellos lo antes posible.

Sakura se sentó junto al teléfono. Sasori ya le había dicho que aquel mes no podrían hacer frente a los ochocientos dólares de la hipoteca. Sasuke también le había asegurado que él no iba a prestarles el dinero, y ella no sabía a quién más se lo podía pedir. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran lentamente por sus mejillas. Si el banco ejecutaba la hipoteca, los desahuciarían y perderían su hogar.

Fue al establo y empezó a peinar a Bailey, el caballo de su padre y el único animal que les quedaba. El establo tenía goteras. Afuera empezaba a llover y Sakura notó las gotas que le caían en el hombro a través de una grieta que un pequeño tornado había producido hacía un mes en el tejado de uralita. La paja que cubría el suelo también necesitaba ser reemplazada, pero la cosecha de heno se había echado a perder con las inundaciones y si querían más tendrían que comprarla.

—Bailey, no sé qué vamos a hacer —suspiró mientras cepillaba al caballo.

El sonido de un vehículo aparcando fuera atrajo su atención. A la entrada del establo estaba el todoterreno de Sasuke. Éste bajó del vehículo y caminó hacia ella a grandes zancadas.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella sin dejar de cepillar a Bailey.

—Mis dos pura sangre ingleses han desaparecido.

Sakura se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Y crees que los hemos robado nosotros? —preguntó ella, incrédula—. ¿De verdad crees que mi hermano y yo somos capaces de robarte algo aunque nos muriéramos de hambre?

Sasuke apartó los ojos, como si la pregunta lo hubiera herido.

—Vete, por favor —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Sasuke hundió las manos en los bolsillos y dio un paso más hacia ella.

—Este caballo no sirve para nada —dijo.

—Es mi caballo —contestó ella—, y no pienso deshacerme de él. Pase lo que pase.

Sakura sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke, fuerte y enjuto, a su espalda.

—Sakura —empezó él—, sobre la hipoteca...

—Sasori y yo lo estamos solucionando, gracias —dijo ella, sin volverse.

Las manos grandes y sólidas cayeron sobre sus hombros y Sakura dio un respingo.

—El presidente del banco es amigo de los Nimura.

Sakura se apartó de él y lo miró, con todo el temor reflejado en sus grandes ojos verdes.

—Sin Kin no nos pueden hacer nada —dijo ella—. Es la única con poder notarial.

—Ya lo sé, maldita sea —masculló él—, pero eso no impedirá que el banco ejecute la hipoteca, ¿no te das cuenta? No podéis pagar las letras.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —dijo ella, con amargura.

—Puedo hablar con el presidente de otro banco que quizá pueda daros algo por la tierra. Lo mejor es que vendáis el ganado y mantengáis la casa.

Sakura apenas podía hablar. Sasori y ella no tenían ninguna alternativa, y Sasuke tenía que saberlo. En ese momento, habría podido odiarlo.

—No podemos vender nada —explicó ella—, ya te lo he dicho. Ni siquiera una silla. Y vamos a tener que dejar que el banco ejecute la hipoteca, porque Kin nos tiene con las manos atadas. Vamos a perder todo por lo que trabajó mi padre toda su vida...

El labio inferior le temblaba y ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, sosteniéndola mientras ella lloraba.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —gimió ella, tras unos minutos, golpeando con el puño el pecho masculino.

—No lo sé, cielo —le susurró él al oído, en un tono tranquilizador—. Ojalá lo supiera.

Ella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, hundiéndose en el placer de estar tan cerca de él. Hacía mucho tiempo que Sasuke no la abrazaba.

La mano de Sasuke le acarició suavemente el pelo.

—Hueles a rosas, Sakura —murmuró él.

La presión de sus manos cambió de forma muy sutil. Sakura notó la repentina rigidez que tensó el cuerpo masculino y la creciente calidez de su abrazo. Pero Sasuke se había puesto de parte de Kayku y contra ella, y ella ya no se sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos. Intentó zafarse de él, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió.

—No me rechaces —masculló él—. Sabes que no quieres hacerlo.

—¿No?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos verdes, aún humedecidos por las lágrimas.

—No has dejado de desearme.

—También me gusta el chocolate, Sasuke, pero me da dolor de cabeza, así que no lo tomo —dijo ella.

—Muy graciosa —contestó él—. ¿Crees que podrás convencerme?

—Por supuesto —mintió ella.

—Ahora lo veremos —dijo él, riendo.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y acarició con los labios, lentamente y con infinita ternura, la boca femenina en algo que quería y no quería ser un beso. Sakura hizo un esfuerzo para no reaccionar, pero tras unos segundos su cuerpo la traicionó y se relajó al calor del cuerpo masculino que, al notar el cambio, la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó otra vez, ávidamente, sin la ternura de unos segundos antes.

Sakura gimió e intentó protestar, pero casi sin darse cuenta se vio alzada en volandas y tendida sobre una paca de heno, con el cuerpo de Sasuke cubriéndola por completo.

—No, Sasuke —protestó débilmente.

—Sí —gimió él.

Él deslizó una pierna entre las de ella a la vez que sus manos grandes y cálidas le acariciaban el vientre, el estómago, el pecho.

—No pienses —susurró él sobre sus labios entreabiertos—. Déjate llevar. No te haré daño.

—Lo sé —susurró ella—, pero...

Sasuke le mordisqueó el labio inferior para interrumpirla. Con los pulgares buscó y encontró por encima de la tela los pezones endurecidos, que acarició hasta que Sakura se estremeció de placer. Sasuke levantó la cabeza y siguió acariciándola, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Si Sakura estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de juego preliminar, no lo parecía. La joven estaba sucumbiendo a él totalmente fascinada por las sensaciones que Sasuke despertaba en su cuerpo, y le gustaba.

Seguro que entregarse a algo tan maravilloso no podía estar mal, pensó ella. Las manos de Sasuke en su cuerpo estaban despertando sensaciones que no había podido ni imaginar. Eran oleadas de un placer caliente y arrollador que la recorrían de la cabeza a los pies con cada caricia, con cada roce. Él la acariciaba y ella quería más. Sasuke la besó y ella se arqueó hacia él. Después le rodeó una pierna con la suya y gimió cuando él aceptó la callada invitación y buscó un contacto más íntimo con su cuerpo.

Sakura sintió la excitación de Sasuke, notó cuánto la deseaba, y quiso quitarse la ropa e invitar a sus ojos, sus manos, su cuerpo a que se rindiera completamente con ella. Quería sentir el éxtasis que estaba segura de poder sentir con él. Sasuke era un amante sensible y experto, y sabía que le proporcionaría todo el placer que ella podía imaginar y más.

Las manos masculinas se deslizaron bajo la blusa, desabrochando botones, invadiendo el encaje de la ropa interior, apoderándose de ella. Sakura notó los dedos de Sasuke rozándole la piel sensible del pecho, acariciándole los senos desnudos, en una intimidad que no había compartido nunca con nadie.

Dejó escapar un gemido de pasión. Sasuke le levantó la blusa y el sujetador hasta la garganta y buscó los senos femeninos con la boca.

El contacto cálido y húmedo fue estremecedor. Sakura se tensó con la oleada de placer que le produjo. Sasuke la saboreó en un silencio roto sólo por sus jadeos y los suspiros que sus caricias arrancaban de los labios femeninos.

—Sí —gimió él, abriendo la boca—. Sí, Sakura. Sí, aquí. Tú y yo. Yo puedo proporcionarte más placer de lo que jamás soñó ese maldito Ebizu.

Ebizu. Ebizu. El cuerpo de Sakura se tornó frío.

—¿Ebizu? —susurró ella.

—Has sido suya.

—Para nada —exclamó ella, con incredulidad.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, atrapado entre la insana necesidad de poseerla y los celos de otro hombre.

Sakura se aprovechó de aquel momento de indecisión para zafarse de su abrazo y cerrarse la blusa. Se puso en pie y salió al pasillo del establo, cerrándose los botones. La cara le ardía de vergüenza al pensar en lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Tenía el pelo y la ropa llenos de paja, los ojos verdes desorbitados, las mejillas encendidas y la boca hinchada.

Sasuke se levantó y echó a andar hacia ella. Sin el sombrero, tenía el pelo despeinado y por la camisa medio abierta se adivinaba el pecho musculoso cubierto de vello.

—Vuelve —dijo, roncamente.

—¡No! —exclamó ella firmemente, temblando—. No pienso ser la suplente de Kayku Nimura.

Aquella frase hizo que Sasuke se detuviera en seco.

—¿Te acuerdas de Kayku? ¿Tu novia? —insistió Sakura, temblando—. ¿Qué pensaría si te viera ahora?

Sasuke se irguió, no sin esfuerzo. Su cuerpo ardía de deseo. Nunca había deseado a nadie como deseaba a Sakura.

—Kayku no tiene nada que ver con esto —masculló él—. Te deseo a ti.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo, Sasuke? —el tono de Sakura era mordaz—. ¿Diez minutos? ¿Veinte?

Sasuke parpadeó. No podía pensar.

—Yo no soy la aventura de una noche para nadie —le espetó ella, furiosa—. Ni siquiera para ti.

Sasuke respiró profundamente un par de veces. La estaba mirando y lo único en que podía pensar era lo maravilloso que era sentir la piel y el cuerpo femenino bajo sus manos.

—Quiero que te vayas —repitió ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el sujetador desabrochado.

Al notar los contornos de los senos y los pezones hinchados, recordó con vergüenza el placer que Sasuke le había proporcionado con la boca.

—Eso no es lo que querías hace cinco minutos —le recordó él.

Sakura cerró los ojos.

—Soy una cría y una estúpida —dijo ella, en tono seco—. No sería la primera joven inocente que se deja seducir por un hombre experimentado.

—No digas tonterías —dijo él, con voz helada—. Tú no eres inocente.

—Piensa lo que quieras de mí, Sasuke, ya no importa —lo interrumpió—. Tengo trabajo. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

Él la miró furioso y frustrado por el deseo. Se maldijo para sus adentros por estropearlo todo mencionando el nombre de Ebizu.

—Eres una mujer muy dura, Sakura —dijo—. Más dura de lo que pensaba.

—Adiós, Sasuke —dijo, y se agachó para recoger el cepillo que se le había caído.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fulminante y salió del establo. A los pocos segundos, Sakura oyó un portazo y el chirriar de las ruedas del coche al dar media vuelta en el camino. Entonces se relajó. Al final había logrado zafarse de la experta seducción de Sasuke, pero por los pelos. Tenía que asegurarse de no volver a estar nunca tan cerca de él. No podía confiar en él. Ahora ya no.


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO** **8**

Kin seguía sin aparecer y el proceso de legalización del testamento aún no había empezado, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho en Jacobsville. Sakura y Sasori se habían visto obligados a dejar el rancho que les vio nacer porque el banco había ejecutado la hipoteca ante la falta de pago de la letra de ese mes.

A Sasuke no le dijeron nada. Sasori se instaló en uno de los barracones del rancho de Pein y Sakura se mudó a una pensión donde vivían otras dos mujeres solteras y trabajadoras como ella. Como no tenía dinero para pagar el alojamiento y comida de Bailey, Sakura llegó a un acuerdo con el dueño de un rancho dedicado al turismo rural para que los clientes que no tenían mucha experiencia con caballos lo utilizaran para montar. Además, ella ayudaría los fines de semana. No era la solución ideal, pero era la única que tenía, y Sakura esperaba que fuera temporal.

Sasuke y Kayku Nimura estaban prometidos, o eso era lo que pregonaba a los cuatro vientos ella, que lucía un enorme diamante en el dedo anular. Su padre se estaba valiendo de un montón de trucos sucios para hacerse con la nominación de su partido a la candidatura de senador y Kayku incluso fue a un programa de televisión a hacer acusaciones contra Hiruzen Sarutobi.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto Namikaze presentó una demanda contra ella por difamación.

—¡No ganarán este caso! —bramó Kayku a Sasuke—. Quiero que me consigas el mejor abogado de Austin. ¡Vamos a devolver a Hiruzen Sarutobi a la cloaca de donde salió, junto con esos nuevos ricos que se creen dueños del condado!

Sasuke, que era uno de esos nuevos ricos, la miró.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó, con frialdad.

—No querrás que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras ese imbécil le roba los votantes a mi padre.

—Tú eres quien ha hecho las alegaciones, Kayku.

—A veces se tienen que hacer cosas así para ganar las elecciones.

—No pienso participar en nada ilegal —masculló Sasuke con los dientes apretados.

Kayku se acurrucó melosa contra él y suspiró.

—Está bien, me controlaré. Lo haré por ti, te lo prometo. Pero no permitirás que Hiruzen Sarutobi me demande, ¿verdad?

Sasuke no sabía qué iba a hacer. No le gustaban ni el genio de Kayku ni sus tácticas. Le gustaba ser su acompañante, sí, y el acceso a la elite social que tenía con ella, pero ya no era una novedad, y empezaba a pensar que Kayku sólo estaba con él por el dinero que él podía aportar a la campaña electoral de su padre. Sakura había tratado de advertírselo y él la ignoró. Y eso le causaba remordimientos. Remordimientos y otras muchas cosas.

—Escucha, Kayku, debes recapacitar. Hiruzen Sarutobi es un hombre importante y tiene el apoyo de mucha gente con dinero y poder. Los Toyun, por ejemplo. Su hermano es el fiscal del distrito y está investigando el tema de los agentes de policía que el alcalde quiere suspender.

—Mi padre tiene el apoyo de la elite social —respondió ella.

—Sí, pero en los últimos diez años el condado ha cambiado mucho.

—¡Pero mi padre no puede perder las elecciones! —insistió ella, negándose a ver la realidad—. Hace años que es senador del distrito. ¿En serio crees que Sarutobi puede ganar?

—Sí, estoy convencido —dijo él—. De hecho, ya va por delante en los sondeos. Tu padre y tú os habéis granjeado muchos enemigos por el asunto de los policías, y tu actitud en público con Sakura Haruno no ha hecho más que empeorar las cosas.

—¿Esa mosquita muerta? —se burló ella.

—Puede que los Haruno no tengan dinero, pero llevan en este condado muchas generaciones y aquí se han ganado el respeto de la gente —dijo él—. Sakura es una buena persona —añadió, desviando la mirada, al recordar lo mal que la había tratado, y a Sasori también, por culpa de Kayku—. Últimamente ha sufrido unos cuantos golpes muy duros.

—Y yo también —lo interrumpió Kayku, que no quería seguir oyendo una palabra más sobre Sakura en boca de Sasuke—. Principalmente, una demanda por difamación. ¿Vas a buscarme un abogado o tengo que hacerlo yo? —preguntó, en tono exigente.

En aquel momento, Sasuke decidió cortar por lo sano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se sentía como un imbécil por su comportamiento de las últimas semanas.

—Será mejor que te lo busques tú —respondió él—. No pienso enfrentarme a Hiruzen Sarutobi .

—Hagas lo que hagas, esa mujer, Haruno o como se llame, no volverá a dirigirte la palabra —le espetó ella, encolerizada—. ¿O no sabías que el banco ha ejecutado la hipoteca del rancho de su padre?

Sasuke se quedó sin habla.

—¿Qué?

—Nadie les prestó el dinero para la letra, así que el director del banco los desahució. Mi padre tuvo una larga conversación con él.

Sasuke estaba furioso. Tenía los puños apretados a los lados, y los nudillos blancos.

—Eso es muy rastrero, Kayku.

—A veces, si quieres ganar, hay que jugar sucio —dijo ella—. Tú eres mío, y no voy a permitir que una granjera de pacotilla te cace. Te necesitamos.

—Yo no soy tuyo —respondió él, asiendo su sombrero—. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, nunca me he sentido más sucio que en este momento —dijo, y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

—¡No voy a llorar por ti, Sasuke! —gritó ella, encolerizada—. Necesitábamos tu dinero, pero nada más. No eres más que uno de esos nuevos ricos con un pasado que es mejor olvidar. Me arrepiento de haberte invitado a mi casa, y me avergüenzo de haberles dicho a mis amigos que me gustas.

—Entonces ya somos dos —murmuró él con la voz helada, y salió por la puerta sin volver la vista atrás.

Namikaze estaba repasando unas notas con Sakura cuando Sasuke Uchiha entró en el bufete sin llamar.

—Quisiera hablar con Sakura un momento —dijo solemnemente, con el sombrero en la mano.

—No sé de qué —dijo ella—. Estoy muy ocupada.

—Es cierto. Tengo que estar en el juzgado dentro de media hora —añadió Namikaze.

—Volveré dentro de media hora —respondió Sasuke.

—Como quieras, pero yo no estaré aquí. No tengo nada que decirte —le espetó ella, sin tapujos—. Me diste la espalda cuando más te necesitaba. Ahora ya no te necesito. Ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Decía, jefe? —preguntó acto seguido a Namikaze.

Namikaze titubeó un segundo. El abogado pudo ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Sasuke, y tuvo la sospecha de que éste acababa de descubrir la verdad sobre Kayku.

—Déjame tu cuaderno de notas —le dijo a Sakura, mirando la hora—. Entiendo tu letra, no hace falta que me acompañes. En serio.

Sakura lo miró como si la estuviera dejando en manos de su peor enemigo y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Está bien.

—Gracias —le dijo Sasuke a Namikaze, mientras éste recogía sus cosas.

—Me debes una —fue la respuesta del abogado antes de salir por la puerta.

Minutos más tarde Chiyo también se las arregló para encontrar algo que hacer fuera de la oficina y se fue a la calle, dejando a Sakura y a Sasuke solos.

—He cometido muchos errores —empezó él. Odiaba disculparse y normalmente encontraba la forma de no hacerlo, pero esa vez era consciente del daño que le había hecho a Sakura y no podía eludirlo—. Tienes que entender cómo ha sido mi vida. Mi familia era pobre, como la tuya. Mi madre tenía dinero, pero su padre la echó de casa cuando se casó con mi padre —tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo—. Yo quería ser alguien, Sakura. Eso fue lo que quise siempre. Ganarme el respeto de la gente importante de esta ciudad. Pensé que sí salía con Kayku lo conseguiría. Kayku era guapa, rica y culta y vino a por mí como un huracán. Y yo me dejé llevar.

Sakura, que no era guapa, rica ni culta, sintió que se le partía el corazón. Todo eso lo sabía, pero era muy doloroso escucharlo en boca de Sasuke. Porque eso quería decir que los apasionados besos que habían compartido no significaban nada para él. Él quería a Kayku.

—He roto con ella —añadió él.

Sakura no dijo nada.

—¿No me has oído? —preguntó él, impaciente.

Sakura lo miró con ojos desilusionados.

—La creíste. Dijo que yo me acostaba con Ebizu y la creíste. Dijo que yo la ataqué en esta oficina y la creíste, a pesar de que me conocías. Y cuando me atacó en el Café de Ren y en los juzgados, no dijiste nada —el rostro de Sasuke se crispó—. Las palabras no significan nada, Uchiha —continuó ella, amargamente—. Puedes pedirme perdón el resto de tu vida, pero no te escucharé. Me diste la espalda cuando más te necesitaba.

—Supongo que sí —dijo él.

—Puedo entender que te sintieras halagado por Kayku, pero Sasori y yo lo hemos perdido todo, nuestro padre ha muerto y ya ni siquiera tenemos casa.

Sasuke giró el sombrero entre las manos.

—Podéis venir a mi casa.

—Gracias —dijo ella, con una risita cargada de amargura.

Sasuke tenía ganas de dar un puñetazo contra algo. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, por lo estúpido que había sido, por haberse dejado embaucar por Kayku y por su padre, pero aún se sentía peor por haberle dado la espalda a Sakura.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento y la disculpa —dijo ella, dando por terminada la conversación—. Ahora si me perdonas, tengo que seguir trabajando.

La vida siguió como siempre. Sakura pasaba buena parte de su tiempo libre trabajando en la campaña electoral de Hiruzen Sarutobi, tratando de convencer a los votantes para que ejercieran su derecho a voto en las elecciones primarias.

—Creo que esta vez gana Hiruzen —le dijo Sasori a Sakura al sábado siguiente, mientras comían juntos un sandwich en un restaurante cerca del bufete de Namikaze.

—Sí, yo también —contestó ella—. Tiene muchos apoyos.

Sasori cogió una patata frita del plato y la contempló unos segundos antes de hablar.

—¿Has sabido algo de Sasuke? —preguntó, antes de llevársela a la boca.

—Vino a la oficina a disculparse hace unos días —le informó Sakura.

—Dicen que ahora Kayku Nimura está cortejando a Nagato Pein.

—Pues que tenga suerte —dijo Sakura—. Nagato sigue enamorado de su mujer, y no es tan crédulo como Sasuke.

—Sasuke no era tan crédulo —dijo Sasori, defendiendo a su anterior jefe—, pero cuando se te presenta una mujer así, la mayoría de los hombres normales la siguen al fin del mundo.

—¿También tú?

—Yo no soy un hombre normal —respondió Sasori—. Soy un vaquero.

Los dos hermanos continuaron hablando sobre lo que iba a ocurrir con el rancho y al cabo de un rato Sasori frunció el ceño.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando papá nos dijo que había hecho un testamento nuevo?

Sakura pestañeó.

—No.

—Quizá tú no estuvieras. Fue en el hospital, poco antes de morir. Casi no podía hablar, pero dijo algo así como que lo había puesto en un lugar seguro —explicó lentamente, a medida que iba recordando la escena—. Y me acuerdo de que dos días antes de sufrir el infarto fue a San Antonio él solo, sin Kin.

Sakura se concentró para intentar recordar a qué personas conocía su padre en San Antonio.

—Papá tenía una colección de monedas valorada en medio millón de dólares —continuó Sasori—, y aún no ha aparecido.

—¿No crees que Kin ya la habrá vendido? —sugirió Sakura.

—Cuando recogimos las cosas de papá, la caja de las monedas no estaba. Eso lo recuerdo bien. Y si Kin la tuviera, ya la habría vendido y no necesitaría el dinero del rancho. ¿Crees que papá pudo haberla llevado a San Antonio y se la dejó a alguien, junto con un nuevo testamento?

Sakura se levantó de la silla sin terminar de comer. Su hermano tenía razón. Tenían que tratar de encontrar la colección de monedas de Kenji Haruno. Quizá con ellas encontraran también otras respuestas.

—Voy ahora mismo a decirle al señor Namikaze que intente averiguarlo. Teniendo en cuenta la antigüedad de las monedas y su valor, no creo que sea muy difícil seguirles el rastro, si es que se han vendido —dijo, poniéndose en pie y colgándose el bolso al hombro.

—Pero termina el sandwich —dijo su hermano—. Últimamente has adelgazado, hermanita.

—Desde que tuvimos que irnos de casa he estado un poco deprimida —contestó ella.

—Sí, yo también.

—Pero por fin empiezo a ver la luz al final del túnel —añadió Sakura, sonriendo.

Sakura estaba furiosa por no haber pensado antes en la colección de monedas de su padre, y pasó el fin de semana esperando noticias del detective que trabajaba para Namikaze. Éstas llegaron el lunes por la tarde al despacho de su jefe.

—La hemos encontrado —anunció éste mientras la invitaba a sentarse en una silla frente a él—. Tu padre dejó la colección y un nuevo testamento a un compraventa con órdenes expresas de que no entregara nada a Kin bajo ninguna circunstancia. Además, el testamento es legal, redactado por un abogado y firmado por dos testigos.

—¡Mi padre lo sabía! —exclamó Sakura—. Sabía que Kin quería desheredarnos.

—Y hay más —continuó el abogado—. Hay un seguro de vida a vuestro nombre por valor de medio millón de dólares que dejó con el mismo compraventa.

—No lo entiendo. Cuando el compraventa se enteró de la muerte de mi padre ¿por qué no se puso en contacto con nosotros? —preguntó Sakura, pensando en la cantidad de problemas que se habrían ahorrado.

—Lo intentó —dijo Namikaze—, pero cuando llamó por teléfono fue Kin quien contestó y le dijo que Sasori y tú estabais de viaje fuera del país. Por lo visto, ella pensaba ir a verlo, pero cuando supo que la buscaban por la muerte del padre de Hinata, puso pies en polvorosa.

—Gracias a Dios —exclamó Sakura—. Ahora podremos volver a casa.

—Sí, llama a tu hermano y cuéntaselo —le dijo el abogado—. Y no te preocupes, ahora todo saldrá bien.

—Sí —dijo ella. Y sin pensarlo, preguntó—: ¿Qué tal está Hinata?

Namikaze se levantó, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Su madre y ella están muy afectadas, como te puedes imaginar. Nunca pensaron que el señor Hyuga hubiera sido envenenado. De momento, he conseguido que no se publique nada en los periódicos, pero cuando detengan a Kin será difícil mantener el secreto.

—¿Puedo hacer algo?

Namikaze sonrió.

—Llévales una pizza y deja que Hinata te cuente cómo se siente —sugirió él—. Echa de menos trabajar aquí.

—Yo también la echo de menos a ella.

Namikaze desvió la mirada.

—Le he pedido que vuelva a trabajar con nosotros.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sakura, encantada.

—Me ha dicho que se lo va a pensar —dijo, y añadió—: Puedes decirle, si quieres, que andamos cortos de personal, y que la mujer que la sustituyó tuvo que dejarlo. A lo mejor siente lástima de nosotros y vuelve.

Sakura sonrió.

—Lo intentaré.

—Gracias.


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Al día siguiente, Namikaze entró en la oficina con una caja de cartón en las manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara, e hizo un ademán a Sakura para que lo siguiera a su despacho.

Además de la colección de monedas y el último testamento de Kenji Haruno, cuyos beneficiarios eran únicamente Sasori y Sakura, en la caja había también unas libretas de banco y varios talonarios de cheques.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sakura.

—Tu padre tenía dos cuentas bancarias en San Antonio —le informó Namikaze, sonriendo cálidamente—, y hay dinero más que de sobra para pagar la hipoteca del rancho y mucho más. Tu hermano y tú vais a ser ricos, Sakura. Enhorabuena.

Namikaze salió de su despacho para ir a los juzgados, pero al llegar a la zona de recepción del bufete se detuvo en seco.

Hinata estaba sentada en su mesa de siempre.

—Dijiste que podía volver —le dijo a Namikaze con su voz suave.

Namikaze respiró hondo, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—Desde luego que sí —dijo—. ¿Te vas a quedar?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Te importa preparar una cafetera? —preguntó él.

—¿Normal?

—Mitad y mitad —murmuró Namikaze, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta—. Tanta cafeína no me sienta bien.

Y salió por la puerta dejando a Hinata boquiabierta y sin saber qué decir.

—Te dije que te echaba de menos —susurró Sakura antes de seguir a Namikaze hasta la calle.

Sakura y Sasori regresaron a su casa al día siguiente, aunque allí les esperaba una desagradable sorpresa. La casa estaba completamente patas arriba y encontraron prácticamente todos los muebles y objetos de decoración rotos o arrancados de su sitio.

—Tenemos que denunciarlo para que lo cubra el seguro —dijo Sasori, furioso—. Probablemente fue Kin buscando la colección de monedas. ¡Seguro que ya anda corta de dinero!

Media hora más tarde el ayudante del sheriff Haku aparcaba delante de la casa, y un minuto después lo hacía el perito.

—Gracias por venir tan deprisa —dijo Sasori, estrechando la mano a ambos hombres.

—Hola, Sakura —dijo con una sonrisa.

Haku era una de las pocas personas que llamaban a Sakura por su nombre completo. Era un hombre de treinta y tantos años, alto, atlético, rubio y de ojos oscuros, y muy atractivo, con quien Sakura había salido algunas veces a cenar y a bailar.

—Hola, Haku —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Hola, Etsu.

Mientras los policías daban una vuelta por la casa comprobando los daños y haciendo preguntas sobre posibles sospechosos, hubo una repentina conmoción en la entrada principal. Era el todoterren de Sasuke, que aparcó entre los coches de los dos policías, levantando una nube de polvo. Un minuto después, un Sasuke cansado y cubierto de polvo entraba en la sala de estar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, deteniéndose en seco al ver los destrozos y buscando a Sakura con los ojos.

—Alguien ha registrado la casa —dijo Haku—. ¿Has visto algo sospechoso?

—No, pero preguntaré a mis hombres —respondió Sasuke, y miró a Sakura un largo momento—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sasori y yo estamos bien, gracias —respondió ella, secamente.

Sasuke miró el revoltijo de muebles, lámparas, figuritas rotas, papeles y otros objetos que se amontonaban en el suelo de la sala en total desorden.

—Para robar no hace falta destrozar todo lo que hay en una casa —comentó.

—Sí. Está hecho con mucha malicia —observó Haku, y miró a Sakura—. Sé que has tenido dos encontronazos con Kayku Nimura, incluso en uno de ellos te dio una bofetada. Esa mujer también ha estado involucrada en actos de vandalismo. ¿Crees que ha podido tener algo que ver con esto?

Sakura miró a Sasuke, conpasión.

—Es una posibilidad —dijo éste—. Kayku estaba celosa de Sakura, y yo acabo de cortar mi relación con ella y con su padre. No se lo ha tomado muy bien.

—La añadiré a la lista de sospechosos.

En ese momento, Etsu llamó desde el porche de atrás.

—¡Jefe! Di a los Haruno que salgan un momento, por favor.

Sakura salió la primera, seguida de su hermano y los demás. Etsu estaba en cuclillas junto al escalón del porche, examinando un bidón de gasolina de color rojo.

—¿Es vuestro? —preguntó a Sasori.

—No —repuso éste—. Yo tengo uno para emergencias, pero lo guardo siempre en el taller.

—El seguro de la casa tiene como beneficiaria a nuestra madrastra, Kin —dijo Sakura—. Supongo que si la casa se quemara, ella cobraría la indemnización.

—Bien, con ella ya tenemos dos sospechosos —dijo Haku, mientras Etsu seguía recogiendo pruebas y buscando huellas—. Veremos si encontramos algo de alguna de las dos, aunque es probable que quien haya hecho esto usara guantes. De todos modos, os tendremos al tanto de lo que vayamos averiguando.

Haku se caló bien el sombrero de ala ancha y miró a Sakura desde su altura, sonriendo.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la noche? —preguntó—. Hay un rally electoral para los partidarios de Hiruzen Sarutobi en el Shea's.

—Lo sé, yo soy uno de ellos —respondió ella, sonriendo a su vez—. ¿Vas a ir?

—Probablemente no me quedará otro remedio —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Seguro que alguien se toma una cerveza de más y acaba metiéndose en una pelea.

—Estupendo, entonces nos podemos ver allí —dijo ella.

Sasuke lo estaba escuchando todo y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Quería decirle a Haku que se olvidara de Sakura, quería decirle a Sakura lo que sentía, pero no le salían las palabras.

—Si vais a volver a vivir aquí —dijo Haku—, será mejor que os mande a alguien por la noche.

—Gracias —contestó Sakura—. Tengo una escopeta, pero ni siquiera sé dónde está.

—Podéis quedaros en mi casa hasta que Haku detenga al responsable —se ofreció Sasuke.

—No, gracias —dijo Sakura, tratando de no recordar que Sasuke ya se lo había propuesto antes.

A pesar de sus sentimientos hacia él, no pensaba ocupar el puesto que Kayku Nimura había dejado vacío en la casa y la vida de Sasuke.

—Ésta es nuestra casa —añadió Sasori.

—De acuerdo, pero si necesitáis algo...

—Llamaremos a Haku, gracias —dijo Sakura sin mirarlo.

Sasori acompañó al sheriff y al perito hasta sus coches y dejó a su hermana sola con Sasuke.

—Si Kin está empeñada en prender fuego a la casa para cobrar el seguro, ni Sasori ni tú estaréis a salvo solos aquí.

—Haku nos va a mandar protección —respondió ella con frialdad.

—Lo sé, pero hasta los ayudantes del sheriff tienen que ir al baño de vez en cuando —dijo él con rotundidad—. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?

Sakura alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

—Ésta es nuestra casa, y Sasori y yo nos quedaremos aquí. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo mucho que hacer. Gracias de todos modos.

Sasuke la sujetó por la cintura desde atrás y la acercó a él. Sakura sintió su aliento cálido en el pelo.

—Tenía miedo —murmuró él.

—¿De... de qué? —preguntó ella, perpleja.

—Eres muy joven —dijo él—. Y las mujeres jóvenes cambian mucho.

Sakura giró dentro de los brazos masculinos y lo miró sin entender.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con nada?

Sasuke alzó la mano y recorrió el contorno de la boca femenina con el pulgar.

—No lo sabes, ¿verdad? No importa, algún día lo sabrás —se inclinó hacia ella y la besó suavemente junto a la oreja, pero se apartó enseguida—. Hasta entonces, prometo cuidar de ti mucho mejor...

—Puedo...

Sasuke la interrumpió.

—¡Cómo digas «cuidarme sola» no sé lo que...!

Sakura le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero Sasuke no se dejó intimidar.

—No voy a dejar que te pase nada, Sakura.

—No te has preocupado mucho por eso antes —musitó ella, con menos fuerza de la que hubiera deseado—. Kayku es muy guapa.

—No te llega ni a la altura de los zapatos.

Sakura titubeó. Pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente, y desde luego no iba a arrojarse a los brazos de Sasuke la primera vez que él se los abriera. Lo miró con suspicacia.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, tras exhalar un hondo suspiro—. Lo haremos a tu manera. Nos vemos el sábado en Shea's.

—Pero tú eres el enemigo —le recordó ella.

—Siempre puedo cambiar de bando, ¿o no? —dijo él—. Entretanto, si me necesitas, llama. Estaré en casa. Si llamas, estaré aquí en un segundo.

Sakura asintió lentamente.

—Bien.

Sasuke sonrió y salió.

El sábado por la noche el Shea's estaba a rebosar. Hidan Tsuno había acudido acompañado de su esposa Anna, que tenía buen aspecto, pero aún presentaba algunos rasguños y cortes en la cara, fruto de la terrible experiencia que le había tocado vivir. Cuando salieron juntos a la pista de baile, Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlos casi con envidia. Anna se pegaba al cuerpo de su esposo como si estuviera en el cielo, y los dos se movían lánguidamente al ritmo de una antigua balada de amor.

—Hacen una buena pareja —dijo la voz de Sasuke a su espalda.

Sakura alzó la cabeza y la volvió hacia él. Sasuke tenía los ojos clavados intensamente en ella.

—Baila conmigo —dijo él, con voz grave, y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Sakura titubeó, pero sólo unos segundos. Había soñado muchas veces en los besos que habían compartido y estaba segura de que no habría nada más entre ellos. Pero al sentirse de nuevo en sus brazos, sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas.

—He sido un idiota —le murmuró él al oído—. Me entró miedo en el peor momento.

—Sasuke...

—Perdonad la interrupción —dijo Haku con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se detuvo, sin reaccionar.

—Estamos hablando... —empezó a decir.

—Para hablar siempre hay tiempo. ¿Bailas, Sakura? —preguntó Haku plantándose delante de Sasuke.

Y se llevó a Sakura entre sus brazos antes de que ni ella ni Sasuke tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar.

—Eso es lo que yo llamo un hombre celoso —murmuró Haku—. No hace falta que pregunte cómo están las cosas entre vosotros.

—Entre nosotros no hay nada —protestó Sakura.

—¿Ah, no?

—Sasuke no es de los que se casan —añadió ella.

—Oh —dijo Haku con una sonrisa entre escéptica y sarcástica.

Sakura se ruborizó. Desde el otro extremo del local, Sasuke vio el rubor en las mejillas femeninas y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no acercarse a ellos y arrancar a Sakura de los brazos de Haku.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú por aquí?

La voz de Hiruzen Sarutobi interrumpió momentáneamente el ataque de celos que se estaba comiendo a Sasuke por dentro.

—No mucho —murmuró Sasuke—. He venido a preguntarte si necesitas otro aliado. He cambiado de bando.

Hiruzen arqueó las cejas con incredulidad y una décima de segundo después estalló en carcajadas.

—Bueno, no eres mal diplomático —dijo, tendiéndole la mano—. Bienvenido a bordo.

Al final de la velada, Sasuke se las arregló para que Sasori y Sakura accedieran a que los llevara a casa, pero cuando llegaron al rancho de los Haruno esperó a que Sasori se bajara del coche y entrara para apagar el motor y volverse hacia Sakura.

—Uno de los ayudantes de Tsuno ha visto a Kayku con un traficante de drogas —le dijo.

—Ella se droga, ¿verdad?

—Eso explicaría su errático comportamiento.

—Lo siento —dijo Sakura—. Te gustaba.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y la besó ávidamente, atrayéndola hacia su regazo y rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos.

—Tú me gustas —susurró él en su boca—. Más de lo que jamás pensé.

Sakura tenía mil preguntas, pero no podía hablar y besar al mismo tiempo, y optó por lo segundo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se relajó contra él y lo besó hasta sentir los labios ligeramente hinchados y doloridos.

—Sakura, creo que debemos empezar a salir juntos.

Sakura parpadeó.

—¿Tú y yo?

—Tú y yo —dijo él. Se separó un poco y la miró posesivo—. Puedo renunciar a lo que sea, pero nunca ti.

—Escucha, yo no tengo aventuras...

El la acalló con un beso.

—Yo tampoco. Así que supongo que, de momento, no nos acostaremos juntos.

—Pero si salimos...

Sasuke sonrió.

—Tú tienes bastante autocontrol por los dos, estoy seguro —dijo—. Me ayudarás a comportarme como un caballero.

Sakura se retiró un poco y bajó la mirada hasta las manos que Sasuke había deslizado por debajo de su blusa. Después fijó de nuevo los ojos en él.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y retiró las manos.

—Todos tenemos derecho a algún desliz, ¿no? —dijo él, con un pícaro destello en los ojos.

—Vale —rió ella.

—En ese caso —dijo él, rozándole la boca con los labios por última vez—, mejor te metes en casa antes de que se me olvide ser un caballero. Cierra bien las puertas y llámame si me necesitas. A mí, no a Haku, ¿entendido?

—¿Desde cuándo me he convertido en tu propiedad personal? —preguntó ella.

—Desde el momento en que me has dejado meter las manos debajo de tu blusa —le espetó él, riendo.

Sakura bajó del todoterreno medio mareada, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en una sola noche.


	11. Chapter 10

**¡Hoy por fin termino esta historia! Seguro que tod s estabais deseando que ya acabara. Bueno estoy muy contenta ya que la historia ha tenido muy buena acogida, espero que la próxima sea igual.**

**Gracias por los follow, fav y reviews.**

**Candice Saint-Just: ami estos cambios no me gustan mucho pero por otra parte son bastante emotivos**

**Rou-chan: jajaja comparto totalmente tus opiniones sobre los chicos serios **** Lo revise para que no volviera a pasar, disculpa toda la demora al actualizar, pero ya está el final. Disfruta mucho**

**Disfruten de toda la historia. Nos leemos **

**CAPÍTULO 10**

En los días que siguieron Sasuke pasó más tiempo en casa de Sakura que en la suya. Sakura y Sasori pagaron la hipoteca y empezaron a comprar cabezas de ganado para el pequeño rancho que habían heredado de su padre y que pensaban mantener contra viento y marea. Kin fue detenida un par de días después en un motel de San Antonio con un hombre que resultó ser el falso abogado que había llamado a Sakura para decirles que desalojaran la casa. La mujer fue acusada del asesinato del padre de Hinata, pero negó rotundamente tener nada que ver con la lata de gasolina hallada en el rancho de los Haruno.

Kayku Nimura, por su parte, continuaba haciendo de las suyas, empeñada en lograr de nuevo el apoyo de Sasuke para la carrera electoral de su padre. No era de las que se rendían fácilmente, y ahora tenía un plan. Dos días antes de la vista en la que se decidiría el destino de los dos agentes de policía que habían detenido a su padre por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol, Kayku decidió poner en marcha su plan.

Era el sábado por la mañana cuando Kayku llamó a Sakura al trabajo para deshacerse en disculpas por el daño que le había causado.

—No era mi intención —le aseguró Kayku desde el otro lado del teléfono—. Oye, hoy sales de trabajar a la una, ¿no? ¿Por qué no vienes a comer a mi casa?

—¿A tu casa?

—Le he dicho a la cocinera que prepare algo especial, y así tendré la oportunidad de contarte mi versión de los hechos. ¿Vendrás?

Sakura no lo tenía muy claro.

—No me tendrás miedo, ¿verdad? —dijo la hija del senador, que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar una negativa.

—No —respondió Sakura. Y tras vacilar unos segundos, accedió—. Está bien. Estaré allí a la una.

—Gracias —dijo Kayku con voz ronca—. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Oye, ¿por qué no invitas también a tu hermano? —añadió de repente.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Sasori ha ido a llevar un camión de ganado a San Antonio.

—Oh. Entonces otro día. Hasta la una —dijo Kayku, en un tono más alegre, y colgó.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Era una estúpida por aceptar aquella invitación tan inesperada? Aunque, ¿qué podía hacerle la hija del senador? Sólo faltaban tres días para las primarias, y Kayku ya no tenía ningún motivo para hacerle nada. De todos modos, Sakura llamó a Sasuke para contárselo.

—Adivina qué ha pasado —empezó ella.

—¿Que te has dado cuenta de lo irresistible que soy y vas a venir ahora mismo a seducirme? —bromeó él—. ¿Preparo la cama?

—Hablo en serio —dijo ella.

—¡Yo también!

—Sasuke —rió ella—. Me ha llamado Kayku para disculparse por su comportamiento e invitarme a comer.

—¿Y vas a ir?

—¿Por qué no? —dijo ella, no muy segura—. ¿No crees que estaría bien arreglar un poco las cosas?

—No lo sé. La verdad es que prefiero que no vayas. Cuando corté con ella no le gustó nada, y no me fío de lo que pueda hacer.

—¿Qué me va a hacer? —exclamó Sakura—. ¿Dispararme a plena luz del día?

—Claro que no —dijo él—, pero ten cuidado. Y llámame cuando vuelvas a casa, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Sin embargo, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir cierta extrañeza mientras conducía a la mansión que el senador Nimura poseía junto al río Jacobs.

Podía entender que Kayku la invitara para disculparse por su comportamiento, pero ¿a Sasori? Si ni siquiera lo conocía.

De repente levantó el pie del acelerador. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? El rancho de los Haruno estaba al lado del de Sasuke. Kayku estaba furiosa porque Sasuke había roto su relación con ella. Si la casa de Sakura desaparecía, Sasori y ella tendrían que mudarse de nuevo, lejos de Sasuke, y Kayku quizá hubiera pensando que así podría recuperar de nuevo a su ex.

Sakura dio la vuelta en mitad de la carretera y enfiló hacia su casa. Apretó el acelerador a fondo, y deseó tener un teléfono móvil para poder avisar a alguien. No podía llamar a nadie, pero ahora estaba segura de lo que iba a ocurrir. También supo con total certeza que su madrastra había dicho la verdad al asegurar que no tenía nada que ver con la lata de gasolina que la policía encontró en el porche de atrás del rancho.

La pregunta era: ¿a quién había convencido Kayku para prender fuego a su casa? ¿O estaría tan loca como para intentarlo ella misma?

La camioneta de Sakura corría por la carretera a mucha más velocidad de la permitida. Si al menos se encontrara con un coche patrulla, del sheriff o de la policía, podría dar aviso para que alguien fuera a su casa. Aquélla fue seguramente la única vez que deseó que la detuvieran por exceso de velocidad.

Pero cuando por fin se adentró por el sendero que conducía hasta el rancho, no vio nada. Ni incendio, ni bomberos. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que todo podía ser fruto de su imaginación. ¿Por qué había pensando que Kayku Nimura quería quemar su casa?

Sakura se detuvo delante del rancho y decidió que de todos modos era mejor tomar ciertas precauciones. Bajó de la camioneta y rodeó el vehículo para hacerse con una barra de hierro que llevaba en la parte de atrás. Le sudaban las manos y tuvo que secárselas en los pantalones para poder sujetar bien la improvisada arma.

Rodeó la casa con pasos silenciosos pero seguros, y cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba la chimenea y se asomó, se detuvo en seco.

Allí había un hombre. Un hombre joven, de pelo moren, con una lata de gasolina en la mano con la que iba rociando los escalones del porche de atrás mientras mascullaba algo en voz baja.

Sakura cerró los ojos y pidió ayuda al cielo en silencio. En ese momento nadie más podía ayudarla.

Rodeó la esquina blandiendo la barra de hierro.

—¡Ya basta, canalla! Estás en propiedad privada y vas a ir a la cárcel. ¡La policía viene hacia aquí!

Asustado, el hombre tiró la lata y miró a Sakura con los ojos desorbitados.

Sakura aprovechó el desconcierto para echar a correr hacia él, gritando como una loca. Casi sin poder creérselo, vio que el hombre echaba a correr a su vez y se alejaba de la casa. En ese momento, oyó un motor a su espalda. Un cómplice, sin duda, pensó ella, presa de pánico.

Sasuke Uchiha detuvo el coche a su lado y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—¡Sube! —gritó.

Sakura saltó a su lado y cerró la puerta.

—Estaba rociando con gasolina el porche de atrás —jadeó ella—. No lo dejes escapar.

Sasuke siguió al hombre que corría hacia un coche destartalado aparcado no lejos de allí, y poco antes de llegar a su altura, gritó a Sakura:

—¡Sujeta el volante!

En el momento exacto abrió la puerta del coche y saltó fuera, abalanzándose sobre el joven pirómano y arrojándolo contra el suelo.

Cuando Sakura detuvo el coche, Sasuke ya lo tenía sujeto por el cuello de la camisa.

—Ahí está mi móvil. Llama a Haku —gritó Sasuke. Y zarandeando al hombre le preguntó—: ¿Quién te ha mandado hacer esto?

—Ha sido la señorita Kayku —sollozó el joven—. Mi padre trabaja en su casa y robó algunas cosas. La señorita Kayku me dijo que si no lo hacía lo entregaría a la policía. Me dijo que sólo tenía que quemar un poco el porche de atrás y que se olvidaría de lo de mi padre. Me aseguró que sólo quería asustarla, no quemar toda la casa.

Poco después oyeron la sirena de un coche patrulla. Era el ayudante del sheriff, que había estudiado con Sakura en el instituto.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Sasuke? —preguntó.

—Quería prender fuego a la casa —le informó Sasuke—. Sakura lo ha sorprendido rociándolo todo con gasolina. Léele sus derechos y después haz lo mismo con Kayku Nimura. Es quien está detrás de todo esto.

Después de leerle sus derechos, esposó al asustado joven, lo metió en el coche patrulla y se fue.

Sasuke sujetó a Sakura con fuerza y la apretó contra él.

—Cuando te he visto correr detrás de él con la barra de hierro no me lo podía creer. ¿Y si hubiera estado armado?

—Te aseguro que el tipo tenía más miedo que yo —dijo Sakura.

—Sakura, creo que será mejor que nos prometamos —dijo él de repente.

Sakura pensó que estaba teniendo alucinaciones, y así se lo hizo saber.

—No estás alucinando —le aseguró él, mirándola a los ojos—. Cuando Kayku se dé cuenta de que lo nuestro va en serio, te dejará en paz.

—No le tengo miedo —dijo Sakura, aunque sin mucho convencimiento.

—Dame ese gusto, por favor —insistió él, inclinando la cabeza para besarla.

Sakura sonrió bajo los cálidos y firmes labios que rozaban los suyos.

—Te compraré un anillo —prometió él en un susurro.

—¿De qué? —preguntó ella.

—¿De qué lo quieres?

—Me gustan las esmeraldas —susurró ella, poniéndose de puntillas para rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

—Con una esmeralda, entonces.

—¿Y nadie lo sabrá?

Sasuke soltó una risita y volvió a besarla.

—A lo mejor lo tenemos que contar por ahí, para que sea creíble. Y puede que incluso tengamos que casarnos, pero no te importa, ¿verdad?

Sakura parpadeó.

—¿Casarnos?

—Para eso es el anillo, Sakura —dijo él—. Una notificación por adelantado.

—Pero tú siempre has dicho que no querías casarte.

—Y siempre he dicho que para todo hombre hay una mujer sin la que no puede vivir —dijo él—. Y para mí esa mujer eres tú. Te he echado mucho de menos. Estas últimas semanas han sido un infierno.

—Tú querías a Kayku —lo acusó ella.

—Yo quería que pensaras en lo que estaba sucediendo. Siempre has estado muy protegida y no quería que me pasara lo mismo que a Nagato Pein, cuya mujer se dio cuenta de que ya no quería seguir siendo madre y ama de casa, que quería tener una profesión y hacer carrera, y ahora el pobre hombre anda más que perdido.

—¿Eso crees que quiero yo?

—No lo sé, Sakura —masculló él, angustiado—. Para mí, las cosas son o todo o nada. No puedo meter el pie en el agua para comprobar si está fría o no. Yo tengo que lanzarme de cabeza.

Sakura estaba sin habla. Sasuke la quería y ella no se había dado cuenta. Su hermano Sasori, sí. Lo había visto hacía tiempo e intentó decírselo. Pero ella jamás imaginó que un hombre como Sasuke pudiera pensar en serio en una mujer como ella.

Sakura abrió los labios en un ronco suspiro. Su cuerpo ardía. Nunca pensó que la vida pudiera ser tan maravillosa.

—Yo no quiero una carrera profesional —dijo ella.

—¿Y si cambias de idea?

Sakura se alzó hacia él y trazó el perfil del firme mentón masculino con los dedos.

—Tengo veinticuatro años, Sasuke —le aseguró—. Si ahora no sé lo que quiero, nunca lo sabré.


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Sasuke condujo a Sakura a su casa en silencio, la hizo entrar al elegante salón y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó, yendo hacia una jarra de té frío que probablemente Tsunade había dejado allí, junto con una fuente con bizcocho recién hecho cubierto con un papel de aluminio—. ¿Y un poco de bizcocho?

—Sí —dijo ella.

Sasuke sirvió té en dos vasos y se los dio a Sakura. Después sirvió bizcocho en dos platos y los llevó a la mesa de café que había junto al sofá. Cuando Sakura se sentó, vio en su plato un anillo de oro con una esmeralda.

—¡Vaya, mira esto! —exclamó Sasuke—. Pero si es un anillo de compromiso. ¿Quién lo habrá dejado ahí?

Sakura lo cogió, casi sin respiración.

—Es precioso.

—¿A que sí? —musitó él—. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? Si te sirve, a lo mejor te conviertes en una princesa de cuento de hadas y consigues un príncipe.

Sakura sonrió.

—¿Tú crees?

—Cariño, casi te lo puedo garantizar —respondió él, con ternura infinita—. ¿Quieres probártelo?

Sasuke contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta. Sakura tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Casi no podía hablar.

—¿Por qué no me lo pones tú?

Sasuke cogió el anillo y lo deslizó en el dedo anular, casi con alivio.

—Perfecto —murmuró él—. Casi como si te lo hubieran hecho a medida.

Sakura lo miró y todo el humor desapareció de su rostro.

—Te encantan las esmeraldas, lo sé —dijo él—. Lo encargué hace meses y lo metí en un cajón mientras decidía si sería un suicidio o no pedirte que te casaras conmigo. Temía que no hubieras visto suficiente del mundo, o de la vida, y no estuvieras dispuesta a quedarte para siempre en Jacobsville.

—Al final te decidiste —dijo ella.

Sasuke le enmarcó la cara con las manos y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

—Sí. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba saliendo con Kayku para alejarte de mí. Al principio sus atenciones me halagaron, pero me sentí como un traidor cuando empezó a insultarte en público. Tenía demasiadas dudas para hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella.

El se inclinó sobre los suaves labios femeninos.

—Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que cuando amas a alguien, las cosas se arreglan —dijo él, y la besó—. Tenía que haberte dicho lo que sentía y darte la oportunidad de abrir las alas si querías. Tenía que haber esperado a que decidieras qué clase de futuro querías.

Sakura no podía creer que Sasuke no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Yo estaba loca por ti —susurró ella contra su boca—. Lo sabía todo el mundo menos tú.

Sasuke la tumbó cuan larga era en el sofá y se tendió sobre ella, aplastándola totalmente con su cuerpo cálido y duro.

—Sasuke —jadeó ella en un susurro cuando él se hizo un sitio entre sus piernas.

—No tengas miedo —dijo él—. Grita y Tsunade estará aquí en medio segundo. Levanta un poco.

Sakura así lo hizo, y Sasuke le desabrochó el sujetador y lo apartó de en medio por debajo de la blusa. El beso fue haciéndose más lento y seductor, mientras sus manos descubrían el calor de los senos desnudos y la suavidad de la piel.

A Sakura se le agolpaban los pensamientos. Sasuke iba a ser su esposo; ella podría pasar la noche entera en sus brazos; tendrían hijos juntos. Tras la tragedia de los últimos meses, era como un viaje al paraíso.

Gimió y rodeó con sus largas piernas la cintura masculina, pegándolo aún más a ella. Sintió el poder y el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke aún más íntimamente, y abrió la boca, invitándolo a tomar posesión de ella.

—Oh, sí —gimió ella. Alzó las caderas y las movió rítmicamente con él, colgada de su cuello, jadeando y gimiendo de placer junto a su oreja—. Sí, así.

Sus gemidos arrancaron un ronco jadeo de la garganta masculina, y las manos de Sasuke buscaron desesperadas la cremallera del pantalón de Sakura, que ya no podía pensar en nada más.

El ruido de pasos en el pasillo penetró por fin la bruma de pasión que los envolvía. Sasuke alzó la cabeza. Sakura lo miró, aturdida y apenas consciente del sonido.

—Es Tsunade —refunfuñó Sasuke—. Tenemos que parar.

—Dile que se vaya —susurró ella, riendo casi sin aliento.

—Díselo tú —bromeó él, poniéndose en pie. Le dio la mano y la ayudó a incorporarse—. Luego se venga de mí en la cocina. Es capaz de preparar una sopa de calabacín que parece un estofado de ternera.

—¿La venganza de Tsunade?

Sasuke asintió.

—La venganza de Tsunade —repitió él. Hizo una pausa—. Quiero casarme contigo. Lo quiero con todo mi corazón.

Sakura tuvo que contener las lágrimas para responder.

—Yo también quiero casarme contigo.

Sasuke la besó con tanta ternura que Sakura sintió que se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas otra vez. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó con pasión, pero él la separó.

—¿No quieres seducirme? —exclamó ella—. Una vez dijiste que podías dejarme satisfecha en quince minutos.

—Mentí —dijo él—. Necesitaría al menos un par de horas. Y Tsunade está impaciente esperando en el pasillo a darnos la enhorabuena. No podemos escandalizarla tan pocos días antes de la boda.

—¿Pocos días?

—Quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible —dijo él—. Sólo necesitamos los análisis de sangre, la licencia y ya tengo al reverendo. A menos que quieras una boda normal en una iglesia con cientos de invitados.

—No hace falta —dijo ella—. Si ya tienes al reverendo...

Unos impacientes golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Tsunade desde el otro lado.

—¡Ha aceptado! —gritó Sasuke.

La puerta se abrió de par y par y Tsunade entró corriendo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sakura aborrece el calabacín —dijo él, burlón.

—No volveré a prepararlo —prometió Tsunade.

Sasuke abrazó a su tía y ama de llaves. Un minuto después, Sakura hizo lo mismo.

—Bienvenida a la familia —dijo la mujer.

Los días siguientes estuvieron inmersos en una gran actividad. El senador Nimura perdió la nominación a senador por el Partido Demócrata por una gran diferencia. El concejal y el alcalde fueron acusados, junto con Kayku Nimura, de tráfico de drogas. Kayku además también había sido acusada de intentar provocar un incendio, pero estaba en libertad condicional bajo fianza hasta la celebración del juicio. El senador Nimura hizo un discurso ante las cámaras y los medios de comunicación en el que reconoció su derrota y felicitó sinceramente a Hiruzen Sarutobi. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que el senador estaba mejor desde que los escarceos delictivos de su hija habían salido a la luz. Su amor de padre lo había obligado a protegerla, y los remordimientos que lo carcomían por dentro lo habían llevado a beber en exceso, lo que a su vez provocó su detención, sus intentos de que la policía retirara las acusaciones y, finalmente, la pérdida de su escaño de senador.

Una irresponsabilidad le había costado su carrera, pero, como dijo a Hiruzen Sarutobi, aún tenía dinero y su casa y haría todo lo que pudiera por su hija.

Sasuke por fin entendió por qué Sakura trató tantas veces de alejarlo de Kayku Nimura y le pidió disculpas por haber estado tan ciego. Sakura las aceptó y durante la campaña electoral de Sarutobi, dedicó todas sus energías a escribir los discursos del candidato demócrata a senador, un trabajo que le encantaba, pero que pensaba dejar en cuanto terminara la campaña electoral. Ella era feliz trabajando para Naruto Namikaze y criando una familia en Jacobsville.

La mañana de su boda, Sakura casi no se lo creía.

—No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en dos semanas —le dijo a su hermano Sasori a la puerta de la iglesia, mientras esperaba la música del piano para dirigirse al altar—. Es alucinante.

—Para una pequeña ciudad como ésta, desde luego —dijo él—. ¿Contenta?

—Mucho —dijo con un suspiro—. Me alegro de que él también prefiera una boda pequeña —murmuró.

Sasori no dijo nada, pero sus ojos brillaron divertidos al abrir la puerta principal de la iglesia.

En el interior, todo Jacobsville estaba esperando a la novia con sus mejores galas. Hidan Tsuno y Anna. Hiruzen Sarutobi y su esposa Abby, junto con sus hermanos. Los cinco hermanos Toyun, incluido el fiscal del distrito, con sus respectivas esposas. Los Tremayne, Naruto Namikaze y Hinata. Los doctores del pueblo Kakashi, Obito e Itachi con sus esposas. Shikamaru y su esposa. Choji y su esposa. Todos los ciudadanos más prominentes de Jacobsville estaban allí.

—Sorpresa —le susurró Sasori al oído, llevándola hacia el altar.

Sakura llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco de satén con bordados de pedrería en el corpiño y mangas de gasa, acompañado de un delicado velo que le cubría la cara y los hombros. En las manos, llevaba un ramo de lirios blancos y rosas rosas.

Sasuke, con un esmoquin gris claro, la esperaba en el altar junto al reverendo, mirándola y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Después de la boda hubo una recepción en el salón de reuniones de la iglesia. Sasuke y Sakura se fotografiaron cortando la tarta nupcial y junto a todos sus invitados. El único momento peliagudo del día fue cuando Haku se inclinó para felicitar y besar a Sakura.

—Cuidado, Haku —dijo Sasuke, de pie a su lado—. Te estoy vigilando.

—Buena idea —respondió Haku, imperturbable—. Te hacen falta unas cuantas lecciones.

Y besó a Sakura con gran entusiasmo, sin importarle la fulminante mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Sasuke.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, horas más tarde en Galveston, Sasuke todavía estaba echando chispas por aquel beso.

—Haku sólo bromeaba —dijo Sakura—. Pero yo no. Llevo veinticuatro años esperando este momento y mis expectativas son muy altas.

Sasuke la apretó contra él.

—Y yo pienso satisfacerlas plenamente.

—No creo que se me dé muy bien al principio —dijo ella, sin aliento, cuando él empezó a desnudarla—. ¿No te importa?

Él sonrió con ternura.

—El único requisito es amor —le aseguró él—. Y eso nos sobra.

Sakura se relajó un poco. Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban de pasión mientras iba descubriendo la suave piel rosada bajo la tela. Nadie la había visto desnuda desde que era una niña.

Sasuke se dio cuenta y fue aún más delicado. Nunca había estado con una mujer virgen, pero conocía bastante a las mujeres para saber que no iba a ser ningún problema. Sakura lo amaba. Y él lo que más quería era complacerla.

Cuando le quitó toda la ropa menos las bragas, Sasuke se inclinó y acarició con la boca la curva de sus senos. Olía a rosas. Él alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—Las mujeres llevan haciendo esto desde el alba de los tiempos —le aseguró él, al ver la expresión de duda e incertidumbre en sus ojos—. Si no fuera placentero, nadie lo haría, ¿no crees?

Sakura rió nerviosa.

—Sí.

Sasuke sonrió con gran ternura.

—Relájate y déjame conducir. Será un viaje que no olvidarás jamás.

Sakura alzó la mano hacia la corbata.

—Vale, pero puedo hacer sugerencias —dijo, y le quitó primero la corbata y después desabrochó la camisa blanca. La abrió y acarició el torso cubierto de vello oscuro bajo el que se adivinaban los músculos fuertes y duros.

Sasuke la besó tiernamente y le bajó las manos al cinturón. Sakura titubeó.

—No te rompas la cabeza —bromeó él. Le apartó las manos y lo desabrochó él mismo—. Iremos despacio.

—No es que sea cobarde —susurró ella, insegura—. Es que para mí es territorio desconocido. Ni siquiera he visto fotos...

Sasuke se imaginó a qué clase de fotos se refería y sonrió.

—La próxima vez serás una veterana y no te intimidará.

—¿Estás seguro?

Sasuke se inclinó sobre su boca otra vez.

—Lo estoy.

Los labios cálidos descendieron por la garganta femenina hasta los senos, pero esta vez no fueron tan delicados como antes, sino invasores e insistentes al abrirse sobre los pezones, que sus caricias ya habían endurecido. Cuando las manos de Sasuke apretaron las caderas femeninas contra la potente fuerza de su cuerpo, Sakura empezó a sentirse como drogada.

Había pensando que hacer el amor con la luz encendida sería embarazoso e incómodo, pero Sasuke iba despacio, llevándola hacia una intimidad que ella jamás había imaginado. La abrazó contra él sobre la enorme cama, despertando en ella tal excitación que cuando por fin le quitó la última prenda de ropa que llevaba, fue un alivio sentir el frescor del aire en la piel ardiente. Y cuando terminó de desnudarse, ella estaba demasiado excitada para sentir vergüenza. De hecho, era tan agresiva como él, deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas en los tempestuosos minutos que siguieron.

Sakura recordó los primeros besos compartidos junto a la valla del rancho. Ya entonces supo que haría todo lo que él quisiera. Pero esto superaba con creces los vagos sueños de placer que había imaginado alguna vez cuando estaba sola, cuando no sabía que la pasión era como una fiebre que nada podía apagar, un deseo que provocaba una intensa desesperación. Cuando no sabía que hacer el amor era ser ciega, sorda, muda, esclava de las caricias de un hombre.

—Moriría por ti —susurró Sasuke roncamente a su oído, mientras se movía lentamente en total posesión del tembloroso cuerpo femenino.

—¿Va a... doler? —preguntó ella, en un momento en que fue consciente de la enormidad de lo que le estaba pasando.

Sasuke rió sensualmente mientras empezó a moverse lentamente contra ella.

—¿Bromeas? —murmuró.

Y con un movimiento certero, produjo en ella una sensación que la incorporó de la cama y contra su cuerpo con un gemido de placer.

A partir de ahí, fue un descenso a la locura. Sakura se estremeció con cada potente movimiento del cuerpo masculino. Se colgó de él con los brazos, con las piernas, con el alma. Gimió incontrolablemente mientras cada nueva sensación intensificaba la anterior, hasta que estaba casi gritando por la urgente necesidad de satisfacción.

Sakura oyó su propia voz suplicante, pero no entendía las palabras. Su cuerpo se movía con ardor, exigente, con el de él mientras los dos escalaban juntos la espiral de la pasión.

De repente sintió como si la hubieran lanzado desde una gran altura hacia el interior de una enorme oleada de placer que tenía comienzo, pero parecía no tener fin. Se abrazó a él, aterrada ante la posibilidad de que él se detuviera, se retirara y la dejara.

—Shh —susurró él con gran ternura—. No voy a parar. Tranquila, cielo. ¡Te quiero... tanto!

—¡Yo también te quiero! —gimió ella.

Entonces él empezó a estremecerse, a la vez que ella se sentía pasar de un plano de éxtasis a otro, y a otro, y a otro, cada uno más profundo y más satisfactorio que el anterior. En un momento incluso pensó que podía morir de lo fuerte que era. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las oleadas de pasión la recorrieran una detrás de otra.

Encima de ella, Sasuke estaba alcanzando su propio clímax. Gimió roncamente y se estremeció una vez más antes de desplomarse entre los brazos sudorosos y el cuerpo húmedo y empapado de Sakura.

—Y tú tenías miedo —dijo él en un susurro, besándole los ojos, las mejillas, la garganta.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Así que esto es lo que se siente —dijo ella, medio adormecida—. Y ahora tengo sueño.

—Yo también —rió él.

—¿Estarás aquí cuando me despierte? —preguntó ella, en broma.

Sasuke le besó la boca hinchada.

—El resto de mi vida, cariño. Hasta el último día.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el potente cuerpo masculino y se acurrucó contra él, sintiéndose más cerca de él de lo que jamás se había sentido de cualquier otro ser humano. Y le gustaba. Ahora era una mujer completa. Era una mujer amada.

—Hasta el último día, cariño —repitió ella, ya casi sin voz.

Sakura durmió en sus brazos. Fue la mejor noche de su vida. Pero era sólo el principio para los dos.

**Fin**


End file.
